Romancing the Kazekage
by valentine999
Summary: a love story between Gaara and a courtesan, rated T for the theme.
1. Chapter 1

Howdy, I decided to write about Gaara because he is just too cool to go without writing about! But you need to understand what type of "courtesan" is involved in the story. I know what your thinking- there are different kinds! Well yes…the western ones in the 18th century are kind of different from the eastern ones. They are really sophisticated women who are taught manners and poetry and to dance properly and to follow most intellectual pursuits. They dress quite modestly…even though they are SORT OF like prostitutes. But they ARE NOT! If you really have no idea what I'm talking about then search for these in youtube (they're not dodgy!) 

**Umrao Jaan (2006) - Salaam (English Subtitles) **

**The Beauty Dance in "House of flying daggers" **

Alright? Everyone understand? then, let's begin. 

* * *

The young Kazekage sat at his desk, reading through and signing papers, while his mind thought of the meeting the following day. He paused from his routine and rubbed his eyes, a breeze drifted through the open window and ruffled his hair. He took a moment to attempt to smooth his hair back; it had no affect. Sunlight streaked through the room as the sun began to set. The door to his office opened. His elder brother walked in. 

"Gaara!" He sighed; it wasn't even dark yet and he could tell his brother had been drinking. Well, it was the one evening of the week no one had any work to do, and they had the next morning off. "Geez…you've only been Kazekage two days and they've given you this much work?" 

"Hello, Kankuro," he nodded at his brother before going back to work. "I'm technically not Kazakage until the festival." He didn't look up from their papers. 

"And I suppose I have to get you used to the customs of being a man of power." Kankuro noticed his brother seemed confused at this and decided he may as well do it now. "Are you nearly finished?" 

"Almost. Why?" Kankuro came over to him and noted all the papers his brother had left to seive through. 

"Get over this insanity and let us leave this place. I feel completely walled in." He sniffed and Gaara smirked, he knew what his brother was up to now. 

"Where to?" Gaara asked 

"Wherever you wish." 

"Where is that place you go every night?" Gaara did not look up from his papers. 

"There?" Kankuro raised an eyebrow but was secretly willing his brother to go on. "Why, I thought you found your morals would not let your feet take you there?" Kankuro smiled. 

"I heard it is a good place to talk of things." 

"to…talk…of things?" Kankuro's face dropped. 

"Poetry, art, philosophy, politics. Whatever I wish." Gaara signed a few more papers and finally put them all aside. Kankuro's eyes held confusion but his face hitched a lopsided smile. 

"Really? There?" His eyes were suddenly alive, "where the anklets tinkle? Where they have flowers in their hair and silks of every colour and sing sweet nothingness into my head? There Gaara?" 

"Yes. There." Kankuro laughed loudly at his brother before hitting him on the back as though proud of his decision. "What are these customs of the Kazekage you spoke about?" Gaara rubbed his neck. 

"This _is _custom." Kankuro laughed at the look on his brother's face. 

* * *

"Ai, it is your first show tonight! Megumi has picked out the finest silks," Miko shouted at her friend. "I hear the new Kazekage is coming," Miko smiled, although her friend was behind a large curtain, washing her hair. The room was humid as the fountain gushed warm water. 

"But they haven't even announced who he is yet. I thought we had to wait until the festival." Her soft voice drifted through the steam and curtain. 

"He will keep his face covered I think. Perhaps this new Kazekage will be a regular like the last." Her eyes misted with reminisce. "Now he _was _handsome." She heard Ai laugh. 

"He was a lot older than you!" 

"So? All the Kazelage's are old! It's because they are the most wise and best at fighting or something-" 

"I thought your conversations specialised in politics? You should know why. Oh no…wait a second. Does that mean that I'm just going to be dancing for an old man?" It was Miko's turn to laugh at her. 

"Yes I suppose," she heard Ai groan, "but there will be the others." 

"others?" 

"Everyone is coming to see the beautiful Ai dance! Don't make that face." Miko could tell her friend had rolled her eyes; Ai had never considered herself very beautiful. "When you do it a couple of times, you will gain many admirers and they will give you the most beautiful of gifts." She sighed. 

"uh-huh." Ai nodded behind the curtain; not paying any attention. This upset her friend. 

"You know he might not be too wrinkly." 

"Oh, be quiet Miko!" Miko laughed at her friend. "But I'm not allowed to know his identity before everyone else so I'll never see him…that is _if _he doesn't want to see me in private." 

"Ooooh…imagine, you and the kazekage. That's like a dream come true for most of us." Miko straightened out her friend's clothes on the bed. 

"What if he's completely stuck up?" She heard Miko laugh. "there was NO innuendo there." Miko went up to the curtain and saw her friend was knelt on the floor. 

"Hey, kiddo…you'll be fine. I'm going to set everything up ok?" 

"Thank you Miko." Miko left the room. 

* * *

Gaara found his outfit quite uncomfortable, he wore his usual red kimono but he had to wear his customary robes with the hat and everything- including a covering up to his eyes! He was sat in a different carriage to Kankuro; if they were seen together someone might get an idea of who he was. He opened the carriage window; his clothes made him feel hot and claustrophobic. And, he had to admit, he was slightly nervous; his elder brother was used to going to many a boudoir. Gaara, on the other hand, was inexperienced in every aspect. This was apparently a common thing for a Kazekage to do and he disliked the idea of women sellnig themselves in such a way. 

But there were other reasons his brother did not know about that made him want to go. Recetnly he had heard news of people in his own council planning to overthrow him. It was at these…brothels that drink made the men spill secrets; if Gaara could speak to the women that heard them, he may be able to do something. That really was the only reason he was going. Really. 

The carriage came to an abrupt halt outside a large building, lamps lighting the place around it. His servants came to open the doors for him and he stepped out. Many people were outside; wanting to catch a glimpse of the Kazekage, he raised a hand in acknowledgment. He was glad no one could see who he was. He saw his brother and nodded to him; pretending not to know him. His brother lead him up the steps of the building and into a foyer full of wondrous perfumes. 

"How are you ladies?" Kankuro said to a group of women who came to greet them, take their coats and offer them drinks. "Look, whom has blessed you with his presence." 

"Who is it?" Gaara heard squeals of excitement from a group of women in front of him; he noticed that their bodies were well covered, their hair neatly pinned into angelic curls and their bright coloured silks were indeed beautiful. He could hear the tinkle of their anklets as they ran to him and bowed. _(AN: do people bow to the Kazekage? Don't remember:S)_

"The new Kazekage!" Kankuro yelled and the women screamed in delight. Gaara was overwhelmed by the attention. 

"Why Kazekage-sama, it's not everyday something as wonderful as the moon comes down to visit us," Gaara felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to find a very beautiful woman looking at him, he cringed as he realised she must be about twice his age. 

"Wonderful Megumi; even your words are seductive!" Kankuro said with blissful pleasure. 

"Ahh...Kankuro-san." Megumi looked to him and her eyes sparkled. 

"Will one of you be performing tonight? Although the Kazekage tells me he is in want of conversation this night." Kankuro winked at the girls and they beamed. 

"Well then, Kazekage-sama you are in luck. Tonight we debut one of our most precious flowers; Ai. She is talented both at dance and speech. Every word she speaks is poetry!" She clapped her hands together and the women went and drew back a curtain. Kankuro and Gaara stepped through. Many aristocratic men sat around the edges of the room on cushions, they all stood as the Kazekage entered. 

Gaara was simply taken back by the beauty of the room; the architecture was outstanding. Each arch was encrusted with jewels; the marble floor reflected the dim light of the lamps. As Gaara sat the rest of the men did too. Women came and sat around Gaara and the others; Gaara felt himself blushing as they fussed over him. Other women entered, wearing robes of pale blue, they all had different instruments and they sat. Everything went silent and Gaara's head turned as he heard the jingle of anklets coming from another room. He saw the silhouette of a girl in the other room, her face was veiled. She wore colours of pink and silver. 

"Wow...check out her…" Kankuro's voice faded, perhaps it was because Gaara gave him a warning look, or maybe he too had become so entranced by the way she swayed her hips when she walked, that he had just stopped listening. 

* * *

What do you think? 

Review and give me feedback. I guess the whole eastern styled courtesan is pretty unusual if you haven't come across it before! 

Thanks, 

Valentine 

x 


	2. Chapter 2

The girl walked to the middle of the mirrored room and sat. There was silence for a few moments before the instruments started up, she began to twist her hands into shapes and sing. Gaara wasn't entirely sure what she was singing about; his eyes were hypnotised merely by her movement. She moved with such grace and elegance that Gaara could not take her eyes away from her figure. Her voice spoke out to him for a moment and he caught words of a first love she had been waiting for. Kankuro nudged him and with regret he tore his eyes away. His brother nodded to someone next to Gaara and Gaara turned. A girl was offering him a drink; she smiled sweetly as he took it. She sat next to him, a little too close for Gaara to feel comfortable, but his attention was soon taken away as he saw the dancer stand and move away. 

She went to another man in the audience and he threw a small red bag at her feet, she thanked him with a smile and continued to sing. Megumi gestured to her and the girl caught sight of the Kazekage. He could see her properly now; her veil may have covered her face but the pink net meant it could be seen through. She had bright blue eyes and long dark hair. Her hips swayed seductively as she walked over to him. Gaara found his mouth was dry and he quickly took a sip of the sweet nectar in his cup. She came and knelt before him, he did the usual custom and threw a red bag of jewels at her feet, and her eyes thanked him. 

The song ended with her in the middle of the room; the story of her song having a happy ending. The men and women clapped as more silk bags were thrown to her feet; she thanked everyone with smiles and then turned to walk away. Women walked to the middle of the room and picked up the bags before returning their attention to their customers. 

"What did you think?" Kankuro whispered to Gaara.

"She was-"

"Beautiful?"

"No, I think she was rather arrogant." Gaara's eyes narrowed as he saw her figure in the distance.

"What?" Kankuro was shocked; he knew his brother disliked her profession but there was no need to be so harsh.

"She evidently has many admirers telling her she is the most beautiful person." Gaara replied in a whisper.

"What's up with you? This was her first performance; the first time anyone has seen her. They're going to ask you soon-"

"Ask? What for?" Gaara was suddenly worried.

"Kazekage-sama?" The girl next to him smiled, "would you like to go and see Ai in private?" Kankuro was sure his brother would say know but Gaara nodded. The women seemed happy enough. 

"I'll just stay here." Kankuro winked at him as the women lead Gaara to another room. Gaara looked back and saw his brother laughing with the other men. 

He ended up being lead to the outside of a room by many giggling women. The door was huge, blue and intricately designed with silver flowers, the women bowed at him.

"Ai is just through the door." They left him. He glanced around and took of his customary robes. He didn't know why he did it. He placed them behind a vase containing giant pink flowers. He pressed both hands to the cold metal of the door, sighed, and pushed them open. 

Ai was sat, still in her dancing clothes, on a four poster bed. Her knees were drawn to her chest, only now could he see the amount of jewels they had placed on her. They must be heavy; how could she dance with them. She looked up as he walked to the front of the bed, he could tell she was nervous. He saw her sigh. 

"Why do you look relived?" Gaara's voice seemed softer than usual. She glanced at his forehead, at the mark placed there and smiled.

"I just…thought I would be seeing the Kazekage. I was worried I would do something wrong." She seemed to relax.

"Oh? And what is so bad about the new Kazekage?" Gaara had an urge to laugh.

"It's just that…well," her voice dropped to a whisper, "he must be really old." Gaara turned a laugh into a coughing fit and stopped as he saw her light cheeks flush red. He looked at her properly and realised that they were around the same age. He walked away from the bed and to a chair that was on the balcony outside. 

"There's no need to sit there." Gaara called to her. "Come out here. I wish to speak with you." 

"Speak…with me?" She said as she came through, her long veil was pushed back from her face so it just covered her hair. It dragged on the floor and again Gaara felt himself hypnotised by the jingle of her anklets. 

"Well yes, I hear we can do that." She blushed at the harshness in his voice and sat opposite him as he gestured. "Kan…someone told me you are talented in conversation also," she nodded. They were sat on a balcony two floors up; the moon was full and the sky was starless. 

"What is it you wish to talk of?" She pulled her veil around her sides like a shawl; it was quite cold outside. 

"I want to ask you a question, see if you can answer it." As he talked she began to remove her jewellery, has it came off he could see it was pure gold and the stones were all real. "Why are all girls so vain?" Gaara looked genuinely bemused until he saw the offence on her face and almost laughed. 

"Excuse me?" Ai looked at him and blushed as she realised how handsome he was; his dark crimson waves fell into teal eyes so sweetly. Many women must have tried to pursue him; perhaps one girl after another had claimed they were the most beautiful. Is this where he got this idea from? 

"I know of many women who only go outside at night, just to show the moon you were more beautiful than her." Her eyes glanced down and she blushed. He thought he'd stepped over some line but she spoke again: 

"We're not like that…" she put her foot on the table in front of her and went to remove her anklets, he rolled his eyes. She was suddenly angry "and even if we were, so what?" She was struggling to remove her anklet and Gaara slipped off his chair to assist her. He began to unlock the chain. Why should we not be vain or even arrogant when we have the world at our feet?" She held up her foot slightly from the table, she tugged once with her ankle and Gaara felt himself being pulled towards her. "Even when we break hearts," she tugged a little harder and he had to move closer, "you have to admit we do it with a certain charm." Tugging again he almost fell into her lap. He could not tear his eyes away from her deep blue ones, their faces were quite close. "Why not be vain when our beauty drives you crazy?" She smiled at him and he leant a little closer.

"I…" He paused and saw her nervousness grow at what he was about to do, "untied you anklet." He held it up for her to see and moved away from her. She relaxed now that there was distance but he could tell she was annoyed. She stood up and walked to the edge of the balcony and put her hands up to remove her veil. 

"Listen to me a moment," Gaara walked after her and was at her side in a moment. "Would you like to know the secret of your beauty and charm?" She turned to him. "It is the weaker of men who behold the magic in your mundane actions and honour your silly tantrums with attention. We make your looks legendary. Where would you be without us?" He unclipped a broche from her hair and her veil fell away. 

"If you think we owe our looks to you then it is clear that your own beauty has you so intoxicated that you can't think straight." She scowled as she thought of all the times girls must have told him he was handsome. "Why else would you talk such rubbish?" She turned away and walked off; he grabbed the end of her dark flowing hair, which he noticed was all the way to her hips. "Hey…" he pulled her back to him and she was going to struggle but when she looked into his eyes she was grabbed by the intensity in them that she could not move away. 

"Obviously you missed the point." His voice came out as a low growl. "Never mind. If vanity suits you then that's fine. Just don't forget." He tugged at her hair and she moved further into his arms. "That the glow of your face is because of me." This time Ai rolled her eyes.

"It's clear now that we've cast a spell on you; with our petal soft skin, lips like buds and hair so dark and fragrant like the night." She glanced at him, waiting for a response. When he said nothing she smiled triumphantly, grabbed her hair back and began to walk away into the room.

"See what I mean? Not all girls have dark hair; you were just thinking of yourself." She turned back to him, fully irritated now. "Anyway, we're the ones who compared your skin to blossoms, lips to buds and your hair to the beauty of the night." He whispered, her eyes were glassy as though seeing him in some different light. His voice still held the growl as before but there was something that made her catch her breath. "Is it not men who respond to your glance as if it's magical? And your words as if they are poetry? It is us who gave you this beauty, don't forget that." Gaara looked at her once more and realised her eyes held defeat. He smiled with triumph and turned to walk away but he found his hand was held back. Looking around again he saw her holding his hand.

"Listen to me a moment?" She whispered.

"What is there left to say?"

"You are the ones who call us vain and arrogant, yet beautiful and elegant. So you know what?" He looked confused for a moment, she dropped his. "Don't blame us for your mistakes." Her eyes held daggers and Gaara was too irritated by her victory. 

"Here." He held up a bag and threw it at her. She didn't open it but looked at him as he walked past her.

"What is it?"

"Payment, for our time together. Farewell, Ai." He walked up to the door.

"Goodbye." He looked at her once more and neither knew what to make of the other. He walked out and Ai sat on the bed. A few minutes past before there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Ai cringed as she realised she was hoping he's come back. Miko walked in, the other women stood outside. 

"That was really quick…oh, you're still dressed."

"Yes, he just wanted to talk. The arrogant git."

"He was arrogant, really? Oh right, i forgot; you're not allowed to know his identity until the festival."

"The festival?" Ai did not comprehend; Miko put a hand on her head in exasperation. 

"The appointment of the Kazekage." 

"KAZEKAGE?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, for those of you who didn't quite get the previous argument coughembercough here it is in simple terms:

Gaara: girls are vain and that sucks.

Ai: why shouldn't we be vain? We're so cool

Gaara: you're only cool because men said you are.

Ai: then it's your fault we're vain because men keep telling us we're beautiful. So you're argument is rubbish.

Get it? Gaara got owned. :D

* * *

_-Two days later-_

"Gaara! Get up; you're going to be late!" Temari smashed through his door and into his bedroom where she expected him to be still in bed. He wasn't. He was stood on his balcony, watching the sunrise. This new Gaara often scared Temari; he was so calm that she was sure the storm was coming. 

"Oh, is it time to leave?" 

"Yes. Now get dressed. Kankuro and I will meet you downstairs." She left the room, shaking her head; for the past two days Gaara had seemed somewhat distracted. 

* * *

"Ai! Get up; you're going to be late!" Megumi found Ai tangled amongst the blankets of her bed. Ai groaned. "This is ridiculous; it's been two days. He's probably forgotten!" Megumi pulled her up and gave her some milk to drink.

"But I argued…_argued…_with the Kazekage! I told him I thought he'd be old!" She dived back into the quilts.

"You're being very immature Ai." Megumi stroked her silken hair and used a soothing voice. "You're inexperienced; it's a common mistake to say silly things."

"But why can't you send someone else? Miko loves Kazekage's; send her!" Her muffled voice issued from the blankets. Now Megumi knew what she had to do.

"Well ok Ai. If that's what you want." Ai lifted her head and looked at Megumi in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yes. I'll send Miko. I just…can't believe you'd let him win." She added in a whisper.

"What? But I won that conversation." the young girl's blue eyes narrowed on Megumi. 

"If you want to stay here and let him think he scared you off then that's fine." Megumi laughed as Ai snatched the clothes from her,

"Fine. I'll go." She threw her nightdress to the floor and walked to the bathroom.

"You know why it has to be you?" Megumi asked through the drapes. Ai did not respond; evidently still annoyed. "It's because you're untouched. That's suitable for a Kazekage." Ai paused through washing her hair; that was her only value to him: she was untouched. "Remeber that Ai; do not let your heart have anything to do with it." Ai grimaced; that's right, just her brain and her body were involved. She wouldn't fall in love with _this _Kazekage anyway. "Get dressed and prepare to go to his quarters." 

* * *

"Ready?" Kankuro asked Gaara as his younger brother walked down stone steps to meet them. Gaara nodded. "All we do is walk outside, you accept what the old guy says to you and then we party." Gaara grimaced; his older brother's love of anarchy was slightly displeasing. 

Temari took her place beside her brother and all three took the walk to the doors. As they opened Gaara was overwhelmed by the amount of people that were outside waiting. There was silence and he knew what was in their minds: _that's Gaara, the demon kid. The one who turned his life around. _As this realisation came cheering erupted from the crowd. 

An old man approached Gaara and spoke some words. Gaara was not entirely listening; he could've sworn he heard the jingle of anklets somewhere in the distance. The old man was quiet and Gaara looked at his people.

"I accept." More cheers came from the crowd and Gaara blushed at the sudden attention everyone was giving him. 

The day passed much as Gaara anticipated; being pushed back and forth to meet various people of his council. Answering to the calls of his people. Eating with whoever gave him food. As the day moved on and the sun began to set Gaara found he was incredibly tired. 

"It's been a long day, I want to rest." Everyone seemed to agree with him on this and as he left he had to endure many goodbyes before he reached his building. His escort left him here and now he was sure he could hear the haunting sound of anklets once more. 

"Gaara!" A slightly tipsy Kankuro addressed him.

"Oh, it's you." Gaara was actually thinking of the pretty girl on Kankuro's arm; she wore anklets. 

"I think you'll find our friends at the Tea House left you a little gift in your room." Kankuro winked at him. Gaara sighed before ascending the steps to his quarters. 

* * *

He reached the door to his room; after searching every other one in the place he was sure he'd find the gift here. He pushed the doors open and looked around the room.

"You!" He pointed a finger at Ai.

"Kazekage." Ai was stood in the middle of the room, she tried to use a seductive tone and bowed, but she was still annoyed at him. 

"What're you doing here?!" Gaara was puzzled by the intrusion. 

"I'm your gift…from the Tea House." She was getting confused now. 

"But why would they send _you-_"

"Hey!" She stood up, her deep red robes flowing behind her because of the wind. "I wasn't exactly too thrilled about it either." She turned her back to him. 

"You're angry…at me?" She turned back as he said this. 

"You never told me you were the Kazekage!" He laughed at her.

"Yeah…that was quite amusing." He chuckled; she gasped in offence and bit her lip. "How long are you here for?" She blinked at the irrelevance of the question. 

"'Til morning." She sighed and went to the bed and sat down. Gaara shook his head at her and jabbed a thumb in indication for her to move. 

"No." He shook his head. "My bed." He pointed to himself. "You go sit over there while I think of something to do with you." She looked like she was going to yell at him but then she seemed to remember something and moved off the bed and sat on a chair at his desk. He went and sat on the bed, crossed his legs and began to think. 

"You know there really is only one way to do these things. You don't really have to think about it." She stopped his thoughts and he looked at her. Both couldn't understand the other.

"Oh, no. I'm not thinking about that." He realised what she'd been thinking. He had actually been wondering on how to use the girl to his advantage; she could gain information for him from enemies. But how? Leave her as a gift as they had done to him? Ugh…it was too late to think of a plan. And for some reason he found he could not send her on such missions; it was degrading. But that was her job. "Tell me," she looked at him, "how it was you came to this profession." He decided just to talk to her. She didn't speak for a moment but then began to talk. 

"I was orphaned when I was six. My parent's died and I was their only child. Megumi-sama picked me up and adopted me. I met the rest of her…family. After meeting those women, the desire to be like them arose."

"how could you ever desire to become…what you are?" Gaara put it plainly; both knew of his feelings towards her profession. Her eyes clouded slightly on the mention of this, she blushed and looked down.

"They gave me all I needed so I didn't miss my mother or father. Then Megumi-sama told me my education started. Along with education, I learnt the art of manners and salutations. Haru-sama also taught me how to speak with clarity and Kai-sama taught me poetry. Megumi-sama introduced me to the wonderful world of melodies and my sensei taught me to dance. These anklets were tied on my legs long before I danced for anyone." 

"And I was of your first audience?" Gaara for some reason felt slightly privileged. 

"Yes."

"Have you…danced for anyone since?" She shook her head. 

"I'll only dance for you, Kazekage-sama. Until we…" her voice faded.

"Oh," Gaara too blushed, "well then I think those anklets will remain on your feet for a long time." He stood and closed the doors to the balcony; it was very cold now. 

"Do you distance yourself from everyone like this?" She asked, he looked at her and for a moment she thought he would shout at her. 

"You can stay in this room," he walked over to a wall and pushed an invisible door open. Ai walked over and peered inside. The room looked exactly the same as this one. She looked at him and sighed, she put a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged away at her touch and she laughed.

"You are entirely different from everything I thought you would be." She stopped as she saw his eyes widen in wonderment.

"What about me is so different?" He took her hand suddenly and led her back to the middle of his room. He sat on the bed and guided her to sit on the floor in front of him. 

"You are the Kazekage and yet the women that throw themselves at you do not appeal to you. You would rather talk about beautiful and wonderful things." She laughed. "But beneath that, you are Gaara of the desert. A jinchuuriki, Shukaku is your demon and yet you are entirely different to what everyone has said. You are gentle, kind, ethical and…" her voice faltered, she blushed.

"What?" Gaara found the desire to know overwhelming. 

"And handsome." She laughed as she said it. Gaara's cheeks turned the same colour as his hair. 

"You really do not fear me do you? I am Kazekage and yet you will argue and shout at me, I am Gaara of the desert; a jinchuuriki and yet you do not tremble when I touch you." He stroked her dark hair and she found she could not look at him; she stared at the floor. "How many other men, have touched your hair the way I have?" She looked him in the eye now.

"None." 

"Is that why you are so shy at my touch?" He whispered. She nodded. "It's late now. Go to bed." His hand dropped from her head and she was confused.

"What?" 

"I am tired so your beautiful words have entranced me. This is ridiculous-"

"It is my purpose!"

"No Ai. It is not!" He stood and she crouched beneath him. "You are a woman Ai; realise who you are. Woman, mother, friend, sister, daughter. Wife. When she is none, she is a whore. Could you be someone else Ai? I once thought I had only one purpose…I was wrong. I have learnt that and soon you will come to understand it. Now go." He turned away from her and she stood; he had to admit she held herself with dignity. 

"I know what you think of me; I am not a mere prostitute. I am a woman of poise, elegance, intellect and art. I am _not _a mere prostitute. And don't you _ever _insinuate that again." She paused for breath, "this is my only purpose, to serve you Kazekage." She bowed and left for the next room.

Gaara looked on after her and suddenly found he wished he had not said anything. But it was ridiculous; as Kazekage he should not help with such immoral acts. To see a woman come to this; it was shameful. 

"Ai?" He knocked on her door.

"Yes, Kazekage-sama?" He heard her voice.

"I…apologise, you are a courtesan, not a prostitute; you are worth a lot more to me than merely and untouched body." She did not reply, he went to bed unknowing of the fact that he had spoken something to Ai that made her heart swell. 

* * *

What a crappyness ending to a chapter; sorry! I was just trying to build on their relationship before the real stuff happens :D

Reviews appreciated!

Valentine, x


	4. Chapter 4

Okay guys, I have decided- mainly because I am too lazy to find out if its right or not- people do bow to the Kazekage in this story!

* * *

"Good morning Kazekage-sama," many people nodded and bowed to Gaara as he walked through his house. He nodded politely back but there was something on his mind; when he had woken up Ai was not in her room. He turned a corner and bumped into a servant.

"Oh, sorry Kazekage-sama!" the young boy cried.

"No. I apologise; I wasn't looking where I was going." Gaara waited for the boy to bow and move off before walking away. He made his way down a corridor and turned out into the courtyard. He sighed as his eyes found a pleasant sight; in the middle of the courtyard that was full of flowers and trees, sat Ai. Amongst other women and many animals around them, they were laughing and talking and Gaara found himself smiling at the scene. 

Ai was sat on the floor with many other girls, next to a woman Gaara knew as Megumi, who was on a throne like chair. Despite all the colourful clothes that were slightly blinding, and the giant pink flowers that obscured Ai's body from view. Gaara had to admit she was easily the prettiest one there. Ai looked up and saw Gaara standing a little way off. 

"Hey, there he is. Gods he's hot." Miko whispered to Ai who just sat in stunned silence whenever her friend said something like this. "Oh what?" Miko said, irritated by her friend. "Look at him! If you don't hurry up with him Ai I'm going to take your place," she winked at her friend. 

Ai stood when she was nudged by Megumi, her sensei, and she came over to Gaara, carrying a plate of fruit. She wore a colour of green that matched his eyes and she had adopted jewels of bright pink to frame her body. She bowed low as she came to him.

"Kazekage-sama," Gaara found he could not speak; the sunlight streamed through the trees making her dark hair dazzle him. "Will you eat?" He suddenly came back to reality and saw the plate of fruit she had in front of him. 

"No, thank you."

"Then, you will drink?"

"No, thank you." 

"Well what is it you want?" her voice dropped from the sweet tone she was using and Gaara could see the Ai he knew so well come out. 

"You weren't in your room in the morning-"

"Yes, we heard." Ai scowled as Miko joined the conversation; her friend being slightly curvier than her could always get the attention of any man. But Ai smiled as she noticed Gaara did not even acknowledge her; his eyes remained on Ai. "The Kazekage and his first courtesan slept in different rooms." Ai turned to her friend and claimed the sweet voice once more.

"Why Miko-san, we all know the most beautiful of flowers bloom last." She winked at Gaara who said nothing.

"Wonderful! Wonderful! Ai-san, you have stolen my heart!" Kankuro came out of another archway and walked over to Gaara, Ai and Miko. Both girls smiled at him, Gaara grunted a greeting. "Your words are like some sweet nectar." Kankuro beamed and Gaara thought of the Ai he had argued with last night; more daggers than nectar. 

"Thank you, Kankuro-san. I believe the Kazekage must be at his study now; there's much work to do-"

"What're you my personal assistant now?" Gaara growled at Ai and Miko drew back slightly.

"I only serve you in whatever way you need and you need to work now." She gave him a stern look and Gaara nodded. They left for his study together. 

* * *

They walked down the corridor, Ai one step behind Gaara, her head bowed. He was surprised to see no one questioned her; did they all know of her appointment as his own courtesan? Although it did anger him slightly when people turned their heads to look twice at her. When they reached his office they both went inside; Gaara taking his usual place behind his desk and Ai took a seat next to the window. She opened it and looked outside. 

"What was all that about?" Gaara finally asked after half an hour of silence and him shifting through his work. Ai looked up from a book she was reading and shrugged. "You've had a sudden change of heart towards me-"

"What's done is done. I'm just doing my job. Whether that means coming to your bed every night or not. I'll do whatever I am asked." Ai's voice lacked emotion and Gaara seemed to pick up on this. 

"Ai," he got up and walked around his desk towards her, he paused a few feet from her. "I meant what I said: I'm sorry."

"That's alright Kaze-"

"You can call me Gaara." 

"Gaara-sam-"

"No, just Gaara. Seeing as your going to be hanging around for a while; the residents of the tea house seemed to have moved in." He nodded as he realised what happened. "Kankuro invited you all?" She nodded. They both laughed. 

"You'd never guess we were brothers." He shook his head and went back to work. 

* * *

A few hours past of almost silence as Gaara worked; Ai asking him every now and then if he needed anything. Finally Gaara was stuck; he was unsure of how to ensure the desert's water supplies lasted them for the next six months. He closed his eyes and leant back in his chair. He jumped as he felt a hand rest on his shoulder; he looked to his left to see Ai's hair falling into his lap as she leant over his shoulder to read the papers. 

"What is it?" Gaara asked.

"You do know this map is wrong?" Ai picked up the paper and handed it to him.

"What?"

"Yes…there should be another meander in the river here," her finger traced the outline, "this map is missing about 60 km of the river." She picked it up and peered closer.

"How do you know that?" Gaara asked, pulling the paper away from her face so they could look at each other.

"I did study the geography for a while. This map is full of mistakes and the scale is just wrong. The river is much further away from the outskirts of the desert. How did you not notice…" her voice faded as she realised she shouldn't upset the Kazekage, or at least Gaara of the desert. 

"It's ok," he smiled at her, "well then draw me another won't you?" 

"Me? Don't you have people to do that?"

"I can think of no one better." She blushed under his eyes and nodded. She took a desk next to his and began to draw the map using his equipment. For the rest of the day Gaara and Ai talked about anything and everything that they wanted to. Though whenever they did talk they would often disagree on something and stop talking. There was a harsh and irrational side to Gaara that Ai got a glimpse of a few times. Although for the most part he was one of the most intelligent people she'd had a conversation with. 

It was a strange sense of freedom for Gaara; being able to work, have help with it and talk. And to talk to someone who did not see him as a monster, but a leader and possibly a friend. 

Ai felt the same, though they did not tell each other. It was nice to find the expectation she had; just being something to be used and discarded was wrong. She felt that for once she meant more to someone than a courtesan. Perhaps they were too shy of each other, or maybe just embarrassed to admit, what was really happening in their hearts.

* * *

"I think that's ridiculous."

"It _is _what happened," Gaara and Ai were having lunch, they were sat on the floor of his office where the food was spread before them. They had somehow come across the topic of literature. 

"I wouldn't have killed myself." Gaara stated before taking a sip of water.

"The woman he loved had just killed herself!" Ai placed a small piece of pear in her mouth. _(AN: they're talking about Romeo and Juliet...or something of that kind.)_

"Just because the woman he loved died…to commit suicide, it's such a waste of life." Gaara said. "I would've just walked out of the tomb."

"You really are stubborn Gaara. And not to mention completely heartless." Ai and Gaara smiled; for once they agreed on something. Before Ai realised they had just disagreed and chose to grimace. "Oh, I have to go." Ai stood up suddenly.

"What? Where are you going?" Gaara looked up at her.

"I have to dance." She said, walking to the window.

"I thought you only dance for me?" Gaara replied.

"Oh, I do. But after you're fed up of me there'll be others so I have to practise." She took pride in the annoyance that flickered on his face at this remark. Though she wasn't sure if it was because of jealously or loathing of her profession. "And I need to make sure my skills are decent…Megumi-sama'll kill me if I make a mistake." She began to plait her long dark hair. 

"So this dance," Gaara leant against his desk and watched her fingers work on her hair, "who is it for?" She looked at him and smiled.

"Well it would be for you if you would care to watch. But you dislike it so it's for whoever wishes to hear me sing." She finished her plait, it came past her hips still and she tied a pink ribbon around it; connecting it to her dress so it wouldn't move as she danced. She checked herself in the mirror before turning back to him and bowing. "I shall see you after my practise." 

* * *

Ai entered the courtyard and was shocked; many people lined the archways and marble steps that surrounded it. She had thought this would be a private lesson with her sensei. She saw Megumi and wandered over to her.

"Err…Megumi-sama, what's going on?" Megumi was in conversation with Miko but both turned and smiled at Ai.

"Word got out that you are dancing here and so many people have come to watch." Megumi answered, a hint of pride entering her voice. 

"There are many feudal lords here so be sure to make it good." Miko winked at her.

"But," Ai began, having to talk quiet loudly because people were talking excitedly, "I only dance for the Kazekage," she looked at Megumi.

"And? He's sitting right there!" Megumi got up from her throne like chair and bowed, as did everyone else. Ai turned to find Gaara sat in front of them, many other lords sat beside him, talking in low voices. 

"Begin now Ai," Miko whispered.

"I forgot my anklets," she looked down at her bare feet. Then a red bag slid along the floor and hit her feet, she bent down to pick it up. Looking around to see who gave it she came across a boy, a little older than her. 

"A gift," his voice was so soft the wind almost carried it away, "please, wear them. And allow me to remove them afterwards." Many women started giggling, other men smiled at his style. Gaara said nothing, just looked at Ai to see what she would do. He could see the fire build up in her eyes and she looked like she would throw the bag back at the man. She didn't though; Megumi whispered something in her ear and her eyes then held defeat. She sat down and placed them on her ankles; they were lighter than the ones she was used to; white gold with rubies. 

Women came in with the instruments; people cleared the platform she was to dance on. The first note struck, she looked up and came to meet Gaara's eyes, her mouth opened and her hands were already moving. 

"I am a slave to your charms." Her voice was light and Gaara felt himself blush under these words. The drums started up and her anklet's jingle was in time with their beats. She opened her mouth once more; her hands exaggerating what she was saying. 

"Your love for me is like a honey-dipped dagger

I am a slave to your charms.

Your burning gaze pierces me like arrows,

Where did you learn such a deadly skill?

My heart is wounded, but the pain is so exquisite."

Her eyes left Gaara's and she walked across the platform to the man who gave her the anklets. 

"Once I was a blossoming bud,

Flowering in a garden of sunshine,

No restless days,

No sleepless nights,

I was innocent and carefree,

And then I met you!

Oh what a price I am paying for having trusted you.

I am a slave to your charms."

The song ended with her on the floor, every man had lost thought of what she was saying and just watched the intricacy of her hands. When she stopped much cheering came from the crowd and her eyes only saw Gaara, sat amongst the men calling her name, a thin smile on his face. 

The young man in the audience stood, debating how best to bargain against the Kazekage for this treasure.

* * *

What a long chapter!

Just a note, I didn't make up the song she sings and does the dance to- it's from a film, you can watch the dance on youtube just search this:

**Main vari vari hatire**

Just imagine Ai dancing to it for Gaara instead, oh and the woman at 2.02 is SO megumi, lol, she's like the mother of all the courtesans! 

I don't know if you guys actually care about what she sings or dances: someone review or PM me telling me if I should bother putting the lyrics in or should just be like: "and then she danced."??

Am I only making sense to myself here people!?

Review it. REVIEW IT NOW!


	5. Chapter 5

"Since you wore my anklet's you owe me a favour Ai-san." The young boy had straight brown hair and green eyes, he would've been attractive had it not been for his arrogance.

"I'm afraid, Kaito-san, that Ai belongs to the Kazekage, and you should ask him." Megumi stated, the audience's heads swivelled from the boy to her and now all eyes were on the Kazekage. Ai looked at him expectantly; his morals would not permit him to place her in the belongings of this stranger. She was saved…or so she thought. Gaara smiled at them both.

"Of course, Kaito-san. You may have Ai's presence," Kaito smiled in triumph, "this evening."

"Evening?" Both Ai and Kaito sounded outraged. Now Ai was sure Gaara would scorn Kaito for his insolence towards the Kazekage. But Gaara simply continued.

"Yes, this evening. I have much to discuss with Ai now. You can make the arrangements with Megumi-sama." He nodded to the woman who looked just as shocked as everyone else. There were a few moments in silence before the courtyard erupted into a frenzy of noise.

* * *

"You know I really thought you'd shout at me." Gaara said as he walked back to his desk, Ai wandering behind him.

"I'm just…a little shocked is all." She sat in the chair she had that morning and her face looked lost.

"Ai, I need you to do a task for me when with him." She looked up at him; so there was a reason for him to do this to her. "I want you to find out Kaito's goals-"

"Goals?"

"For a while now I've had my suspicions that he is plotting against me. I want you to gather information to confirm that or disprove it, do you understand?" He looked at her expectantly.

"Don't you have ninja's to do that?" She was still confused.

"You're the last person he's suspect; I know how intelligent you really are Ai. I expect you to succeed." She dropped her gaze.

"Sell my body for secrets…?" She pondered over the thought.

"It's your job isn't it?" That stung and Ai recoiled, his harsh words hurt her.

"Yes. I will do it Gaara."

"Good." He looked shocked as her eyes widened in surprise at him. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing." She said and bowed before leaving the room. It wasn't "nothing" and she knew why: for some bizarre and pathetic reason she had deluded herself to think that perhaps he saw her as more than another servant. Evidently he did not. She brushed tears from her face; cursing herself for letting her heart get involved.

* * *

"Ai you have fetched a fine price for just one evening," Megumi laughed while placing jewels upon the silent girl.

"I don't know what it is, but since being around the Kazekage you seemed to have grown in beauty!" Miko laughed, Ai shot her a warning look and Megumi paused in confusion, but Miko carried on, "hmm…that's right. The Kazekage must want you to look good. But why when I hear you are still in separate rooms." Ai looked down and said nothing. "And the Kazekage certainly seems happy around you, smiles a lot more I hear-"

"Miko. Leave us," Megumi said suddenly, Miko looked surprised but left the room with a smile. Megumi put a hand to Ai's face and the young girl looked up at her.

"What is it Megumi-sama?" Ai asked, her voice devoid of emotion.

"What is this condition you are in? Come on, get up and get ready," Megumi moved away and still Ai sat there. "Kaito-san is waiting downstairs." Ai looked at the woman. Megumi noticed something in her eyes and nodded as realisation came. "Hmmm…you love the Kazekage. Forget him." Ai was shocked. "It is the truth of the matter; Kaito is your customer now. You and the Kazekage…it is a dream. And a courtesan's eyes are not for watching dreams. They are for showing dreams. To entice people."

"But the Kazekage is not a dream, Gaara is a reality. And," she took a breath "I love him."

"Love? What do you know of love? You are young! And Gaara, he is selfish. You know this. This lavish life does not run on love, it runs on whoever is willing to pay. Your beloved Gaara has given you freely to Kaito-san; does this not show you where his heart is?" She threw some jewellery onto a bed near Ai, "get ready. Kaito-san is downstairs." Megumi left the room. Ai stood, looked round and knelt next to the bed. She wept for a little while and heard someone come into the room and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Now, now. There is nothing to gain by crying," Miko's sweet voice came in her ear. "It's a difficult situation for us all. Even me-"

"Even you?!" Ai looked at her old friend. "You are the only one who knew I loved him. I told you in confidence. You told her didn't you? Why Miko?" Her friend smiled.

"It showed on your face without my help. And you are too slow to satisfy the Kazekage-"

"He's not like your lovers! He wouldn't just use you and discard you; he's worth more than that!" Ai bit her lip as she realised what her friend would say.

"Then what is it he's done to you? Wake up Ai, you're not a kid anymore. This is the way it is for us." Miko took a dress from the bed and went to see herself in the mirror with it against her body. Ai stood up.

"Just because you want to get into his bed you would destroy what I have with him?" Ai asked.

"You're so naïve. You mean nothing to him. He'll ask you to carry out tasks and think nothing of you." Ai shook her head.

"you're wrong. He's not like that."

"you're boring me Ai." Miko went to the door of the room, "if you want my advice, I'd say you should satisfy him soon or he'll go looking elsewhere. And I would also not bother telling him you love him; he'll just discard you sooner." She left.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Kankuro yelled at his younger brother while they ate dinner and discussed Gaara's plan. Gaara wouldn't usually mention his work to his brother but for some unknown reason Gaara had an uncertain feeling in his stomach. "It's called guilt you idiot!" Kankuro held his head in his hands at his brother's idiocy.

"What do I have to feel guilty about?" Gaara was shocked.

"Gods…you really are…she…and you…Gods." His brother muttered.

"What? What is it?" Gaara was getting annoyed at being made to look like a fool.

"It's because you are falling in love with her and you don't even realise it!" Gaara stared at his brother before blushing.

"Love?" He had no memories of such a thing, "what does a courtesan know of love?" He spat out, suddenly irritated.

"Whoa Gaara, she's the same age as you; young hearts fall in love a little faster. Just because she is one who can never have the love she craves, doesn't mean she can't understand it or feel it. I think the real question you're asking is; what do I, Gaara of the desert, know of love?"

"I can't…she can't," Gaara stuttered.

"And? What of it?" Kankuro gulped down some water. "Go to her when she comes back, apologise for being such a…"

"Complete idiot." Gaara seemed to have realised something, "I'm going to get her back." He left the table.

Ai walked down marble steps into a moonlit courtyard, different to the one earlier. The pink flowers sparkled in the moonlight as Ai descended into the Eden. She wore a dress dark as the night sky and equally as beautiful as the stars looked down on them. Fountains lined the walkway she was to dance on. Megumi was sat next to Kaito-san and Miko walked passed Ai. Their eyes met, and Ai felt sadness; a friendship lost over the love of a man she could never have. Ai finally reached Megumi and Kaito and knelt down before the man.

"Sir, your slave is ready."

"Slave? You are the queen of my heart." Kaito-san looked surprised at this type of conversation from a woman he had heard so much about.

"The one who is sold; how can she be a queen?"

"Only my heart can decide of this," his head turned accusingly to Megumi, "no one else." Megumi took her leave and walked off to a balcony.

"But no one will listen to the decision of my heart."

"Why not?" he leant back on his pile of cushions, "I will listen. And keep listening forever. But I will not abandon my search for happiness."

"Drink?" Ai asked as another woman came to offer it to Kaito; he nodded and took the glass. "this happiness that you seek; she is no more than a living corpse, nothing else. Not worthy of the love you wish to bestow-"

"For the sake of the Gods don't talk this way. You'd better kill me, but don't kill my desire. I will surely achieve my happiness." He looked at her and saw her eyes were blank.

"Tell me your plans then," she tipped a little more sake into his cup, "to achieve happiness."

"It's a secret," he said and Ai scoffed; he was tipsy already.

"Won't you tell," she tipped a little more into his glass, "the queen of your heart?" He laughed.

"Alright, you want to know how I plan on becoming the Kazekage?"

"Kazekage?" Ai listened while giving him more to drink, of his plans to overthrow Gaara, taking in every detail that could be used to stop Kaito. An hour or so passed of this; women had left for dinner already.

"And then…you will truly become my queen." He held up his glass as he lay back on the cushions, saluting the stars. "To Ai, Queen of my…whatever." He downed the glass in one. He looked at her.

"You're very beautiful." He said.

"yes…people have said something like that to me before." She remarked and he laughed and then pointed an accusing finger at her.

"But I bet Gaara hasn't eh?" She lowered her gaze as he said this, "bet Gaara's never shown you how beautiful he thinks you are." She shuffled a little away as he was coming closer. "Would you like me to?" He asked.

"No," she stood, "I'm leaving Kaito-san." But before she could walk away Kaito grabbed her dress and pulled her back to the floor, she lay beneath him in a second. They struggled for a moment on the floor and Kaito pinned her arms to the cold marble floor. His hand struck her face and she cried out. "Insolent woman, you will obey me." He dived down to kiss her but something came between them, a dark mass.

Ai felt Kaito being ripped from her body as she lay beneath the mass of glimmering something. Tears filled her eyes as she felt so helpless, she was shocked out of her thoughts as she heard something crash. She looked round and she saw kaito's body fall to the floor, looking at the dark matter moving from his body she could now see it was sand. She turned to see, atop a roof, Gaara standing in the moonlight, a slight breeze ruffling his crimson hair.

* * *

yay! gaara's cool...but we all know that.

reviews appreciated,

Valentine (QOH)

-x-


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, remember how in the last chapter there's a full moon, that's why Gaara's really like…aggressive. Anyways, the fic:

* * *

He jumped down from the roof and looked with disgust at Kaito. He held out his hand in the direction of the fallen man, sand began to envelope Kaito's body and Ai realised what Gaara was going to do. "Desert-" But he was cut short as Ai ran into him and pulled his hand down.

"No, Gaara!" She shouted at him, trying to lower his hand but he was too strong. "There are other ways to deal with people." His eyes did not meet hers until now and she saw in there something different to what she usually saw; the reckless side he hid so well.

"Any man that touches a woman without her permission is filth." He growled at her but she was equally as persistent.

"Please, don't kill him Gaara-"

"I heard of how he is planning to overthrow me and-"

"You heard?" Gaara was thrown off by the question and his eyes held confusion. "You mean you were there the whole time?" He couldn't understand why she was so upset. "And you waited until he was on top of me before acting?" She hit his chest with a fist, it didn't hurt him at all but he felt some pain near there. He looked back to the man and the will to destroy him was overwhelming. She realised he was going to do it anyway; she took a few steps back from him, threw some papers at him, "here, I wrote down what he said," and ran into the house. He caught some of her tears on his face.

He wiped them off, took one last look at the man's limp body and walked after Ai. He entered the building, looked both ways and could see her nowhere. Many women lined the corridor looking at him with frightened eyes.

"You act with such fire on her behalf, Kazekage-sama." He turned at the sound of Megumi's melodic voice. "If you are not careful people will begin to talk-"

"People can say what they like. But I would trust them to hold their tongue in front of the Kazekage," he spat at her and she bowed apologetically. "Where is she?"

"Ai left for the bathhouse, that's in this direction," she pointed a long thin finger into the distance and Gaara followed it.

* * *

The bathhouse was just as beautiful as the Tea House, sure his own home was pretty but nothing could match the white marble floors, giant flowers or jewel encrusted walls. He came to what he thought was the reception and saw Ai's friend, Miko, at a desk.

"Where is she?" he growled.

"My, my," Miko said with honey coated sweetness as she glanced him up and down. The emeralds that covered her hair shimmered in the golden light of the lamps. "What brings you here, Kazekage-sama?" She leant against a pillar next to the desk so the moonlight caught her face.

"Where is Ai?"

"Why go looking for a flower that does not want to be seen?" Miko asked and Gaara fought hard the temptation to roll his eyes.

"I have no time for poetry or riddles or your sweet words Miko-san, just tell me where she is-"

"Why do you persist on following after someone so plain and insignificant?" she said in a dangerous whisper.

"That is none of your concern. Now, tell her I want to see her."

"She doesn't want to see you, Kazekage-sama. What a selfish child she is-"

"I don't care what she wants; I'm the Kazekage and overrule what she says." He stated, "tell her I am coming. Now. But also tell her, I did not kill him." Miko resentfully bowed and walked into a room a little way off. A few moments later another woman came out, dressed in bright pink; she was a servant at the bathhouse.

"You can come in through here," she gestured towards a room behind white curtains; he nodded his thanks as she bowed.

Gaara parted the white drapes and stepped into the fragrant room. Ai was sitting on the marble steps to the fountain of warm rose water; her head was tilted back so her hair cascaded in the water. Red rose petals that were in the water slowly drifted onto the dark waves of her hair. She wore a light blue dress; it was the simplest thing Gaara had ever seen her wear. Women sat around her, talking and laughing amongst themselves, some were pouring more water on Ai's hair from golden jugs. They looked up as he entered and from a nod of his head they left. On her way out Miko chose to take the exit the Kazekage had come through. As she walked past him she "accidentally" nudged his elbow with hers, making him look at her.

"Forgive me Kazekage-sama," She smiled sweetly at him and he smiled politely back. She left the room and Gaara stared up at Ai, she had not looked at him or given any greeting sign. He walked up the steps and her eyes were cast downwards, she refused to look at him. He sat next to her at looked up at the domed ceiling.

"Are you angry with me?" Ai looked at him for a moment before sitting up properly and swinging her hair out of the water so that it struck his face. He closed his eyes as it made contact and he could smell the familiar scent of roses in her hair. Water splashed in his face and he grabbed the hair near her scalp and pulled it back.

"Ah…" she murmured as her head was drawn back to the marble steps. She now lay next to him, squirming under the pain. She soon realised she could not break free and made no more movement. She just stared with angered eyes up at his. He held tighter on her hair and she winced. Holding her there he went to her stomach and wiped the water off his face and onto her dress.

"That wasn't very nice." He whispered and came back up so they looked at each other. He didn't notice her hand had moved for a golden jug and she had filled it with water from the fountain. She held it above him and poured it on his head; she didn't even smile with satisfaction as he shook his head beneath the flow. He fingered a pearl necklace around her neck before snatching it off and striking her head with it like a whip. Blood dripped from the place of contact, a small scar would form just beneath her hairline on her forehead. The pearls fell into the water. He laughed softly, "now you have my mark on your forehead, and I have yours on mine." He pointed to the kanji symbol on his forehead. _(AN: Gaara's symbol says "Ai" which in Japanese means "love")_

Ai had taken some water in her mouth as it had poured down is head and onto her neck, she spat it out at him.

"You know you could show a little more respect to the Kazekage." She said nothing. "Forget Kazekage then; I'm meant to be your lover." Here she became outraged.

"How can I? My cruel lover is so heartless." She tried to get up but again his hand in her hair pulled her down. He smiled at her.

"Ouch. That revelation hurt…right here." He took one of her hands and put it to his heart. "What else is there you have not told me about this man you call your lover?" His smile faded as he realised her eyes began to mist over; perhaps he pulled a little too hard on her hair.

"He does not know how my heart aches for him. He is a ruthless slave-driver." She sat up and he was shocked enough to let his hand fall from her hair. "But who do I tell? Oh God's," she put her hands together as if praying, bowed her head and shut her eyes. "This idiot of a boy doesn't realise my heart aches for him." He moved so he was sat in front of her and saw her eyes were closed. It was as though he was listening in on a private conversation; one where she could not see him. "He is so close to me and yet so far, every time he comes near he burns me." She opened her left eye a fraction to admire the affect she was having on Gaara; he was completely dumbfounded. She shut her eyes quickly.

"Ai, stop it now…" He whispered but she carried on talking as if he wasn't there.

"Let him come closer, so he can place these anklets on me and I can dance for him. Only him. For he is the only one in my heart." Opening her eyes again she could see he had not gone to retrieve the anklets but still sat there. She inwardly sighed; had Gaara always been so clueless? "Why do you tease me by bringing him here? Heed my words; this fool knows nothing of love."

"That's enough!" She jumped as his harsh words reached out to her, she looked up and saw he was not angry but it was more that…he did not know how to react. She thought for a moment she'd gone a little too far but remembered his words; _it's your job isn't it? _He did not love her, she was just another servant. But she knew that. She was angrier with herself for realising now why she was so bitter to his lack of affection. She stood up to leave but as she walked past him he grabbed her hand. He twisted her arm around her back and pulled her close once more. She winced again from the pain.

"What task is it you wish me to perform now, Gaara?" Her voice dripped with venom.

"I read something today, it reminded me of you." He turned her around so they faced each other under his burning stare she dropped her gaze in that way he liked. "I will recite it; see if you can tell me where it's from, ok?" Ai nodded, he leaded her back to the steps of the fountain and they both sat.

"The beautiful night is here after all,

What a fortunate night this is,

The beauty that is loved by the world from afar,

Is sat right here, next to me.

There are a million things I would like to say,

But my heart questions me now I am here,

What I tell you in my dreams every night, should I whisper it in your ear?

In your eyes there is a magic I can see; the magic of a moonlit night.

Your fragrance follows me like a swift wind,

Carrying my heart away like a weightless kite,

Grace and beauty walk with you and it is a lovely sight.

And the moon bows down to you, to beg for some ivory light.

Your gaze has me so intoxicated,

And in your eyes I can see this magic, the magic of a moonlit night."

He stopped and Ai was shocked to think he could ever make words sound so beautiful. He laughed at the look of awe on her face and she came out of her reverie.

"Where's that from?" He smiled at her and she shook her head.

"I've never heard of it," her voice was still quiet.

"That's because I made it up-"

"You're lying!" She shouted and was quiet as he looked offended.

"No I am not. Those words just come into my head whenever…" His voice trailed away and he looked down. She put a hand to his chin and tilted his face towards her.

"Whenever what?" even though she knew the answer.

"Whenever I think of you." A stunned silence met these words as she tried to understand. After a few moments she said what came to her first.

"And when do you think of me?" she leant over to him and he too came in closer.

"Whenever I take a breath." He whispered and kissed her forehead on the mark he had made; his first note of affection for her. She closed her eyes as the realisation came that perhaps what some called a dream, could be real.

"Gaara," she whispered and could say no more as their eyes met each others with such intensity and desire that her heart-

"Kazekage-sama!" A young boy ran into the room and Ai and Gaara broke their connection.

"What is it?" Gaara commanded from the panting boy.

"Someone…above the village…attacking…giant bird…white…come…please…" Gaara glanced at Ai.

"Giant white bird?" Ai looked at him and they both knew a bird of that description did not exist in this desert. He bent down to her quickly and kissed her hard before taking one last glimpse of his love and running after the boy, the broken pearl necklace still held in his hands.

* * *

Well you all must know what's going on- Deidara has come! And then Gaara gets all Kazekage-napped and everyone's like NOOOO! But then you know he comes back so it's all good right?

But does he come back to Ai? Maybe…maybe not…depends on my mood really. I am quite fond of a sad ending.

Reviews appreciated,

Valentine (QOH)


	7. Chapter 7

Howdy, everyone just put yourself in Ai's shoes for a second before you read this; the guy she found out loves her is taken from her, and she never thought love was something she could get. Ha, I just realised that Gaara felt exactly the same :( but now destiny has torn them apart. Just bear in mind that she thinks he may never come back cause otherwise it's just like, shut up Ai. Well, that's how I feel.

Anyway, let's continue:

* * *

Ai looked into her hands, Gaara had placed something there as he left; a white packet. She had no time to inspect it as the room shook from some unknown force. She ran out of the bathhouse and looked around.

"Everyone, get in here," someone shouted to the women from the Tea House. The Kazekage's palace was in chaos; with everyone trying to get into secure places and find out what was going on. Many women followed the order but Ai, who was not seen by the women, ran in the opposite direction. By now she knew the ins and outs of the palace and moved with ease to a place she knew no one would be.

She entered the Kazekage's bedroom, still hearing shouts from everywhere in the palace. She threw open the doors to the balcony and climbed outside. In the air she saw the giant white bird the boy talked about and now Gaara, floating on sand, came to meet him. She heard Kankuro's voice shout out below her and looked down. He was stood with many ninja's on another balcony. She was distracted by the call of her name outside that she did not see the fall of the Kazekage.

She heard a shout to him and looked around; Gaara was in the hands of a stranger on the bird.

"Gaara!" she shouted and reached out a hand to the night as though hoping to catch him.

"Ai!" She looked down to see Kankuro's painted face. "What're you doing? Get inside; somewhere safe." But she could barely hear him, his voice seemed so distant, for the final truth crashed over her like some giant wave; Gaara was gone.

* * *

_-Four Days later- _

It was evening and the sun was setting, Ai was standing on the balcony of her room as she always did at sunset.

"Ai, what're you doing?" people would ask.

"Waiting for him." And so she waited, everyday as the sun died she waited. And she would continue to wait, no matter how many evenings she would have to endure.

"I gave you three days," a voice said behind her. She turned to see Megumi walking onto the balcony. "Two days for him to return and he hasn't. Ai, you have to think about the worst-"

"Don't say it," Ai pulled her shawl around her, never taking her eyes off the horizon.

"This is ridiculous. He did not love you-"

"he told me!" She turned with burning eyes to the woman.

"What he told you was lies; his morals would not take a whore to his bed so he created the illusion of love to make it more acceptable. No courtesan can have a relationship with the Kazekage." Ai looked at her. "The birds that soar in the sky cannot have a relationship with the fish in the waters-"

"And yet the men on Earth have some relationship to Gods, this planet has some relationship to stars." She spat at the woman.

"Ai, he's not coming back. At least not tonight," she added quickly, "but Ai you have gone four days without any work. The Kazekage's expenses were taken care of; in his absence, in this chaos, no one will take charge of them. So you are of no profit to yourself, or me." Ai looked daggers at the woman who continued regardless, "you have to stay in our quarters but you are making no income, if you do not bring in money soon…I will ask you to leave this place." Ai was shocked, "you have no place to go Ai. No one will house a courtesan-"

"So you will force me to dance without heart?"

"It should have been that way in the first place." Megumi said. "It is your choice Ai. Kaito-san still wishes to see you dance." She left.

* * *

"I have arranged, as you asked, for an entourage to accompany you in this dance." Megumi said as she ensured Ai's hair was flawless, "go now." Megumi placed the box of jewels on her table and Ai picked them up.

There was everything she needed to become his dancer once more. She found a chain of rubies to put in her hair and discarded them; the mark on her forehead was enough for her. She placed a light blue dress on herself; the intricate gold markings had strands of pink in them so she placed rubies and opals all around her body. She saw lying on the desk was the packet Gaara had placed in her hands a long while ago. She went over to it and tore it open; it was marked for her. Inside were two identical anklets, pure gold with rubies and opals too. She smiled to herself as she placed them on her feet. One final look in the mirror, she was ready.

* * *

She walked down the same steps she had that night; the marble ones leading to a pile of cushions where Kaito-san sat. Miko and Asana stood behind her; they did not speak but followed her lead. She knelt down in front of Kaito-san and smiled, noticing the bandages on his hands. The two women gave the drinks and food, Miko placed a bowl of rose petals beside Kaito. They left.

"The queen of your heart is ready," she whispered.

"I'm glad. But where are the jewels I sent for your hair?" He inquired.

"Forgive me, your gifts were beautiful but I wear something more valuable on my head." He saw the mark and his eyes widened.

"My, my, what is that wound you have?"

"It is not to your liking?"

"No it's just that, something as beautiful as the moon should not be touched so harshly," he said with affection.

"but Kaito-san, even the moon is scarred." He laughed.

"So true! Now Ai, what will you sing?"

"Something from my heart." He smiled and nodded for her to begin, twenty women dressed in white took their places behind Ai, the string instruments struck the first note, and her procession of women began to sing behind her. Ai remained silent. _(AN: what the women sing are in italics, Ai's lines are like…_normal

"_One joyous night,_

_When her new lover arrived,_

_Slowly a sea of sorrow rose and was stilled in her heart,_

_Now only from her eyes can you know the tale."_

The drums came into the music and she stood and moved with the rhythm, turning away from him, the rubies on her feet shimmered in the moonlight as though she walked on stars. She turned back to him, her eyes glazed over. The women followed the pattern of her hands. Then the melancholy tone of her voice reached out into the night as she sang. It was as if the whole world stopped to listen.

"Always it was you I loved,

Forever I have longed for you,

For you and nothing else.

My heart has worshipped you,

You and nothing else."

She went back to him and sat close, wanting him to hear her tale. To heed her warning. Her lips were closed and her hands extenuated what the women sang;

"_Sorrow clouds a joy,_

_Shades of anguish darken her,_

_As she goes to tell her beloved,_

_Only to tell her beloved._"

She had stopped moving and just sat next to the stranger, singing the song that had plagued her heart. Her entourage danced in unison, as if somehow they could portray such sorrow with their hands.

"This wound you have left me with," she touched the mark on her forehead and closed her eyes.

"Only adds to my beauty,

My wound I will preserve as your mark forever,

Oh beloved, without you my life is incomplete." Tears streaked her face and her blue eyes opened.

"But tell me, oh beloved," she stood and pointed an accusing finger at the moon, as if she could find him there,

"How do I explain these marks on my heart?" She looked out into the distance, searching for an answer, she picked up to the rhythm and her hands made intrinsic movements.

She stopped singing as Kaito got up and gestured for the dancers behind Ai to leave. He lead them away and made them sit with Megumi, when he returned he took a handful of rose petals from a bowl near by and let the wind carry them out of his hand and around Ai.

"I wish to see you. Just you," he went to sit back down and Ai heard the instruments dwindle, she tapped her feet to make her anklets pick up the rhythm again. She nodded to the women and as they sat they sang. She saw Megumi was infuriated by the words of the song and Ai smiled in her moment of rebellion.

"_Carrying memories of moments past,_

_with burdened steps she walks,_

_her heart cries and her eyes weep,_

_in her heart, his voice resonates." _

Her eyes misted over with reminisce of time they spent together;

"Such memories I have of you,

Of just walking in the rain, of dreams, of being annoyed, placated.

Every moment is etched on my heart,

Into this flame I carry.

Oh beloved, Always it was you I loved,

Forever I have longed for you,

For you and nothing else.

My heart has worshipped you,

You and nothing else.

Nothing else at all."

She stopped in the middle of the courtyard as the instruments struck the final note. Her tear stained face was illuminated by the moonlight and Megumi stood, Miko behind her stood also, both looked thunderous.

"Forgive us, Kaito-san, for this insolence. It is of great embarrassment to us." Megumi bowed her apologies to the man, Miko followed her. Ai said nothing; the song was true, the story could be seen in her eyes. "Ai, get inside, I will talk to you later."

"Please, Megumi-sama, there is no need to be this way," Kaito said to a shocked audience. "I came here in search of beauty, a story and some music. That is what I got, you have done well." Ai looked at him, her anger hiding the confusion she felt.

"But, Kaito-san," Megumi began but the man shot her a warning look.

"I thought you took care of these women well. Can you not see how much pain she feels?" Kaito looked disgusted at the woman.

"No, Kaito-san," everyone turned to look at Ai as she talked. "Forgive her; we women have learnt not to listen to our hearts. She did what she has been told is right." He bowed to Ai in apology. "But I know why you are saying this…I would have to come to your bed whether or not your sweet words enticed me."

"You would?" Kaito smirked.

"Yes, it's my job." She knelt on the floor and shivered as his hand stroked her hair. Not in the soft way she was used to but as though pulling roughly at it.

"Very well." He led her back to the dormitories of the Kazekage's palace.

* * *

Yeah that was a bit crappy :P sorry, will do better next chapter :)

Valentine


	8. Chapter 8

_-Four days later-_

Ai lay on a white swinging bench; it was placed next to a large pond. The pink of the lilies melted into the water and a breeze carried her dark hair away. The rips of her bright orange veil fell into the water; the bright colours on her made her too look like a flower in this garden. Though she had found the orange contrasted alarmingly with her bright blue eyes, she wore whatever Kaito gave her. She felt the weight on the bench shift and opening her eyes she could see Kaito had sat by her feet. She moved to sit upright.

"I saw you," he took a breath, "waiting again…as you always do. Did the horizon bring anything new?" He asked, she shook her head.

"It is still the same; distant and tormenting," he laughed softly and leant over to kiss her, she moved her head away so he reached her cheek. He sighed at this; he had not wanted to tell her, but keep her here with him forever. In truth he had begun to love the woman he sat with and it pained him almost as much as it pained her, to know she was in love with someone else.

"They have found him."

"What? Where is he? Is he…?" Ai stood and almost fell down again from shock. She knelt in front of Kaito and put her hands in his lap, he took them in his own.

"He is travelling with that group from Konoha, and others from our village, he will arrive in a few hours. There will be a festival to celebrate two days after. It is said that a woman gave her life for his-"

"You mean literally don't you?" her eyes widened, "she transferred her chakra to him, didn't she?" she silently prayed for the soul of that woman to find peace.

"She did, her funeral will be tomorrow morning; once things have settled down, then the Kazekage will have a day of rest and festivities will begin." Ai looked up at him, her eyes pleading. For the past four days Ai had been living with him; she gave him what he needed and he returned it with a roof over her head. Would he let her return to the main part of the village of Sand?

"Kaito-san, may i…" her voice trailed away as he looked longingly at her.

"You love him that much, don't you?" she nodded as he stroked the side of her face. "I hated seeing you in such sorrow," he stroked her head and she had to admit that he had learnt to treat her gently. "I hated looking into your eyes and not finding myself there but him."

"I'm sorry, Kaito-san, really, but-"

"You think I am that harsh? That I will not let you go?" He sighed, "Go to him," she looked up at him, eyes wide.

"Really?" he nodded and she kissed him on the forehead; the only time she had ever given affection willingly.

"It will take a day to travel from here to the palace, my servants shall escort you. You will arrive there the evening before the festival. Go now Ai, to your Gaara."

* * *

Gaara entered the palace after what seemed like a lifetime; he had never quite appreciated the smell of the place or the feel of marble against his skin. He had arrived at sunrise and the funeral had taken them into the night. He had been wandering the palace for about two hours now; searching for her. He smiled, thinking she had hidden herself; the only treasure in the palace he would have to search for. He went to the last place he saw her; the bathhouse connected to the palace, he drew back the white curtains that lead to the fountain room.

He saw a figure silhouetted in the darkness, leaning against a pillar. He knew in an instance it was not her, the curves, the scent in the air, none of it matched. He relaxed as out of the shadows stepped Miko. He stepped forwards as she bowed.

"Where is Ai?" his concern was growing as he had not found her yet. Miko put on a look of fake surprise.

"No one told you?" She sighed and played with a strand of straying hair.

"Told me what?" Gaara ran a hand through his hair; he found talking to this girl rather troublesome and repetitive.

"She lives with Kaito now," she smiled sweetly and when Gaara's face seemed uncomprehending she carried on. "When you left she was out of work and was more than happy to go with him."

"You're…you're lying!" He said with suppressed rage. She walked around him and put her hands on his arms.

"I'm sorry, Kazekage-sama, but the heart of a young girl changes quickly. Why," her eyes widened and she put a hand to her mouth, "she didn't tell you she…loved you did she?" He looked into her eyes quickly, mouth dry and nodded. She put her hand down and put her arms tightly around him. "Oh, Kazekage-sama, she has done this before-"

"Done what?" his voice seemed quiet and distant; he found it difficult to say much with the tight feeling in his throat.

"That Ai; she has told many men they are the only ones to have her heart, it was the only way she could-"

"Stop it!" he shouted, broke free of her arms and turned away. For the first time in many, many years, tears entered his beautiful eyes.

"Gaara," she said soothingly, "that is the way she is…" and so her voice soothed him a while as her arms wrapped around him once more and she whispered comforts into his ear.

* * *

By the time Ai arrived it was still the dark half of the morning; the day the festival was to begin. She walked straight into the palace, knowing exactly where to go. A servant was on guard at the front gate, she simply walked past him. He recognised her easily; the girl who was often seen walking with the Kazekage. She had placed a large dark shawl around herself as she left Kaito's carriage and servants.

She travelled with light footsteps up to the top room; to Gaara's room. She opened the door as quietly as she could and walked over to the bed; the room was plunged in darkness but she could make her way around anyway. She knew he never slept before now because Kaito had told her exactly what had happened; about his Biju being removed and she smiled at the thought of being able to hold him now as he slept.

Once at the bedside she lit a small candle she knew was there and a small part of the room was illuminated. But all she could see was his face, the handsome face she knew every inch of; for having looked at it everyday. His eyes were shut and his hair was moved gently by a breeze coming in from the open window. She wiped the hair from his forehead and leant in to kiss the mark that was there; her mark. As she came away the eyes slowly opened and she smiled at him.

"Gaara," she whispered, hardly daring to breathe in case it would wake her from this dream.

"Ai, what are you doing here?" he sat up and the thin sheet that covered his body fell down to his lap; she had never properly seen his body and she blushed as the bare skin of his chest and torso could be seen in the light.

"Why does the sunflower face the sun?" she whispered and put her head to rest in his lap, not caring of the intimate position she placed herself in. "Why does the river flow to the sea?" She held her head up now and moved in close to whisper in his ear, slowly breathing in his scent. "All the same answer Gaara." He snapped his head down to look at her and she was taken aback by the fury in his eyes.

"I have no time for this poetic hustle," he snarled and she looked at him with a disbelieving smile.

"Gaara, what's gotten into you?" she held a hand out to his face and he slapped it away. "Gaara!" she yelled out at the pain.

"That's what you called me once, when I loved you, but now you must call me by my title-"

"What're you saying?" Ai couldn't believe these words. Her shawl fell to the floor as she coiled away from him. Thinking perhaps he was teasing her, like the way he pulled her hair when they last met.

"I am saying you were nothing more than a woman who sold her body for my affection; I heard you took to Kaito's bed swiftly after my leave."

"You think I wanted to?!" she yelled back, she heard people on the lower floors wake from the disturbance. "Gaara, I love you, why-"

"You dared to come here," he whispered in a way that made her sure there was still some demon there, "you dare? In the middle of the night; with your bitter, twisted lies." He looked away from her, disgusted.

She was about to shout back when she saw a hand come out of the darkness and touch Gaara's shoulder.

"Gaara, what is she yelling about?" Slowly, the silhouette of a person came into the light behind Gaara. Ai gasped before whispering:

"Miko?"

LOL:

I think we can all agree now that Gaara was secretly the whore of the story the whole time.

Review it. REVIEW IT NOW.

And Ember won't you let me kill Gaara? Please? Everyone else wants him to die in this story, right?


	9. Chapter 9

_-The night Ai danced for Kaito-_

He led her into his private rooms and stood her next to a long mirror. She pulled her veil from her head and placed it around her like a shawl. She did not notice his hands move to untie her dress from the back and shivered as his cold flesh met the warmth of her back, before he removed the dress completely he turned her around to face him.

"You will not help?" he muttered in a drunken whisper. She was staring at some point behind him, as though trying to distance herself from the situation. He held her in his arms and although Ai thought she could give herself to him as she said; she found she could not. Those sea green eyes looked at her from somewhere she did not know; but she knew she could not hurt them.

"Kaito-san…" she could say no more.

"Hmmm…he kissed her neck and she felt repulsed, suddenly violated, she pushed him away. He looked at her earnestly and shook his head.

"You were right, without heart you are like a corpse," she averted her eyes from him. "Whilst the Kazekage has your soul I cannot touch you." he moved to the bed and sat down. "Come with me, Ai." She was taken aback by the question.

"What? For how long?" She knew she could not go against all his wishes.

"Not forever, but long enough for me to win your love. Give me five days." He looked at her and she did not know what to say. "Five days, and if, in that time, you do not come to love me I shall forever stop fighting for you." he whispered and she found herself nodding.

"Yes, I'll go, but you promise-"

"I will not touch you in any way you dislike in that time." And so it was done; for five days Ai would stay with the man who loved her, he would take care of her…for the simple thing of her heart. Ai smiled; did he not realise that her heart was in such a vice like grip by someone else that even death could not release it?

* * *

_-present day (back in Gaara's bedroom with the…evil Miko)-_

Gaara turned his head back to Miko and she brushed his hair away from his mark, Ai felt a pang in her heart at this but was hopeful as Gaara jerked his head away from her hand.

"Leave us," he said, the smile faded from Miko's face but she nodded and Ai saw her bare back somewhere in the distance as she clambered from the bed and walk to another room; Ai's old room.

"Please," Ai put her head in Gaara's lap and clutched onto the blanket there, "please tell me this is some cruel joke." Tears spilled from her eyes and stained the deep red blanket. Gaara stroked her hair and she thought that it was perhaps a joke, until he pulled her hair to make her face him.

"Tell me, Ai," she grew more frightened as his stare was so intense on her, "if I asked Kaito, would he be able to identify every mark on your body; marks I have not seen?" his face was close to hers and her navel touched his knees, but she had never felt so distant.

"I have only one mark," she winced as he pulled her hair harder, "and it will remain here," she pointed to her forehead, "for everyone to see." He let go of her hair and turned his face away.

"Miko told me of your dance for him, how they heard you long into the night-" he stopped as he saw her put hands to her ears, not wanting to hear anymore.

"Don't say this; what Miko tells you are lies." She looked at him in earnest. "He never touched me, never." She held his hands in hers and looked into his eyes; trying desperately for him to see. "This is the truth."

"How can I believe you? What about the others?" He spat at her, his hands let go of hers and she looked down; struck by confusion.

"Others, what others?" Tears fell into her lap.

"Miko told me of the other ones you told you loved; am I just another fool?" Suddenly Ai was angry.

"Yes," she stood, "You are a fool," he looked at her, "for believing Miko and not me. You are a fool for not seeing how much pain you're causing me." she held her head high and tears did not come anymore. There was a loud knock on the door and Kankuro's voice sounded through the wood.

"Gaara, what's going on? You ok?" Ai and Gaara looked at each other for a moment longer before the door burst open, Kankuro fell into the room.

"Gaara! What- oh, Ai? You're back!" He looked happily from one to the other until he noticed the tears on Ai's face. "What's happened?"

"I have dismissed Ai from my court-" Gaara began.

"What? Why?" Kankuro looked dumbstruck.

"The Kazekage wrongly accuses me of being unfaithful." Ai looked to the floor.

"What insanity is this?" Kankuro looked at his younger brother.

"I've heard enough," Gaara ran a hand through his hair in a troubled way, "Ai, leave this place, return to your Kaito and never enter the palace again."

"GAARA!" Kankuro was outraged but Ai put a hand up to stop him.

"Fine, Kazekage-sama. But let me have one more word please." She turned back to him and she saw his eyes gave her permission to go on. "You are the only person I have known, who has let me out of this golden cage. And I love you for that. But now you send me back to that cage. And I do not hate you for it. But please, find the truth before you cast me out completely."

"I said…_I've heard enough." _Gaara's eyes fell away from hers as though he'd finished it. Kankuro looked from Ai to Gaara before shouting at his younger brother.

"Everyday Gaara…everyday we saw Ai wait at that window," Kankuro pointed to the balcony, "waiting for you to come back-"

"And I will continue to wait Kankuro-san." Ai stated without emotion. She took one last longing look at Gaara.

She left the room. The door slid shut and Miko came out of the other room as she heard this, wrapped up in a robe. Kankuro looked at her and all became clear.

"That's pathetic Gaara." He said to his brother, "she loves you, comes back and finds you in bed with another woman. Then you treat _her _like crap?" Gaara looked at him in a way that made Kankuro think his demon was still present.

"Who're you to talk of what the Kazekage decides-"

"I'm not talking about the Kazekage; I'm talking about my little brother." Kankuro shook his head and left the room.

* * *

"So you came back in search of him and he discarded you?" Ai lay on her bed in Kaito's house that was in the centre of the village. Kaito was talking to her from a chair. She nodded.

"I don't know what hurt more; thinking he was dead or having him say those things to me," she looked out of the window to the full moon and sighed.

"So do you wish to pursue him any further?" Kaito questioned her with burning eyes; thinking that perhaps her heart had been set free.

"No, I do not. But I don't want him to be twisted by Miko; he treated me so harshly after a night in her presence, can you imagine what he'd do to others-"

"You're way too selfless for politics Ai," Kaito interrupted and she smiled.

"He told me that once…" her voice faded as her mind clouded with reminisce.

"You have a performance at the festival tonight don't you?" He asked, bringing her out of her reverie.

"I do?" She replied and he nodded.

"Yes, everyone in court is coming to see you dance-"

"Doesn't that mean…?"

"Yes, the Kazekage will be there too," he saw her eyes look appealingly at him. "What, you think I'm not going to let you go? Come on, you can come back later and get ready, the festival starts in an hour and we have to be out there with everyone else." He saw her look down ashamedly, "Ai, what's wrong?" she took a breath before answering.

"Who would want to be seen with the ex-courtesan of the Kazekage?" her voice dripped venom and another melancholy tone he could not pin point. He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"If you know the Kazekage well, you'll know he would have at least protected your reputation for the rest of the villagers-"

"So I'm just an average prostitute-"

"You know very well that's not how villagers view women of the Tea House; you are of the most intellectually powerful people in the village. Megumi-sama came up with the polling system here and that's helped a lot, you're the one who helped create the plan to get more water here, faster and more efficiently." He smiled at her and she nodded, they left the room.

* * *

That night the village was alive with the spirit of festivities; people talked and laughed in the streets under the colourful lights given by lamps, the smell of honey from the drinks was heavy in the air and soft music could be heard wherever you went.

Ai stood in the middle of all this, a few steps behind Kaito, she wore colours of white and silver; the traditional colours of celebration in the village of sand. She blushed every time someone turned to look twice at her; each one wondering why a girl of such beauty held her head low in shame and melancholy.

"Ai, I must see to some friends, will you be ok wandering by yourself?" Kaito turned to her and she nodded.

Ai walked through the village, taking in the beauty that was just in being outside in peace, with those you loved. She saw, under a canopy of red and gold, a small store where many children gathered. She could see some of the flowers that the stall was giving out; small and sparkling in the distance. Walking over she heard a young girl squeal.

"No, no, no!" the little girl was looking around the place, evidently she had lost something. Her brown eyes widened with guilt, "Hana said not to lose it and just to get one!" Ai approached the stall and saw they were selling small crystal flowers; a variety of colours shimmered in the moonlight. "Oh no!" Ai looked down at the young girl and crouched next to her.

"Have you lost something?" she said kindly and the girl looked at her for a minute before deciding she was trustworthy.

"Hana gave me some money to buy a flower for…a friend," here the young girl blushed and Ai smiled, "but I can't find it." The girl looked longingly at the flowers on the table.

"What do they mean?" Ai asked, the girl stared at her; waiting for her to elaborate. "I've never seen crystal flowers, what aspect of our culture is this?" Ai's delicate fingers brushed a light blue petal.

"They're called Akina-"

"Spring flower?" Ai said and the girl nodded.

"You get a younger person of the village to buy one for you and give it to the boy…or girl…you love the most!" She squealed with excitement, "then the child tells the boy or girl who's giving them the flower, then IF they wear it in their hair or on their clothes you know that that person loves you back!" The young girl seemed quite fond of love, Ai smiled at her naivety. "BUT you can only do it on REALLY special occasions."

"Like the return of the Kazekage?" Ai nodded as she understood this new tradition. The little girl nodded. "Here, let me buy you one," Ai got out a small silver purse from her robes and the young girl smiled.

"Really, Lady?" She laughed as Ai nodded and the girl went to pick out her flower. She ended up with a green and gold one, although Ai suspected she wanted to keep such a beautiful thing for herself.

"My name is Ai by the way." She smiled at the girl who beamed at her.

"I'm Noriko…aren't you gonna get one lady…Ai-san?" the young girl asked and Ai looked down at the delicate flowers.

"No…there's no one I have to tell I love-"

"OOOOHHH!" the girl winked and Ai was taken aback, "your prince already knows! Does he love you back?" Ai laughed.

"I think so."

"What d'ya mean "you think so?"" the girl laughed and Ai was about to respond when someone came between the two to pick a flower. It took Ai a moment to recognise her, Miko turned around in fake surprise.

"Hello Ai!" she said sweetly, Ai nodded at her and smiled. "Not buying any Akina I see." Miko taunted and Ai merely smiled in response, which seemed to annoy the girl. "I'm just getting one for Gaara-"

"Gaara!" Noriko suddenly shouted, making the two of them jump. "As in…Kazekage-sama," Noriko's eyes shone with admiration. When Miko nodded the young girl practically fell over. "He's so handsome!" she squealed and Ai laughed.

"Yes, he is." Miko stated as she turned away from Ai and Noriko to select a flower, "but he'll look better once he wears my flower…" She turned back and was shocked as Noriko has climbed up some boxes to stare at her in the face. "…what is it?"

"So you're the girl everyone's been talking about?" Noriko looked her up and down, "the one the Kazekage's fallen in love with." Ai blushed; Noriko was talking about her. "That's a shame…" Ai and Miko looked confused; the little girl looked again at Miko, "they told me you were pretty." Ai put a hand to her mouth to stop herself from laughing and Miko was outraged.

"How dare you. You little-"

"Now, Miko," Ai stepped between the two, although it looked as if Noriko was up for a fight. "She's just a child." Miko debated this for a moment and then turned back to the stall, picked up her flower and was about to leave when a thought crossed her mind.

"You're going to be performing tonight aren't you?" She said scathingly to Ai who nodded. "Hmmm….you're going on after me. Try not to trip up in front of Gaara won't you?" Ai said nothing and Miko walked off. The butterflies in Ai's stomach intensified as she thought of her performance later on.

* * *

That was bad I know but Noriko gave me jokes so that sort of makes up for it!

Reviews appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey howdy hey, sos for the wait...actually its only been like two days but you know how it is; high school's a bitch. specially when you get in trouble for not doing prefect duty when i SO was...i just was doing it different to usual! like i can be bothered to check on lower years...damned blue jumpers...am i right? YES.

anways, the fic:

* * *

"What's going on with the world?" Noriko asked in a whisper as she shook her head. Ai looked at her and smiled; the child acted way beyond her years.

"What do you mean Noriko?" Ai asked and began to walk away from the stall, Noriko walked by her side. Somehow Noriko's hand found hers and Ai gained some comfort in the fact that the child trusted her; did not judge her.

"I mean: what the heck is the Kazekage doing with a girl like that when there are girls like…girls like you around?!" Noriko said and Ai laughed. "Hey, Ai-san, I have to give this flower to my sister's boy so can you come with me?"

"Of course," Ai said and squeezed Noriko's hand in a reassuring way as she could tell the girl was nervous. Silence came for a few minutes as they walked, each lost in their own thoughts about the same man. Noriko began conversation again.

"I wonder if the Kazekage is really a nice man." The child said nonchalantly, Ai looked down at her and frowned.

"He is," she said and blushed as Noriko's eyes looked at her with scrutiny.

"How do you know?"

"I talked with him once, a long time ago-"

"He was probably just being nice because you're pretty." Noriko sniffed.

"What makes you think the Kazekage is not a nice man?" Ai asked, choosing to ignore the last comment Noriko made. The young girl rolled her eyes as though she was explaining the simplest thing.

"No nice guy would love a woman like _that." _Ai looked up as Noriko nodded in front of them as she said the last word. Ai stopped walking, in the distance she saw the Kazekage stood with his new lover, she was handing him the flower. Ai tried to look away but found that her heart was racing at the sight of his crimson hair and light coloured eyes. Ai blushed as she remembered how hadnsome he was, how his skin looked in the twilight hours, how he smelt as he lay next to her. She smiled as she saw Gaara shake his head and place the flower back into Miko's hand, Noriko laughed out loud. "I guess I got it wrong; she's not the girl the Kazekage loves…" And so for a few minutes Noriko thought hard of whom this mystery girl was; never guessing it was the one holding her hand.

"Noriko, where is this boy?" Ai asked after a while, not sure where their wandering was taking them. Before Noriko could answer two twin girls and a boy came up to the pair. The twins were dressed in identical pink Kimono's, they were exactly the same but one had green eyes and the other had pink eyes. The boy was blue eyed and very, very, shy. All of them held up crystal flowers to Ai who was taken aback, the green eyed twin beckoned Ai with a finger. Ai bent down and listened to the whisper.

"Keiji-san gives you this flower in hope that you will wear it in your hair." She said and when Ai was too shocked to reply the other twin tugged her robes and Ai went listen.

"If you refuse Taro-san you shall surely leave him heartbroken," she said it as though reading it and Ai smiled at her efforts. Ai then straightened up and looked at the boy who in turn looked away; as though wishing to be somewhere else. He beckoned Ai with a finger and she leant close; he whispered so quietly the music in the background seemed to carry his voice away.

"I want you to have this." He whispered and she looked down at the dark blue crystal flower.

"Who does?" Ai asked, wondering why he had not given the name of her admirer. The boy looked pained at the thought of having to talk again and Ai smiled to make him feel less awkward but he just blushed furiously and could say no more. Ai stood and looked around at them before sighing.

"Tell all of those who asked you to bring me these flowers that I am flattered but I'm afraid my heart is not mine to freely give-"

"It belongs to another!" Noriko interrupted and winked up at Ai who smiled. "But she's not telling who." At this the children seemed disheartened but smiled up at Ai and went to return the flowers. Noriko smiled slyly at Ai.

"What is it Noriko-chan?" Ai asked.

"You talk real funny." The girl said. "Like you speak poetry. Is that what love does to you?"

"Love…is a little complicated. You can't really understand it until you've experienced it." Ai smiled and the confused Noriko who looked ahead of them. A smile crossed the young girls face.

"oh there he is!" Noriko suddenly ran forwards to a boy, Ai watched from afar as the exchange happened and felt some happiness for the girl called Hana that the boy wore her flower. Noriko ran back to Ai with a wide smile.

"I see it went alright." Ai said and Noriko laughed as Ai had suddenly dropped her poetic poise.

"Yeah it did!" Noriko was very happy about this but seemed to jump up and down at the sound of a ringing bell.

"What's that?" Ai was confused at the masses of people suddenly moving towards the courtyard that was directly in the middle of the town.

"The dances are starting!" Someone shouted to her. Noriko pulled Ai's hand to walk forwards with her.

"The dances?" Ai sounded unsure.

"Yeah, it's like the entertainment for the evening," another voice said behind her, she turned to find Kankuro.

"Kankuro-san!" Ai turned to embrace him, dragging Noriko back.

"What the-" She heard a muffled shout from the little girl as Kankuro hugged Ai, trapping Noriko between them. They separated and smiled at one another.

"I hear you're performing after Miko," Ai cast her gaze downwards, "make it a good one Ai." He said as he moved forwards at the sound of his name.

"Noriko?" Ai said, "doesn't this mean that the whole village will be watching?" Noriko nodded and Ai gulped at the thought of having to dance for so many people; she had not done so in ages. They made their way to the courtyard.

The courtyard contained those same pink, giant flowers that the Tea house had. There was a raised square platform in the middle of where people sat, villagers lined the sides of the stage, balconies, roofs and pretty much anywhere that would let them see. The night was fragrant with honeysuckle from the cups everyone had with them, the soft hum of whispers died down as the first performer walked onto the stage. Ai narrowed her eyes as she spotted Gaara, directly opposite, sat on a throne like chair and although his eyes looked Miko up and down as she walked on, Ai could tell he was bored.

"Hey, Ai-san," Noriko tugged at Ai's dress, "that's that girl isn't it. She looks mad now that the Kazekage refused her." Noriko giggled and was immediately shushed by many members of the audience. Although Ai noticed that this piece of gossip spread around the entire courtyard in a matter of moments.

The dance began, Ai had to admit that Miko's voice was beautiful, though her gestures lacked grace; where they could not emphasize her movements her words did. Ai sighed as she again remembered that Miko's figure was curvier than her own; far more desirable was she in fact that for a moment the tiny spark of hope Ai had faded. She looked to Gaara, a thin smile on his face, she felt the tight feeling in her throat come back as she remembered; _he used to smile like that at me. _The song ended, no one really took in the words, and most were transfixed by the beauty of Miko's body and movements. Ai saw Miko get up and walk to Gaara, she placed a light kiss on his cheek and Ai looked away; not wanting to see what he returned to her.

It took Ai a moment to realise that people were waiting for the next dancer and that was her. She got up, knees shaking slightly from nerves and as she passed, Miko nudged her with her elbow, Ai looked up and caught a glimpse of a crystal flower in her hair; had Gaara given her that? No matter, some other feeling was inside of Ai; along with nerves and sorrow she found the excitements of dance enthral her once more and now she was determined to beat Miko. She heard Noriko shout some words of encouragement, this was met with much approval of the crowd. Ai could hear their whispers.

"hey, isn't that Ai?"

"The Kazekage's Ai?"

"She is quite beautiful."

"I heard she was one of the best dancers the Tea house has ever produced." And so many comments like this were whispered through the crowds; some even reached the ears of the Kazekage.

Ai walked to the centre of the platform, that haunting sound of her anklets echoed in Gaara's head once more; the only sound now that reminded him of her. Yesterday in his office he had heard them and for a fleeting moment caught himself wishing it was her, but Miko entered his room instead. He looked up to her face, he had tried for so long to avoid those blue eyes but found now that their sadness captured him and he was suddenly plagued with a desire to hear what words she would sing.

She sat on the floor and looked directly into Gaara's eyes; daring him to question her, suddenly she found she was not nervous. It was just like those practices she had gone through with Gaara. It was just him and her, in the courtyard of the palace; he had taken a break from work as she danced for him. That was all this was. She was just dancing for him, like she always had been. She put her hands into position, the string instruments started and her mouth opened; the audience held it's breath to hear her words.

"The beautiful night is here after all,

What a fortunate night this is,

The beauty that is loved by the world from afar,

Is sat right here, next to me.

There are a million things I would like to say,

But my heart questions me now I am here,

What I tell you in my dreams every night, should I whisper it in your ear?"

Still Ai did not move as the drums had not started; it was just her voice and the sound of a few instruments, her words were met with many comments of approval from the audience.

"In your eyes there is a magic I can see; the magic of a moonlit night.

Your fragrance follows me like a swift wind,

Carrying my heart away like a weightless kite,

Grace and beauty walk with you and it is a lovely sight.

And the moon bows down to you, to beg for some ivory light.

Your gaze has me so intoxicated,

And in your eyes I can see this magic, the magic of a moonlit night."

The drums started, she stood, looking straight at Gaara; knowing these were the words he had said to her once, the words that were etched on her heart. She could hear many whispers from the audience:

"Wow…such poetry they have taught her."

"What beautiful words…"

Ai smiled and moved to the slow, rhythmic beat of the music, her hips swayed as she walked seductively and she smiled in satisfaction as she saw Gaara blush at these words. She began to sing again:

"It was that one romantic night,

We walked hand in hand,

During those times we talked,

Tell me, did my words ever reach your heart?"

At the last line the music changed; instead of being soft and slow the pace picked up, the anger of her words showing through the harsh sound of the drums and the way her anklets sounded sharper against the marble floor. Everyone seemed to be intrigued by this turn of events; what had started out to be a romantic love story had somehow become something of…it was hard to place the tone of her voice…perhaps it could be called revenge? Ai opened her mouth to sing again:

"What has happened here?

What was it the moon witnessed that made this happen?

I thought of you as unfaithful, beloved.

And you thought of me as unfaithful."

She met Gaara's eyes and he looked away; not wanting to see the hurt or anger there. She carried on regardless.

"Don't accuse me falsely my love,

My heart is delicate; do not hurt it this way.

With your false accusations."

Ai walked over to Kaito in the audience and allowed a smile to greet him, he nodded in return and all around Gaara he could hear the whispers of strangers in the crowd:

"Who's she talking about?"

"What sadness has she been through?"

"This tale is true; no one can sound like that unless their heart is truly broken."

Gaara's eyes began to sting; he had a tight feeling in his throat; this feeling he could not place seem to engulf him. All he could hear was her voice and the haunting sound of her anklets. Ai looked to the boy she loved so much and walked to him; their eyes connected and never parted as she sang the next part:

"If you don't like the tears in my eyes,

Then don't hurt me, nor tease me.

My heart is delicate; do not hurt it this way.

With your false accusations."

As she sang and her hands moved in front of him Gaara found he could not tear his eyes away from her, her voice was so full of hurt caused by him he could not help but listen. But his eyes held a knowledge that Ai understood, she nodded in the instrumental interlude and began to walk away from him as though his presence plagued her.

"I know what it is you cannot say but your heart wants to tell me:

You belong to someone else's destiny,

You are not mine,

If this is the truth, then do not reveal it to me,

Please, do not tell me this.

My heart is delicate; do not hurt it this way.

With your false –"

She stopped and was silent as she noticed the Kazekage had stood, the instruments stopped playing too; the entire audience held their breath. Gaara said nothing, he approached her in swift motions and took hold of her wrist; he held it tightly and she winced from the pain. He did not look at her but carried on walking; dragging her along with him, the audience made an aisle for them to walk through. Gaara did not look at anyone; he did not even acknowledge his older brother come out of the audience to stop him; Gaara merely carried on walking. By now they had got to the back of the courtyard and Ai felt tears enter her eyes from the pain; she wiped them away impatiently and smiled reassuringly at Noriko who she spotted a little way off.

The Kazekage and Ai left the courtyard, leaving a stunned audience inside. Slowly realisation came to them and the sound of excited banter filled the hall. Noriko had no one there to share her views with; _Ai-san was in love with the Kazekage, that song was about him. He broke her heart but she still loves him. I guess she was right…love is a little complicated. _

you know what i'd like to say...just a tip for any other writers- NEVER call a character "Ai," because you can never say "Ai's eyes." it just sounds stupid and you can't say, "Ai, I..." because that also is slightly ridiculous. i mean, i know no one cares but WHY DID I PICK THAT DAMNED NAME?! i think i'm still annoyed at the whole prefecting business.

review it. REVIEW IT NOW!!


	11. Chapter 11

Howdy, that was a quick update! this chapter is shorter than the others. wahey! ok, way too excited; here's the next wonderful chapter:

* * *

Gaara and Ai walked in silence for a few minutes, when Gaara was sure they were far enough he let go of her wrist and turned back to her. She looked into his eyes with sly satisfaction; he was furious. He stared at her for a moment, troubled by the spell moonlight usually cast on him when in her presence; the stars looked down on them making the jewels on her sparkle. He finally got over the speechless stage of his anger and threw the hat of his traditional clothing to the floor, making Ai jump.

"You embarrassed me immensely tonight." He looked at her but she kept her mouth shut, "you have nothing to say?" He went up to her and grabbed her arms; her eyes did not meet his so he shook her until she looked at him. But now that he could see the hurt there he could not shout. "What've you done to me, Ai?" He asked weakly as his head dropped and she gasped as the fire suddenly went out of him.

"I have just loved you Gaara," she whispered softly, "always." He looked into her eyes and found comfort in their crystal serenity. As Ai looked into those sea green eyes she noticed that they seemed slightly unfocused, there was a callous way in which he held himself and she could now smell the alcohol on his breath. "Gaara, have you been drinking?" She asked, knowing that one of his morals was never to be taken by such needless pleasures in case enemies used it against him. He seemed confused at the question.

"And what of it?" He asked and straightened up. "You are of no position to judge me-"

"That was not your first time drinking was it? Tell me, Gaara, how many times have you let your ethics slip?" She asked, he laughed and turned away.

"Hardly one to talk of morals," he looked at her in a bored way, "a mere prostitute can never know-" he was cut short as she went to slap him, her hand was caught by sand before it met his pale cheek. "You dare…to touch me?" In a swift movement he caught her and turned her around, holding her tight he pulled her hair so she looked up to the moon. His voice hissed in her ear, "I have scarred you before Ai, like the moon." He pointed upwards. "Don't be so vain. It doesn't suit you."

"Let go Gaara, you're hurting me." she gasped and he let go of her and she took a step so she was out of reach. He smirked at her and she was concerned to find that his behaviour had become more sluggish in the past few minutes. He sat down on a step nearby and rubbed his eyes.

"You know what Ai?" he asked and she knelt next to him, worry taking over her.

"Gaara, what did you drink?" She asked. He waved a hand at her, gesturing for her to be quiet.

"I bet you think I can just take you back, now that I believe you, just like that?" He laughed and slumped forwards. "But I can't. You know now everyone disapproves of me keeping more than one courtesan- because you had such a bad influence on me! I couldn't think straight when you were around; they think you women are a distraction!" He laughed again and Ai put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her; she tried not to break down as she noticed tears form in his eyes. "Do you now how they're going to do that Ai?" he asked and she shook her head, "I believe that the only way to keep a Kazekage away from courtesans is to get him married." Ai gasped and stood, a hand came to her mouth, and she shook her head and walked slowly away from him. "No, wait, that's not the best part," he beckoned her back and she took a frightened step towards her lost love. "I love you…so much it actually hurts," he laughed at her, "and you love me so much you put such sorrow into a song." She put a hand back on his shoulder.

"Gaara, we can-"

"No Ai!" He yelled and shrugged her hand off, "we can't." He slipped down and knelt beside her, he held her arms and touched their heads together, and both of them closed their eyes. "You belong to Kaito-"

"I will always belong to you." She could not keep her tears at bay now and they rolled down her cheeks, still keeping his head close to hers he wiped her tears away.

"Did I…did I ever tell you of what I thought when I first met you?"

"Gaara-" he put a hand to her mouth to stop her speaking then he turned his head and looked into the distance as though the past repeated itself there.

"You looked in such a way at me, that it made me lose myself. You taught me in those first few moments, to see dreams, to love and I won't let you nor I become upset with this life. Because it's in this life you introduced me to such wonderful things. It is in this life I met you." He smiled lazily. "Suddenly my world was drowned in a colour of blue," he pointed to her eyes, "and the smell of roses," he smelt her hair, she laughed through a sob. He kissed her forehead. "There is no hope here Ai. Please leave, please. I can get no peace with you around," he looked at her feet, "and that damned sound of your anklets, it haunts me Ai." He looked at her longingly and she knew he spoke the truth.

"Gaara, don't tell me any of this." She closed her eyes in defeat, "if it would please you for me to leave then I will-"

"Oh it will!" he shouted, "Because you see Ai, it's been difficult; I cannot sleep-"

"I thought you can now the demon-" He waved a hand to stop her.

"I have a new demon," he smiled and continued when she did not comprehend, "she is a beauty known by this world, one I wish to have," he reached out a hand to her and she saw, tied to his wrist was a broken chain of pearls. "But I cannot touch." He pulled his hand away. "Go, now!" he pushed her away and she stood and took a step back. She stood there; stunned by the way he was acting, "if you love me, leave, because it causes me nothing but pain to see you can never be mine."

"Gaara!" She heard Kankuro shout but did not register him coming to his brother, "what's happened?" Kankuro asked Ai who was speechless; the puppeteer helped his brother up. "Have you been drinking?" Kankuro too was shocked at this, Gaara shot him a sharp look and Kankuro was silenced.

"Please get someone to escort Ai back to her room," Gaara said sluggishly. Kankuro nodded and gestures something to someone behind her.

* * *

The next few minutes passed in confusion, Ai was taken back to her room in Kaito's house in the centre of the village. She had to be led there for she found her body and mind was no longer connected; her thoughts were of another place. It took her a moment to realise where she was, she slowly removed her jewellery; there was so much it took her a good twenty minutes. She unclipped the dark waves of her hair and it fell behind her chair. She leant back and looked out of the window.

Outside she could see the full moon and sighed; that would remind her of him forever. How could she avoid something like the moon; to which he had compared her so often? She jumped as an anklet fell from the table in front of her and hit the floor, as she went to retrieve it she noticed a small slip of paper under the desk, she picked this up and turned it over. It was a letter for Kaito; she recognised the handwriting immediately and curiously unfolded the paper as she placed her anklet back to the table. She looked down at the beautiful writing and read:

_Dearest Kaito,_

_I have done what you requested of me; Ai is indeed the closest to the Kazekage's heart, she knows all there is to know about this man. The Kazekage does plan to attend the performances this evening at the festival. From what you have gathered from Ai, I was able to keep an eye on Gaara for her details of his daily routine were correct._

_Recently the Kazekage has taken to drinking; the loss of his love hurt him and so he replaced his desire with something else. I shall place the herbs you gave me into his drink then and I pray all will go as planned for you, beloved. Hopefully the herbs will work him into a deep sleep. He will take his last drink tonight. _

_If Ai is to find this, as no doubt I know she will, for you will want her to read this before she meets her end. Ensure you place it somewhere she will find so before she leaves this world she can know how foolish she has been. She will be the only one to know, for I must relieve my conscience to her, we were the ones my love; the ones to kill the Kazekage the night of the festival. I just want her to know her role in his death. How wonderful that the two lost lovers should die under the same moon. Silence Ai now, while she's stunned by reading this._

_Yours for eternity, _

_Megumi_

"Ai? What've you got there?" Ai turned quickly around, her breathing suddenly increased to quick breaths. Kaito stood in the doorway.

* * *

Don't ask me, I'm just as surprised as you guys are.

Reviews appreciated!


	12. Chapter 12

Howdy, fast update eh? i am just too cool :D

* * *

Gaara stumbled into the darkness of his bedroom, breathing heavily and struggling to keep upright. He had sharp pains coarse through his head and he brushed his red hair angrily away. He slumped on the bed without undressing and, even though his mind seemed oddly disconnected from his senses, he felt someone come and sit next to him. He thought he had heard anklets a moment before, he turned over, a sudden heat came to him and a hand brushed his hair off his forehead, cooling him.

"Ai?" He panted, trying to search for her blue eyes but he found his own eyes could not keep open.

"Shhhh…" the feminine voice whispered back, taking a wet cloth and wiping his brow with it. "You're way too hot." She smiled slightly at the ulterior meaning of her last word, she then proceeded to unbutton his shirt and pulled it off his body, he obliged to her movements and lay back. A breeze came across the room, cooling his body and she went back to wiping his forehead.

"Ai." He took her hand from his head and pulled her body towards his. Once she lay next to his he laid his head on her stomach and wrapped his arms around her. "No…not Ai." He looked up, eyes unfocused, "you aren't…?" his head fell forwards onto Miko's stomach, and she lay there for a while, her hands stroking his face. Wondering what surprise it was that her mother was planning.

* * *

"Ai?" Kaito asked again, he took a step forwards, Ai stepped back and he noticed the letter in her hand. He sighed and shut the door behind him, as he did this Ai reached under the table and grabbed a long dagger from a hidden compartment. Kaito turned back and shook his head. "Now Ai, let's not do anything foolish." He held a hand up to stop her and she took another step back; anger hid the fear in her eyes.

"So this is it?!" She shouted and threw the letter back at him, "your love for me was no more than a trick to allow you to take the Kazekage's place?!" She wiped her eyes hurriedly and backed into a wall.

"I always thought you were smart Ai." He laughed, "Think back! Megumi and I have known each other and conversed for years, we watched you grow into your beautiful self and Megumi watched as her daughter slowly fell behind you. You even beat her to the Kazekage!"

"Daughter?" Ai could not understand what was happening.

"Miko is Megumi's daughter," Ai was stunned at this revelation; Miko and Megumi had always been close but she would never had thought of them as blood relatives. Kaito continued to step towards Ai who had forgotten about her own defence. "So we placed you with him and we warned you! WE WARNED YOU! Not to fall in love because, dearest Ai, there is nothing in love but sorrow." He stopped walking and was three meters away, the young girls eyes held confusion.

"So I fell in love, then what?"

"All we wanted was a record of his day so we could track him; find out where he goes and what he likes. Then when the time was right you came to me." Kaito sat on the bed next to him, as though retelling his plan tired him. "Then I got all the information from you; sweet talked it out of you."

"How do you plan on killing the Kazekage? You are no match for him; even if you drug him he will have his absolute defence." Ai said, trying to work out a way to escape.

"There are ways; poison works well. Get him to sleep then he'll have no idea what Miko will pour into his mouth; just like you poured sweet dreams into his head. All because you gave us the means Ai, all I had to do was-"

"Make me believe you loved me." Ai whispered angrily.

"No, no, no. I do love you Ai." Kaito looked offended at the thought. "Always Ai, but you see, beloved, if I cannot have you; no one will." Kaito stood and, from nowhere, took out two small knives. In one quick movement he threw them at Ai. She held her hands up to block even though she knew it was useless.

* * *

There was a knock at Gaara's door and Miko slipped off the bed, from under Gaara, and opened the door slightly. She saw her mothers eyes look back at her; wrinkled with old age but determined.

"Miko, is he sleeping?" Megumi asked and Miko nodded. Her mother then passed a bottle into her hands.

"What is this?" Miko asked, looking at the shimmering substance within the bottle.

"The scent of death with no label." Her mother replied in her usual enigmatic way.

"But I thought that was in his drink, he should be dead now." Miko replied and her mother rolled her eyes.

"Do you never listen?" Megumi said scathingly, "it has the scent of death; if we put that in his drink he would have known. Pour this into his mouth and leave as soon as you have; death is never a beautiful thing to witness." Miko nodded and shut the door. Megumi walked away down the hall; fingers crossed Miko didn't let fear get the better of her.

Miko walked back over to the bed, she stood for a moment, staring at Gaara. Looking at his face she could see Ai's "mark" on his forehead, this only reminded her of something Ai had said in what seemed like forever ago:

"_I have never met anyone who could make the world so beautiful; after everything he's done, all the tragedy he caused, he's changing Miko. Changing so much that I think we'll finally have a decent Kazekage. And I think…I think I love him." _

And colour rose in her cheeks as Miko thought it; that was the one last thing the two friends conversed. Then the desire inside of Miko drove them apart, the jealousy that Ai could obtain something she could never have. No, she shouldn't think like this…she had to kill him. Now. She raised the bottle to his lips. Suddenly his hand shot up and grabbed hers.

"Miko, what are you doing?" He whispered through the darkness. Miko was stunned into silence; why wasn't he knocked out? There was enough in that cup to make him fall into such a deep sleep…but he didn't drink it all! He was halfway through and would have finished it had he not stopped Ai in the middle of the dance. Miko dropped the bottle quickly and it rolled under the bed; hopefully Gaara could not see through the darkness.

"Nothing Gaara." She whispered quickly and lay down next to him, she tried to embrace him but he pushed her away.

"What…what's happened?" She laughed at him.

"Nothing Gaara; what's gotten into you? We were at the festival, came home because you felt ill and then you fell asleep. Are you feeling better?" She asked sweetly, she could tell Gaara was still trying to process the information. He put a hand to his head and groaned.

"No, I'm not. Where's Ai? What did I say to her?" He asked in a pleading manner and Miko forced herself to smile at him.

"You…you told her it was the end." She heard him groan again and something squirmed inside of her; guilt? "Gaara?"

"It was for the best…I hope." He turned away from Miko by rolling onto his side, "she was a dream, that's all."

"A dream?"

"Something that made me happy for a while, but then I woke to find that dream is untouchable…unreachable." He laughed, "her words have got to me…I'm beginning to speak like her."

"I must leave." Miko suddenly said, Gaara was surprised but bade her goodnight. Miko left his room; she needed to tell her mother.

* * *

Nothing happened. Ai wondered if death was really this painless, she figured it wasn't and looked up. A wall of sand had formed between herself and Kaito; she looked around for Gaara but could see him nowhere. The sand fell to the floor and she saw Kaito looking with such confusion at her and then out of the window; both of them searched for Gaara.

"The Kazekage is not around." Kaito concluded and looked back to Ai as though she were some interesting challenge. Megumi walked into the room and almost fell over when she saw Ai still standing.

"She is still alive?!" Megumi shouted at him and he turned to the woman slowly.

"It seems we have some difficulty in disposing of this desert flower." Kaito looked Ai up and down.

"We've got bigger problems than that." Another voice joined the conversation from behind Ai and everyone moved to see Miko come into the room.

"What is it?" Megumi asked her.

"Gaara has woken up." Miko stated, at this point hope came to Ai and she looked around again for the Kazekage. "Why isn't she dead?" Miko said, finally noticing her old friend.

"That's not a priority." Megumi scowled at her daughter. "We need to get rid of Gaara and Ai, but now Gaara waking has thwarted our plan and Ai will not die-"

"What do you mean "will not die?"" Miko asked but was ignored.

"So what do we do?" Megumi asked Kaito who had remained completely silent; trying to figure out their next step.

"We don't do anything." Kaito said simply; this was met by outcries of the women. He silenced them with a gesture and walked over to Ai. He slowly put a hand to her face; she shook with fear as he stroked her soft skin. "We're not going to kill Gaara."

"Wha-" Miko was again silenced by a look from her mother.

"no, _we're _not going to kill him." He sighed and smiled, "Ai is."

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!

oh, and review it...REVIEW IT NOW!


	13. Chapter 13

Lol, this story is turning out to be quite jokes…I made Gaara an alcoholic…Gaara! Oops, sorry to lower the tone of this poetic tragedy...Anyway, let's continue:

* * *

Gaara sat up in his bed, a glass of water held in his hands, memories of his conversation with Ai had come back to him, mere snapshots but he got the gist. He wiped his forehead and sighed; he needed a drink. He got up from his bed and dressed, he caught a glimpse of the moon as he walked out of his room; its wide eyed stare haunted him almost as much as that sound; the sound of her anklets. How could he face the moonlight now; something to which he had compared her to so often?

He walked down to a place he always knew was open, and he knew the only contents would be his elder brother. The place was dark and oddly comforting to his needs, he sat on a table with his kin, and neither spoke for a few moments until a drink was placed in front of Gaara, he took a sip.

"Give it up Gaara." His brother said, taking a gulp of his own drink. Gaara shook his head, partially to get rid of the groggy feeling he had and as a reply to his brother.

"What would you rather have me do?" He asked scathingly.

"Go to Ai-"

"No." he said adamantly. "I excused her from my presence twice now, she will never come willingly." Gaara was surprised and slightly angered when he heard Kankuro laugh. "What?" the red head asked.

"What was it you said to me?" Kankuro asked rhetorically, "Oh I remember…I want to be needed by someone…that's what you said." Kankuro laughed into his cup, "and then a little while later you said to me…I've found someone Kankuro- someone needs me." Kankuro looked at his brother with genuine sadness, "and for the first time Gaara, for the first time I had ever known, you were happy." He shook his head and looked up at his younger brother who in turn shook his head.

"I have never known this feeling…" Gaara whispered.

"Love?" Kankuro asked and Gaara nodded.

"How should I know how to react?!" Gaara shouted angrily. "This has never happened to me…I don't know anything…I didn't want to…hurt her. But when I found out she had gone to him," he put a hand to his chest, "it hurt more than anything I have ever felt." He held his head in his hands.

"Hmmm…I always thought Ai would be the one." Kankuro said.

"The one I'd love?" Gaara asked.

"Well yes, but mainly the one to teach you to do so. You didn't know how to react; she should've been the one to tell you. But she herself, encaged in the world they put her in, was not in charge of her own life. So then perhaps, you are the one for her…" Kankuro wondered.

"You talk just like they do," Gaara laughed, "in circles. I told Ai that once, she scolded me and even though she shouted it was still…wonderful." He looked at his drink solemnly and pushed it away. "What do you mean "I am the one for her"?" He asked and Kankuro suddenly remembered what they were talking about.

"You know the one who's going to let her out of her golden cage." Kankuro whispered and Gaara nodded slowly, beginning to understand. "What're you going to do?"

"I'm going to set her free, just like she did for me."

* * *

Ai shook her head in disbelief, "what you are asking of me, it's the impossible," she whispered. Miko rolled her eyes.

"It's odd how you think you have a choice." Miko said slyly, Ai turned around to her but found she could say nothing. "Just because you were let out of your golden cage and put back in, doesn't mean it'll ever happen again. Anyway," Miko said to Kaito, "why does Ai have to do it and what's the plan?" she asked, Kaito looked around at her in a disapproving way.

"I don't much care for the tone you take with Ai," he replied, Ai was too tired now to be surprised. "Hold your tongue next time." Kaito glanced back accusingly at Megumi who shot a cruel look to her daughter. "It seems that Ai has protection against physical attack." Kaito picked up his knife and threw it at Ai, who did not flinch this time. The sand on the floor came back up and shielded her.

"How is this possible?" Megumi whispered and Kaito shrugged. The sand fell onto the floor again.

"It doesn't matter; we all know that this defence has weaknesses. What _does _matter is a way to get to Gaara through Ai-"

"I will _never_ help you." She said scathingly.

"You will." Kaito nodded, "bring her in." he whispered to Megumi who nodded and went to the door. Ai looked around Kaito's body to see that Megumi opened the door and led into the room a bound and extremely frightened looking-

"Noriko!" Ai shouted and ran to the girl but Kaito caught her round the middle and threw her to the floor. Noriko yelled a muffled "Ai-san!" To the older girl as her body hit the floor; Ai looked over to the young girl and saw her mouth was covered and her hands were bound. Ai looked up to Kaito as he walked over to Noriko and put a knife to her throat. He turned back to Ai, "you wouldn't dare." She whispered.

"Oh?" Kaito stroked Noriko's hair. "You defended her once in front of Miko; will you do the same again?" He taunted. Ai thought fast, she would _not _let him kill Noriko, but then she would have to kill Gaara. Does a child's life outweigh an adult's? Yes, to Ai it did though she could not entirely explain why. But if she killed Gaara then Kaito would take over the place of Kazekage; but is that actually what would happen? Kaito was an advisor; you had to be the best fighter to take the position of Kazekage. Maybe she could-

"Tell Gaara and I'll kill her before they take us." Kaito seemed to read her mind. But Ai could not think anymore; all that was running through her head was: _don't kill Noriko, don't kill Noriko, don't kill Noriko._ Ai looked over to the girl, who was trying to say something but Megumi pulled on her hair to stop and all that issued was a whimper. Ai stood in defeat.

"Tell me what I have to do." She whispered.

* * *

Oh no! i really didn't know what to make her choose...i have no idea what she's going to do...but it seems as though it's going ok so i'll just do what i've been doing...going with the flow.

reviews appreciated!


	14. Chapter 14

Quick update! And you all love it!

But I have like exams soon so I really need to end it so I can revise. :P I'm such a geek.

Quite a long chapter coming up now guys…I only intended this story to be like 5 chapters long…guess I got a little trigger-happy…except with words, not bullets.

Whatever, here's the next chapter!

* * *

Kaito walked into the darkness of the streets, heading for the Kazekage's place. But he had not walked far and he saw the familiar sight of red hair illuminated by a street light. Gaara seemed to walk with quiet determination; it was not until Kaito stepped purposely in front of him that the Kazekage realised who he was. Gaara and Kaito stared at each other for a moment before the young Kazekage grabbed Kaito's robes and pinned him against the wall.

"Where's Ai?" Gaara hissed at the man, forgetting his diplomatic place.

"At my house, Kazekage-sama, waiting for you." This seemed to still Gaara; his face misted over at the thought of her. His hands loosened on Kaito's clothing but he seemed to remember something and gripped with even more force; his handsome face contorted with rage.

"If you have dared touch her-"

"I assure you I would never do such a thing." Kaito whispered, "while her body may be in my house her heart and soul remain with you." At this Gaara let go of Kaito's robes completely.

"Forgive me-"

"Think nothing of it, I know of many men who would act with such fire for a woman like her." Kaito whispered. "May we talk inside?" Gaara nodded and both men entered the palace.

* * *

"The bottle is under the bed." Miko said as she placed Ai's pale pink veil on her head. Ai was sat opposite a long mirror; Megumi and Miko were getting her ready. Ai nodded to what Miko said, she blinked away the silent unshed tears that were swelling in her eyes. It was the day after the festival and the sun had begun to set, Kaito had talked with Gaara last night, gold light illuminated Ai's face.

"The Kazekage and Kaito have agreed to swap," Megumi stated as Ai scowled at the object-like way she was handled. "Gaara has agreed to give up Miko in exchange for you. Be happy Ai, you're going to your prince." When Ai said nothing Megumi scowled. Miko took the opportunity to taunt her.

"Yes, be happy for you will be the last to see him alive." Ai looked into the mirror and saw behind her sat Noriko, tied to a chair and, although still a bit frightened, a lot calmer than when she had first entered. Miko kneeled down to place Kaito's anklets on Ai's feet but Ai stopped her. Without a word Ai stood, walked over to a chest of drawers and took out the ruby anklets Gaara had given to her. She placed them on her ankles and turned to the mirror. Neither woman complimented her; she did not expect any words from them.

"hmmmm!" she heard from Noriko and smiled at her, Ai went over and hugged her.

"It'll be fine," she whispered to the young girl. Noriko had not been paying much attention to what everyone was discussing; she was too tired and too young to understand such matters. But from Ai's tone of voice she could tell she was leaving and began to squirm out of the chair to get to her, Ai put a hand on hers to stop her struggling g and stroked her hair. "I'll be back, don't worry. They won't hurt you." Ai said and turned back to Megumi and Miko. "I'm ready."

"Very good." Kaito's voice sounded from the doorway. "I will take you to the palace." Ai went to stand with him; she turned back at the doorway and smiled at Noriko. She then looked to Megumi and Miko.

"You know, for a while I considered you both my mother and sister. Now you are strangers to me." She was glad to see that before she walked out of the room both women dropped their gaze.

* * *

Gaara sat on a messy pile of red and gold cushions, awaiting her arrival. He was sat in his own private courtyard; a white marble floor lined with stone pillars, he could hear the sound of rushing water and guessed there was a fountain nearby. There was no moon in the sky that night, just a blanket of darkness covered them; that was fine, when she was near it was like having the moon right next to him. Her ivory light soothed him; the same way he used to sit and watch the moon when he did not sleep. He was brought out of his thoughts as many women and men dressed in white and silver came up from steps behind the pillars. He sat up and began to pay more attention until he could hear it; the sound of her anklets.

He had heard her before he saw her; she came up the steps opposite, wearing a dress of pale pink and silver. He took a breath; he had forgotten her beauty in their time apart, he saw the ruby anklets he had given her sparkling in the lamplight. Her see-through veil was held in place on her head with a small tiara of some white stones he didn't know the name of. She had dark rimmed eyes (_A/N: that's just my way of saying she wore eyeliner :D) _this time; he had never seen her with this before, it made her light blue eyes stand out. The sight of her took his breath away.

Ai saw him sat on cushions opposite her, her eyes locked with his and he stood as though hypnotised by her movement. The black robes he wore made her avert her eyes; they were slightly foreboding. She hadn't realised she was already stood a step away from him, she looked up to his eyes and saw the happiness that was there, a sharp pain went through her heart. She had forgotten how handsome he was in their time apart and she found a sudden longing to be lost within those sea-green eyes. His hair had gotten longer; she hadn't, in a long time, appreciated the way it fell onto his porcelain skin.

"Ai," he whispered and embraced her, she hugged back, although he could tell there was something wrong, the usual soul she had when around him was gone. "Ai, what is it?" He whispered down to her, she did not move but stayed in the embrace for a few moments longer, wishing just to remember him like this. She finally looked up at him and he saw that there was some anguish in her eyes, he lead her to the cushions and they both sat. "Tell me, why is it you look so lost?" He asked and leant back, sitting opposite her. She still did not speak, she was trying to think of something to say but found that she couldn't now she was here. He leant forwards so his head was beneath hers and he could now look into her eyes. "You will not speak?" She shook her head slowly and they both smiled at her manner.

"Gaara," she finally whispered. She couldn't do it; lie to him, it was too difficult.

"Yes?" He turned so that he could place his head in her lap; her hands went instinctively to brush the hair away from his forehead. When she said no more he reached up, put a hand behind her neck and pulled her towards him.

Their faces were a few centimetres away from each others and Gaara smiled as he saw the colour rise in her cheeks. Though he had to admit her lack of enthusiasm worried him, they would usually be arguing about something by now; what was wrong with her? He moved his head up and inch to brush his lips against hers but she turned her head away so he caught her cheek.

"Ai!" He was losing patience with her and sat up; he knew she had always been shy to his touch but this was more so than usual. Turning back to her his fury was stilled slightly by her eyes. "Am I a stranger to you now?" He asked.

"Never will you be a stranger to me," she whispered but quickly shut her lips. Ai looked at him longingly; she couldn't do it, not when he was so in love with her. If he hated her it would be easier, if he didn't long for her in the way she did for him. "If you will not tell me what is wrong…will you sing it?"

"Sing it?" She asked, surprised by the question.

"I'm guessing that's why these musicians have come." He gestured to the awaiting men and women on the sides of the marble floor. He leant forwards so their foreheads touched, Ai closed her eyes. "That which is in your heart; tell me," he pleaded and she nodded slowly.

Ai took her position just in front of Gaara, and he in turn sat back waiting for her voice. Ai smiled at him, all that was in front of her was Gaara, and his backdrop was a clear night sky, his hair ruffled with the breeze which caught her veil and made it flow around her. The musicians started the song and Ai's voiced joined them in its usual sweet melancholy.

"For two moments, I allowed my dreams to begin,

Now I shall let you go your way, please let me go mine.

For two moments, existed the story of our hearts,

Now I shall let you go your way, please let me go mine."

Ai chose not to move at all during this song, but remained still, wanting him to hear what she had to say to him.

"If I am unable to meet with you,

Forget me."

She pointed to him and saw his eyes question her.

"You are under my oath,

Do not have a desire for me."

During the musical interlude Gaara stood and walked towards her, for a fleeting moment she thought he would scold her but he simply sat next to her and turned her head towards him. She sang again:

"Was that you, or a luminous sunbeam?

Was that you, or did a flower blossom?

Was that you or was it a rain of dreams?

Was that you or merely a scent on the breeze?"

She took one side of her veil and held it up as a barrier between them, so he could not see her wipe a tear from her cheek.

"For two moments, I allowed my dreams to begin,

Now I shall let you go your way, please let me go mine.

For two moments, existed the story of our hearts,

Now I shall let you go your way, please let me go mine"

He pulled the veil down to reveal her face; curiosity had got the better of him. Ai placed a hand on his heart, trying to push him away, to take the warning of her words.

"You are under my oath,

Do not have a desire for me."

He placed his hand over hers and held it tightly, still trying to understand.

"Was that you, or a moment simply touched by magic?

Was that you or a shining pathway?

Was that you I found, or was it my destiny?

Now I shall let you go your way, _please_ let me go mine."

She stood and walked slowly away from him, trying to convince herself that what she was singing was true. She pointed back at him again but this time he smiled; somehow amused by her song.

"You are under my oath,

Do not have a desire for me."

She had stopped singing and closed her eyes, she only opened them when she heard the musicians move out of the courtyard; Gaara must have signalled them to leave. He walked towards her and she looked at him defiantly, stopping herself from falling into his arms.

"These words you sing," he looked at her but she avoided his eyes, "are they true?" He asked and she nodded slowly. He sighed and in a quick movement threw out his hand so the jewels on her head fell from their place; dragging her veil with it they hit the floor with a clatter. She looked at them but had not time to retaliate as he took her chin in his hands and pulled her to face him. He leant in close so his lips brushed her ear and whispered; "liar." He knew her too well; she may try to lie to him but her eyes could always show him the truth. He took her hand and led her back through the palace to his room.

* * *

What did you think of her song...i went into english student mode and was all like ahh yes the use of incomplete imagery highlights the briefness of their relationship as well as emphasising their transitory relationship.

...i told you i was a geek. lol, but to be fair i was the most out of place on the oxford uni trip.

Oh yeah, I didn't realise that private messaging was disabled on my profile so when people didn't reply to my messages I was just like…**what the, why the, what the hell man?! **But now I know why now, so sorry!

Oh everyone watch this, go to youtube and search **"**_**Gaara drink" **_it's the first video…cause you know how I made Gaara an alcoholic well it reminded me of this video…which I did not make! It is THE jokes.

i talk way too much.

_**Review it!**_


	15. Chapter 15

I still have no idea what Ai's going to do until I write it.

Alright, here goes nothing…

* * *

Ai sat on Gaara's bed and was suddenly reminded that her last visit here was not a very enjoyable one. Gaara shut the door and went to kneel in front of her. Gaara spoke softly;

"The moment I set my eyes upon you, I marked you as mine." Ai lowered her gaze, "please do not avert your eyes from me; you are mine and only mine." He whispered.

Neither spoke as Gaara took her feet in his lap which surprised her and she smiled slightly as he went to take the anklets off her feet. As he removed them his lips brushed the place they rested on her ankle. She gasped slightly at this affection which made him smile and look up at her.

And so he did this with every piece of jewellery she wore; he went to her rings and took them off, kissing her hands as he removed them. He kissed her wrists as he removed each bracelet and bangle. Lastly he took her necklaces off with such torturing slowness Ai began to take them off herself. But he grabbed her hands and prevented her from doing such things, smiling at the rush of colour to her cheeks as his lips touched her skin. "_You are under my oath; do not have desire for me." _Gaara laughed into her neck as he said it, her lips gently brushing her skin as he spoke. "That was a nice line to fool me, but it won't work. Not when I've vowed, to always love you."

Once all of her jewellery was removed he moved her back and laid her down so her head rested on a pillow. He saw her grip the silken sheets of the bed as he moved up to kiss her lips and so he stopped and moved some hair out of her eyes.

"Ai," he whispered softly and she had never really appreciated the sound of his voice until now, she almost melted when she heard him say her name. "Are you scared?" It sounded stupid but Ai nodded slowly, it was true that she was terrified but not for the reasons he thought; had this been a time when she was not charged to murder him then she would've felt quite safe. He smiled at her. "Ok," he went to lie next to her, she looked at him in a confused manner and he laughed. "If you don't want to then that's fine." He whispered and took her hand. Ai moved so that her head rested on his chest, letting him know she just wanted to be close to him.

* * *

Ai opened her eyes and looked round; darkness filled the room except for a far corner where a candle flickered. She removed her head from Gaara's chest and looked at him for what she thought could be the last time. He looked as peaceful as he slept his chest gentle rising as he took in breath. She tried not to think too much of it and rolled over on the bed so she could put her hand underneath.

Out of the darkness she pulled the bottle of deadly perfume from its resting place. Looking at it in the dim light she could see the contents sparkle. She turned back to Gaara, taking care not to look at him or else her courage might not pull through. Again she had the same battle in her head; did the life of a child, a little girl, outweigh an adult's? The Kazekage's? But to Ai he was more than that, he was the one who had set her free; the only person she felt had ever loved her. No one was around now; could she just whisper the sin to Gaara, so he could do something? She leant forwards, close to her love's ear. She heard a movement behind her, sat up and turned quickly.

Kaito stood with Noriko in his arms, she was asleep but he still had a knife at her stomach. "I thought you may need an incentive." He smiled, Ai bowed her head; there was no telling Gaara now.

"How did you get in here, I did not hear the door open?" She whispered and Kaito sneered.

"Your love is not the only one in the village who knows how ninja play." He whispered back, "quickly Ai," he made a point of revealing the blade to her. Ai could not help silent tears leave her eyes as she unscrewed the bottle top. With deliberate slowness, as though hoping for something to happen, something to save her, she went closer to Gaara. And then another thought occurred to her. She leant ever so close and her lips brushed his ear-

"If you even think of waking him I will kill the girl and you before you have time to blink." Kaito said, "You seem to be forgetting that I am the next fit person in line for his position." He stated. So he was trained as a shinobi. Ai placed the bottle at Gaara's lips, tears fell from her cheeks to his clothes.

"Please," she whispered, "please stop me." She almost hated Gaara when he did not stop her, the bottle tilted. "Gaara, please." He was not listening, perhaps lost in dreams of her. She couldn't do it, she and Noriko could be killed; Gaara was new to this life. It was as though knowing love had awoken him, she couldn't let him go, not now.

"Too slow." Kaito walked past swiftly, nudged her elbow with his and the silvery liquid seeped into Gaara's mouth.

"NO!" She yelled out and looked around; Kaito and Noriko were nowhere to be seen. She watched in horror as Gaara's pale skin turned a whiter shade, she saw his eyes screw up in pain and she called out for him again. She took hold of his body and hugged him as though this somehow could bring him back. The door smashed open.

"Ai!" She heard but it seemed a distance away, all she could feel was Gaara's body being untangled from her own, then the disbelieving faces of Gaara's kin and being pulled from the bed. She only realised a few minutes later that someone was screaming at her.

"Ai!" She heard it again and her eyes focused on a familiar face in front of her.

"Kankuro!" She yelled back and fell into his arms, "I…I," she could say no more. Kankuro pushed her away and held her at arms length.

"What did you do?" He asked and she lowered her gaze in confusion until her clouded mind became clear.

"it was not me," she whispered and held his clothes tightly, desperately trying to get him to see it was not her. "Kaito did it!" She yelled.

"What're you talking about?" Kankuro shook his head, "Kaito has been downstairs with me while you were up here." He let go of her completely. "Gaara is dead." She mouthed the word "no" but the silence was intensified as she saw Gaara's body on the bed.

"No." She said more defiantly.

"Of course he is, you used this didn't you." Ai looked around and saw Kaito, a look of confusion drawn on his face, bending down to pick up the bottle. Ai pointed at him accusingly.

"You," she said in a dangerous whisper, "you did this-"

"That's enough!" Kankuro shouted and Ai looked around. "Ai," he turned to her sorrowfully, "you have murdered the Kazekage-"

"No," she whispered but was ignored.

"And you will receive your punishment in due time. Until such time comes," Kankuro turned to two men behind him. "Arrest her."

"Kankuro…" she began but realised it was useless and, although she realised she should have none, she would not lose her dignity by begging. Men bound her hands and led her out of the room.

* * *

I surprise myself too often.

Reviews appreciated :D


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for the shortness!

* * *

_-Two days later- _

Ai sat in her cell, as she always did; kneeling on the floor. Her long dark hair was plaited and attached with a ribbon to the white dress they had placed on her. Ai felt uncomfortable when she stood as the male guard's eyes instinctively looked to her bare legs; she was not used to revealing her skin. Her eyes were closed and she breathed in deeply.

"Praying doesn't help," she heard someone snigger but she kept her eyes shut. "Trust me; no one's listening to you. Who would listen to the prayers of a whore?"

"He did," she opened her eyes slowly and thought of the time in the bathhouse with Gaara, she looked out of the bars and saw Miko smiling at her.

"Poor, little Ai," she whispered, "who would have thought that all your restrictions would become literal?" She sighed and Ai nodded.

"I am tied down," she held up her bound hands, "by the betrayal of loved ones." Miko's smile vanished. "I am kneeling," she lifted her dress up slightly to reveal small pebbles and pieces of rock, "on broken promises. And these," Ai stood and indicated the bars of her cage, "are the only thing separating my hands from your neck." The tone she used was so sweet and delicate that Miko seemed genuinely disturbed before retaliating.

"These bars," Miko sneered, "are a symbol of the cage you built for yourself; falling in love has trapped you. Such a foolish mistake-"

"If love is a mistake then let it be; I do not regret it." Ai said and sat back down. Miko sniffed in defeat, Ai's head remained lowered.

"I came to inform you that the little girl-"

"Noriko?" Ai had forgotten her.

"Has been returned safely to the orphanage-"

"Orphanage?" Ai whispered and Miko nodded. "How can I believe that?" Ai asked.

"You're going to have to, you've done the deed. I shall leave you now, with your sin." Miko walked out.

* * *

It was one of those days in April, when a light mist covers a valley and your eyes can see the chill but there is some warmth in the air. Ai lay beneath a cherry tree, the only cherry tree there was in that valley, the bright pink blossoms fell to the ground beneath her and she smiled up at the sky.

Someone came and knelt next to her, when she sat and tried to look at them she found her eyes were covered by their hands. "Gaara!" she said playfully, but no, it couldn't be Gaara. She had killed him. "Who is it?" She asked the deafening silence that followed, after a moment she felt the person move behind her. They placed their lips near her ear and whispered softly.

"Dearest behold; the distances have gone. I am here." There was a melodic way in which he spoke; Ai knew it could not be him.

"Gaara?" She whispered in disbelief.

"Beyond all borders and encumbrances I am here." Gaara whispered again. But it could not be him; Gaara was dead. He removed his hands from her eyes and Ai looked around for him. He was not there. But again she heard his voice from behind the cherry tree. "I am the secret you cannot hide," he emerged from behind the tree and smiled at Ai. She stared back, not just surprised by his presence but also his words.

"Gaara, stop this-"

"I am the gesture you cannot forget," he motioned to her and she felt something pull her hair slightly, the thing he used to do when he could not show her proper affection. He walked over to her and knelt next to her, then he put their foreheads together and both closed their eyes. "Why are you so surprised?"

"I killed you." Ai said it for the first time, "Why do you punish me by coming here?" She asked.

"I cannot help it when I am the sound of your very heart." She opened her eyes and found Gaara was pushing her back, laying her on the grass. He then went to her chest and put his head there; "listen, if you can, to the rhythm of your heart. That is me." He looked up at her. "I am here."

"No," Ai tried to sit up but he pinned her down.

"You think you can forget that easily?" Suddenly Gaara's face had rage etched upon it, that silent rage you would only know if you listened closely to his shuddering and hissing breath. "You think you can forget me?"

"Gaara-"

"How?!" He shouted. "How will you forget me when I and only I are ever in your thoughts. I am in all your questions and all your answers. I occupy all your dreams. I am the radiance that seeps from you." He whispered. "I won't let you forget me."

"No, please." Ai whispered back but before Gaara could retaliate they both looked to the sky as they heard the falling of rock from above, hitting a stone floor.

Ai awoke to the feeling of dust being blown in her face; indeed as she looked around she could see that the floor near her bed was covered in more broken rock than usual. Where had it come from? As she began to get more used to her surroundings she could hear the slight chiselling of rock; it was coming from above her. She looked up at the stone ceiling and knew all too well what was going to happen. She moved just in time.

Flinging herself against a nearby wall she was out of harms way as a part of the ceiling caved in. She looked around for the guards; they were not there. She was sure they had been when she was sleeping. She waited for the dust to clear before looking up into the large hole above her. There she saw a boy with incredibly pale skin, almost grey, dark hair fell into even darker eyes.

"Hello there, I'm-" But a hand came out and pushed him aside.

"You're gonna scare her!" Ai strained her neck to look up, her beautiful face screwed up from a pain in her neck. The next thing she saw were a pair of blue eyes beneath a mop of spiky blond hair. "Hello Ai, I'm-"

"Uzumaki Naruto!?" Ai shouted in surprise.

* * *

Wahey.

Review it!


	17. Chapter 17

"The pretty girl knows my name

"The pretty girl knows my name!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto you idiot be quiet; they'll hear you," Ai heard an unfamiliar female voice say, but then her eyes met calm green ones and a shock of pink hair. "Hello Ai, my name is Haruno-"

"Sakura, yes I know of you both." Ai spoke quickly and quietly, "Gaara spoke of you often," she added as they both looked confused. "But the other boy…" Ai tried to look around Naruto who pushed the pale boy back in Ai's sight. "I'm afraid I do not know you." The boy smiled in a way that made Ai feel uncomfortable, but she had the feeling he was trying very hard to be polite.

"My name is Sai, pleased to meet you uh..."

"Ai." She said with a smile.

"Yes, but you see I was trying-"

"There's no time!" Another voice joined theirs and Ai saw a boy with long brown hair tied up in a ponytail. "Ai, can you tell me how you got that mark on your forehead?"

"What does my mark have to do-"

"Just tell me how it was placed there!"

"I was scarred by a pearl necklace." She said and stood back as a ladder was lowered into the cell.

"Right." The boy said, "that's definitely her- let's get her out and go!" He said urgently to his comrades.

"Ai," the blue eyed girl looked up again and saw Temari above her. Ai could tell by the hurt in her eyes that she had not forgiven her.

"Temari, I assure you I-"

"I know you did not." Temari said sternly although Ai was not sure if she really did believe her. "Just get up here." And so Ai climbed the ladder, she grabbed onto Naruto's arm as she emerged from the hole. She smiled at him and laughed quietly as she saw him blush under her stare.

"Alright, let's go…damn it." Ai guessed the boy speaking was in charge.

"What is it Shikamaru?" Temari asked quietly. Ai noticed something in the glance Temari gave to Shikamaru, something familiar she could not place. The dark of night had settled around the village and Ai saw her rescuers all wore black, perfectly camouflaged but she was wearing-

"White. They put her in white." Shikamaru shook his head and sighed, "how troublesome…do any of you girls have spare clothes for Ai? She's too easy to spot." Sakura shook her head but Temari produced a black cloak.

"Here," she threw it at Ai who caught it and wrapped it around herself.

"Thank you," Ai whispered but Temari seemed not to hear her.

"Let's move." The blonde haired girl stated, "The carts are on the outskirts of the village; this way." So Temari led them through the empty streets, the clear night sky gave them only moonlight as their guide.

"Excuse me, Shikamaru-san?" Ai asked quietly.

"Its just Shikamaru to you Ai," he said and Ai smiled. There was a slight _ahem _that sounded from behind them from Temari, "what is it?" Shikamaru said after a moment, realising he had just been staring at Ai for too long.

"Why did you rescue me, who sent you?" She said, confused as to why ninjas from Konoha could possibly find her important. Shikamaru looked at her with confusion in his eyes.

"Gaara did." Ai stopped walking. The rest of the group stopped too but lowered their heads.

"What?" She whispered.

"The Kazekage is dead, Ai." Temari said behind her.

"Then how?" Ai turned to the blonde girl.

"Later, right now we need to move." Ai nodded and the group moved off.

They walked quickly and in silence for a few minutes before their pace began to slow, Temari kept to the front, Shikamaru just behind her, Sakura and Naruto occupied the middle, Ai and Sai _(A/N: lol at their names together.) _were at the back.

"Wait, they're here." Shikamaru led the group onto a side road, which was, if possible, even more desolate than the last. They entered a small derelict building and Ai saw two carts there, how they were to be pulled she did not know. "These supplies need to get to Konoha in the next three days. Sakura and Naruto get in this one, Ai and Sai you go to that one." Shikamaru indicated and everyone took their places.

Ai sat back in the cart and lowered her gaze as Sai came in and sat opposite her, he stared at her for a moment rather intently before her eyes met his and he blushed slightly. Ai brushed hair out of her eyes and sighed, looking around slightly uncomfortably; she was relieved when Temari came into their cart and stood to address them both.

"Shikamaru will drive this cart for two hours until I swap with him, we'll continue to do this until we reach Konoha. He'll join your in a moment." She said and looked at Ai; still unsure of what to think of the girl that killed her brother. Ai noticed that Sai seemed completely unaware of this awkward situation and smiled through out the conversation. When Temari left them, Sai and Ai sat in uncomfortable silence.

"You loved him didn't you?" Sai asked suddenly and Ai was surprised by the question but answered anyway.

"With all my heart."

"Then why did you kill him?" Sai's face was completely impassive, another quality of his that made Ai feel he was not all truthful.

"I did not. It was an accident on my part." When Sai's face remained slightly sceptical Ai blinked at him, "you do not believe me?" This seemed to awaken the boy.

"Oh, yes I do believe you it's just…what is it like?" He asked in a slightly bashful manner.

"What's what like?" Ai had never met anyone so confusing.

"Love." Sai said simply and Ai was taken aback. He carried on when she did not speak, "I have never known it and if I did then I have forgotten. But one thing I have never known is the bond between a man and woman. It is one of the most difficult…" as he spoke Ai's view of the boy changed; it was as if he was learning from scratch…what it meant to be human. It reminded her of Gaara and Sai stopped as he saw her smiling. His face went slightly pink.

"Oh, you would like me to explain?" Ai said and Sai nodded. "Hmmm…I suppose it is difficult to explain unless you have felt it but I can tell you what it was like when I realised what was happening."

"That's fine," this time when he smiled it was not the disconcerting one that made her feel discomfited, but a genuine smile of intrigue.

"You only begin to realise, when the sun dims into twilight and moon beams shimmer brightly, brighter than you have ever seen-"

"So it is about the sun and moon?" Sai asked and Ai realised that poetry; the immortal language of love, may not work on this boy. She shook her head and thought again.

"I seem to stand still as the world moves around me, my heart beats faster and my breath gets deeper when he is near-"

"It's some kind of ninjitsu...like a vice on your body?" Sai asked again and Ai shook her head.

"Try not to think so literally, all these things I speak of are merely feelings that come with love." Sai still looked confused and she laughed at his naivety, it was the first time she could remember laughing in days.

"What's funny?" Sai said and colour rose in his cheeks.

"Hey you two," Shikamaru came in and looked to Sai; Ai noticed something odd pass between their looks but thought nothing of it. "Ai, read this, it was sent a few days ago." The boy passed Ai a piece of paper and she read it through slowly, recognising the handwriting instantly.

_Temari,_

_If, in the next few days following this letter, anything happens to me, get Ai out of the village. Get her to Konoha and tell her I do not blame her. Ensure she knows I sent you. I did not send Ai this letter in case it was read by prying eyes. _

_Gaara_

Ai looked up from the letter, "he knew," she whispered, "how…?"

* * *

reviews appreciated!


	18. Chapter 18

Howdy, it's been a while hasn't it?

* * *

"No idea," Shikamaru placed his hands in his pockets, Ai held the letter to her chest; could it have been the last thing Gaara had written?

"If he knew," Ai said slowly, working things out as she went, "that means he could still be alive." Ai looked at Shikamaru who nodded.

"That's true-"

"But Temari said-"

"Temari," Shikamaru shook is head again, "is troublesome." He said simply and Ai could not help but smile slightly; her smile widened as she saw colour rise in the lazy genius' face. He suddenly became serious, "think about it from her point of view. She reads a letter from her brother, foretelling his end, and all he says is to get _you _out of Suna." Ai bowed her head as she acknowledged this, Shikamaru did not notice and continued; "no word of whether he's thinking about how to survive, no proper goodbye, no words of comfort to his big sister or brother-"

"I think she gets the picture." Sai suddenly joined the conversation, Shikamaru looked to his smiling face and then over to Ai who shook her head and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Gaara never quite understood…the bonds between siblings," she looked over to Sai, "_that _is the hardest bond to understand." She glanced up at Shikamaru, "so when Temari confirmed Gaara's death-"

"She was angry; in truth none of us know whether Gaara is alive or dead-"

"They have the body, how can they not know?" She asked.

"hmmm…that's true," Shikamaru rubbed his head, "but this is the Kazekage we're talking about, do you really think he wouldn't be able to fake his death-"

"But what would be the need-"

"No idea." There were a few moments of awkward silence, "we were hoping you'd know a bit more than us but…it seems you were kept in the dark too. Once we get back to Konoha…what is it?" Shikamaru noticed Ai's face drop.

"I'm afraid," Ai gulped, she suddenly felt very alone, "I have no family there, nor money, or clothes…I have nothing." She cast her eyes downwards.

"Well, I'm not sure about Temari at the moment, but let me assure you," he sat next to Ai, slightly uncomfortable but became at ease when he saw her welcoming eyes, "that Kankuro regards you as good as family-"

"What?" Ai exclaimed but became quiet as Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"I met him a while back, when you and Gaara were together, he said that you were the one who taught Gaara to love; to live. Everyone was expecting the young Kazekage to marry soon anyway, but nobody thought it would be for love; nobody thought he was capable of much emotion. Kankuro had already begun to think of you as a sister-in-law…" his voice trailed away, Ai's cheeks had flushed pink. "So Kankuro is taking care of everything for you." he ended quickly. "Well, we're going to begin the journey back, Temari and I will swap ever two hours. I'll see you two later." Shikamaru waved as he left. And so began the three day journey to Konoha, Ai looked over to her travelling companion as they started to move off. Sai sensed her gaze and looked up; he waved at her with a smile and was slightly surprised when she smiled back, clutching the letter to her chest. An unknown voice was echoing in her head; _come back to me._

* * *

"Hey! Hey! Ai, wake up!" She heard a voice shout above her and opened her eyes, her own deep pools of blue met a similar colour.

"Oh Naruto, it's you." She covered her mouth as she yawned. "Where's Sai?" She looked around for the dark haired boy.

"Here." She heard a voice say and looked over to the open door of the cart where Sai stood. "I think we should get going, or else she'll start shouting." He smiled.

"Who will?" Ai asked.

"Temari," Naruto said in a solemn voice, "she seriously scares me sometimes-"

"Naruto!" They heard Sakura yell.

"Coming!" Naruto made his way out of the cart, "but then again, she doesn't scare me as much as Sakura." He muttered and Ai smiled and followed him out of the cart.

"Oi, you lot." Shikamaru called out as Sai held out a hand to help Ai down, "we need to go to the Hokage's office immediately. Sakura, stay here and check this stuff gets to where it needs to go-"

"Why do I have to-"

"These are supplies for the medics; you'll know what's needed where. Who else am I going to find in the middle of the night?" Shikamaru did not even wait for an answer from the girl but signalled and the group moved off, leaving a cursing Sakura behind.

"This must be odd, Ai." Sai stated plainly and waited for Ai to raise an eyebrow before he continued, "knowing only desert all your life and coming to the forests of Konoha." It was Naruto's turn to raise an eyebrow; since when had Sai been this talkative with someone he'd only known a few days?

"Oh no, I used to live here as a child." She could see the surprised faces on many in the group as they turned to her in the moonlight. "When my parents were alive. When they parted this world Megumi was travelling in between villages and found me here." She smiled at Sai.

"Ai," Temari suddenly said, breaking the atmosphere with the coldness in her voice. "You're going to have to give a full detailed explanation of what happened that night." Ai nodded in response, they were approaching the building that housed the Hokage. Ai looked up and could've sworn she saw the silhouette of someone sat on the roof, basking in the moonlight.

* * *

In a few minutes they reached the Hokage's office, Shikamaru stepped forwards to knock on the door; it opened before he got the chance.

"Shikamaru!" A young woman opened the door and looked around, nodding at the group as she acknowledged them, she took a few long moments to look Ai up and down before smiling at her. "oh," she had just realised, "where's Sakura?"

"She's sorting out the supplies," Shikamaru replied, "is the Hokage in?"

"Yes. She wishes to hear your report-"

"Send them in Shizune," Ai heard a demanding voice from inside, guessing it was the Hokage, Tsunade, one of the legendary Sanin. The group walked into the room, their eyes took a few moments to adjust to the bright light, in comparison to the dimly lit corridors and the moonlight outside, it was like stepping into the sun.

"Yo, old lady Tsunade, we got the supplies and rescued Ai-san; can we go have ramen now?" Ai smiled as she saw the blonde haired Hokage closed her eyes and take a deep breath to stop herself shouting at Naruto. When she opened them again she fell across the sight of Ai; beauty had always captured Tsunade and now she could see why the Kazekage had taken to the girl in front of her. "Ai?" She whispered and the girl nodded, a small smile on her face to be polite, but Tsunade could tell the girl was nervous.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"It's ok; I know everything." Tsunade seemed to debate something in her mind before saying, "the rest of you leave, I wish to talk to Ai alone-" There were many outcries to this and Ai saw Temari become frustrated.

"What is this?" the blonde haired girl shouted and everyone turned to her, "we've come all the way from Suna just to get…" but her voice faded and her eyes widened as she looked behind the Hokage. Everyone turned to the window; ocean green eyes and a mess of crimson hair looked at them through the moonlit darkness.

* * *

I miss all the random poetry of this story…next time there shall be some!

REVIEW IT NOW….OR FEAR MY WRATH!


	19. Chapter 19

19 chapters! What the heck have I been writing about man?!

…why did no one stop me?

* * *

Silence ensued for moments that seemed to stretch on for eternity, the world stilled at the sight of oceanic eyes. Until finally the forgotten figure at the window jumped into the room; his usual attire of deep red discarded for deep blue. Nobody knew who had the right to speak first, but there was something about Gaara that told Ai he knew what needed to be said. Gaara walked passed the Hokage's desk, behind Ai and over to his older sister. He bowed his head and Ai saw some of the awkwardness come back to him whenever it came to affection.

"Sorry, Temari, for putting you through this." Even though Ai had her back to him she could hear the sincerity in his voice and smiled. Unknown tears entered her eyes and she brushed them away impatiently.

"Gaara," Temari smiled confusedly at her brother; this warmth from him was so unfamiliar to her. They embraced and it seemed to break the ice; everyone soon greeted Gaara with shouts of jubilance. Ai was the only one to remain silent, in the background, watching as the Kazekage embraced his friends. Soon Gaara turned to Ai, knowing exactly where she was. She couldn't help but smile as he walked over to her, he brushed the hair from her eyes and held her at arms length. He looked into her eyes and then looked her up and down, wanting to remember everything about her.

"Gaara," the Hokage said, "sorry," she added as Gaara turned back to her, slightly annoyed she'd ruined the moment. Ai took a chance to glance at Temari who looked in return with a sense of pride, as though their strange family was now a step closer to completion. "Are you going to tell us-"

"No. Not now, it's late, we're all tired. I've been travelling for days, I must rest first." Naruto looked like he was going to interrupt so Sai put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. The Hokage nodded;

"Alright, but you better have a decent explanation. I mean, the Kazekage just _leaving _his post for a week?" Her voice faded as everyone began to leave the room, there were grumblings of goodbyes as they left; fatigue finally getting the better of them. Ai was about to follow them out but Gaara grabbed her hand.

"Goodnight Kazekage…Ai." They heard the Hokage say as the door shut. Without a word, just a quick glance back at Ai, Gaara held her hand tighter and led her through the Hokage's building. They came to a room two floors beneath Tsunade's office.

"We're staying here." Gaara unlocked the door and walked into the room, the low light of the lamps illuminated his face as he walked in, Ai followed. "Ai," he took a breath and turned around to her, "I-" but he was cut short as Ai threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. He was slightly shocked at first but returned the embrace, he eventually pushed her away. "Wait, Ai, don't you even want to know-"

"Later." She said quickly before kissing him again, when they broke apart he wiped some tears from her face, looking slightly worried at the fact she was crying, but when she smiled up at him he smiled in return and looked down to his shirt; he smirked as he saw she had already unbuttoned it.

"The last time we met, you were so shy." They both laughed, "and now…" he looked her up and down, she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him close; he was beginning to understand why she liked his aggressive nature.

"I love you." She pulled him down to the bed and she lay beneath him, his hands travelled to her hair and pulled it, it hurt only slightly but it was an odd, sweet pain that would only ever remind her of him. She arched her head back and closed her eyes, his lips travelled up her neck and he went to her ear.

"I love you too." He whispered, sending shivers through her body.

* * *

"Oi! Gaara!" He snapped his eyes open at the sound of his name, looking down he saw Ai asleep in his arms. "Gaara!" The voice again, he gently let go of Ai and slipped off the bed, he turned back to her with a smile and kissed her forehead. He quickly threw on his clothes and went to the door; he opened it slightly so his body would block Ai from view of the person at the door.

"Naruto." He said and rubbed his eyes, "Sakura," he said, realising she was there too. He looked around the corridor to ensure no one else was there.

"Good morning," Sakura said in response to his greeting, she glanced him up and down. The last time they had met was thirteen hours ago; everyone had gone to bed and got up ages ago, why did he still look exhausted? Her question was answered when the figure of Ai appeared behind Gaara, he turned to her; she must've found the clothes he'd brought for her because she wore a light green dress. "Oh…hello Ai."

"Morning." Ai replied and smiled, she bit her lip slightly when she saw the look on Naruto's face; she was trying to stop herself from laughing. She looked to Gaara and saw that his face held the same torment, his lips quivered into a smirk. "Morning, Naruto." This seemed to awaken the boy and he smiled back.

"Hey, Ai," he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, "there's going to be a meeting in the Hokage's office in an hour."

"Thanks for letting us know." Gaara smiled at the two Konoha ninja (_A/N: is the plural of ninja "ninjas?" that seems silly, I reckon it is, or should be, "ninja," like how "fishes" is really "fish.") _they nodded their heads and said goodbye, Gaara shut the door. He leant against it and looked at Ai, their smiles widened but stopped as they heard Naruto and Sakura talking.

"Hey, Naruto." They heard the girl say, "Gaara beat you to becoming the number one ninja of his village and he beat you to getting a girl." They heard her laugh and soon, they were laughing too.

* * *

"So, in this past week, what has the Kazekage been up to?" The Hokage asked, they, (the Hokage herself, the Kazekage, Ai, Temari and the Konoha ninja that rescued Ai,) were sat on along table in the extension of Tsunade's office. Gaara took a moment before replying.

"I have been studying, gathering information, and training in these few days-"

"And that required faking your death?" Shikamaru's voice sounded sceptical and Gaara looked at him; his eyes still made the lazy ninja feel uncomfortable.

"Hmmm…that was for a different reason," Gaara shifted in his seat. "You can never really know where the loyalty of your subordinates lies until you test it. I knew Kaito would take over, and I could see who would oppose him. My siblings," he nodded at Temari, "are leaders of a resistance force against him. It consists of a few members of my council, but there are some, who I have been suspicious of for a while, that have joined with Kaito."

"Gaara," Ai said suddenly, "that was incredibly reckless," there was a general gasp around the table; how would the Kazekage react to such criticism? "You left him in control of the village; he could've ruined everything you've worked to do." There was another reason for her anger; as much as she loved this village she couldn't help but think; _so you were going to just let me go to prison? _She was silenced by a look from him but he lowered his head and nodded.

"Ai is right," he admitted, "it was foolish-"

"You are young." Tsunade interrupted, "mistakes will happen; you acted with general good intention but left behind such a mess," Tsunade rubbed her head, "no one should blame you Gaara." He blushed at the childlike way she treated him. "No one has ever explained to you politics, although with Ai by your side it should not be so difficult anymore. I hear women of the Tea House are of the most knowledgeable," Tsunade nodded at Ai. "As Kazekage you should know how you are going to resolve this, Gaara. How are you going to clean up this mess?" Gaara sat up straight.

"I'm going to take back the village-"

"By force?!" Naruto stood, ready for action, but Gaara shook is head.

"Ai," he turned to her, "I need your help."

* * *

Yeah, i know, it was a crappy reason for him to leave but my brain is NOT functioning…seriously…its just full of chemistry and whatever other subjects I've been revising. :-P

Lol, my grandmother bought me white gold anklets the other day and I was like- LOL, Ai has white gold anklets :D but my grandma thinks I'm crazy anyways so it's ok!...yeah just some useless information for yall! :D

REVIEW IT!


	20. Chapter 20

Wooh!…20tth chapter, this calls for a celebration. Ember- go bake a cake! :D…and I am DYING to see your hair!

i apologise in advance as to the crappyness of this chapter :(

Anyways…

* * *

"Do you think you can do it?" Gaara asked Ai, they had left the meeting hours ago after Gaara had told the team his plan. All agreed to do it, but it depended most on Ai not crumbling. She had just entered their room, Gaara was on the floor, eating lunch, and she walked over to join him.

"Of course I can." She said and was about to sit down but she sighed and walked straight up to him. He hadn't touched his food yet but he had put his cup to his mouth. Ai lifted her foot and tipped over the bottle in front of him. He sighed and smoothed his hair back. "What was it?" She asked.

"Sake." He averted his eyes from hers.

"I thought you'd stopped drinking-"

"I had. But then you weren't around-"

"Is alcohol a worthy substitute?" As she said this he finally looked up and tossed away the cup, its contents spilling on the floor. She jumped slightly at his rash action but was too used to his fiery nature to be scared.

"Hardly." He said and she sat down, ready to eat. They began in silence until Ai had realised she never got to ask-

"What happened that night?" She said, taking a break from the food. "I know I poured poison into your mouth, how did you know..?" Her voice faded as he held a hand up to stop her, he put a hand inside his robes and took out a piece of paper.

"You wrote this, the day I asked you to gather information from Kaito; evidently you were not paying much attention or you would have known." She took the paper from him and saw her handwriting, marking out Kaito's plan.

"I don't remember anything I wrote that day, I was-"

"Distracted?" He smiled at her; knowing now that she had spent that night only thinking of him, hardly listening to what Kaito was saying.

"What you poured poison into was merely a sand replacement, I switched when you fell asleep." He took a sip of water. "I'm sorry Ai." He said finally, "for not telling you-"

"Why are you apologising? I should be saying sorry; after all I did, in a way, kill you." She said and looked out of the window.

"It's time," he said, checking the clock. "I have to go."

* * *

Ai stood with the rest of the group she was now familiar with, in the Hokage's office. Everyone was waiting with baited breath for the letter that was soon to arrive. Conversation was sparse; everyone was too nervous to talk. Gaara explained the plan briefly and left to complete the first half of it. Now they, the main players in the second half, were waiting for their cue.

It was so quiet for a moment that they could hear the beating of wings, Shizune walked out to the balcony and a large brown bird landed on her outstretched arm. She took the letter attached to its claw and men came to take the bird to rest. She entered the room.

"This should be it." She said and with clumsy fingers opened the letter; she passed it to Tsunade who read aloud:

"_Hokage,_

_It has recently been discovered that a prisoner held in Suna has escaped. As our ally we hope you will join us in our search for this prisoner and upon her finding send her back to Suna so she can be dealt with appropriately. Her name is..." _Tsunade skipped Ai's information, _"we have received reliable information-"_

"From Gaara," Naruto smirked and the rest of his team mates relaxed; so the first part had gone smoothly.

"_Reliable information that she may be headed your way as she lived there as a child. If you came across our prisoner please escort her back to Suna._

_ Kazekage"_

"Alright, everyone knows what to do?" Shikamaru opened the door of the Hokage's office, everyone nodded, said their goodbyes and left.

"Do you think they can do it?" Shizune asked her master, "they are just kids after all-"

"You know the way Ai and Gaara look at each other?" Tsunade suddenly said and Shizune nodded. "They are not the only pair in this group to look at each other like that." The Hokage smiled, "and so long as there are bonds, ties, that strong in the group; they will succeed. More to the point; there is no option to fail now."

* * *

The gates to Suna opened and Ai stood, cloaked in white, in the centre of the group who were all hooded in black cloaks. They announced their presence and purpose to the guard when questioned. He came down and Ai recognised him; he was on the council when Gaara was Kazekage; so he had betrayed Gaara. He took her cloak off, revealing her white prisoners uniform underneath, she shivered in the cold night air. The guard then proceeded to ensure she had no weapons on her. Ai felt slightly humiliated as he swiped his hands around her body.

"There's no need for that." Everyone turned and saw Naruto looking at the man with a concealed clenched fist. The guard turned to him.

"We checked her many times," Sai quickly added, everyone turned now to him. "She's fine." He finished. The guard tried to peer into Sai's hood to see his face but his body froze. Ai reached up and put a hand to his mouth to stop him calling out. Naruto stepped out of the shadows and hit the man so fiercely on the back of the head that blood dripped down his neck.

"Naruto!" Sakura whispered, "You just had to knock him out; not kill him!"

"Sorry," Naruto said grudgingly and turned to Shikamaru and Temari.

"It's lucky you hit him a second after Shikamaru released his shadow," Temari whispered. "You could've hurt Shikamaru badly-" Temari stopped talking quickly as her cheeks went slightly pink.

"Alright," Shikamaru said taking their attention away from Temari, "everyone get into place before someone sees." Shikamaru went to the body of the man and dragged him away from the group. When he returned he looked just like the man he had dragged away. He went to lead the group in again but cursed softly.

"What is it?" Temari whispered form beneath her hood.

"We never heard him speak; how am I supposed to talk like him?" Shikamaru whispered back. "Ai," he turned around, "have you heard-"

"No. Never." They continued walking.

"Just don't speak," Sakura said, "we'll do the talking." The group jumped in unison as a door opened in front of them, Kaito…the Kazekage stepped out. Temari pulled her hood a little further over her face and the group bowed. Ai remained standing; letting him know where her allegiance lay.

"Ai," he said in sweet surprise, he walked over to her, between those who led the group and sighed. "I am Kazekage now," he stood behind her, looking out to the gates, you must-" he kicked her legs from behind, causing her to kneel, but she refused to call out from the pain. "Bow." He smiled and helped her back up. "Thank you." He said to Ai and turned to the Konoha ninja.

"Thank you for returning this prisoner," Kaito said to them, "I shall take her from this place; you are all welcome to share anything in my village until you wish to return to Konoha." He walked off, dragging Ai with him; she saw the group disappear into the darkness. She looked up to Kaito and saw how angry he was. "You have caused a great deal of trouble for me Ai." He opened the doors of a house and threw her inside. She hit the floor but still did not make a sound. "Did you tell anyone?"

"Yes." She said bluntly, "and not one of them believed me." He laughed and wiped sweat from his forehead.

"Did you miss me?" he snarled.

"As much as the monsoon misses the rain," she stood, he laughed.

"I _am _curious to know how you escaped; you are not talented in this way, I know that, but to escape Suna's prison? An admirable feat." He said and turned to lock the door. Ai took a moment to wince from the pain and rub the beck of her legs where he kicked her. When he turned back she merely shrugged n response. She was sure he was going to attack her; they had been hoping Kaito would be reasonable; after all, he did love her.

"A more admirable feat is being able to kill a Kazekage, don't you think?" She whispered. He leant against the door, thinking hard.

"Ai, I am going to give you a choice, and I want a decision tonight," _that's alright, _Ai thought, _the rest of the mission continues tomorrow night. _

"What is this ultimatum?" She took a step toward him.

"You will either remain as a prisoner until the day your soul leaves the Earth, or become my wife."

* * *

WHY? Why do I keep adding in random crappy twists…I want it to end! But NO….this is so not cool.

But if you disagree you can send me a nice _**review**_ letting me know that. :D


	21. Chapter 21

"What do you say?" Kaito looked over at her, intent to hear her response. Ai thought hard before slowly replying.

"I shall become your wife," she said in defeat. Kaito stood, dumbstruck by her answer. He chose to seal her choice as soon as he could.

"Fine, we'll let the council know tomorrow-"

"I…I was hoping I could dance for you, before such things happened." It was an odd request, Ai knew that. But another thing she knew was that Kaito would prefer to show her off, to let others know the prize he had got. He smiled at her idea.

"I quite like your change of heart towards me Ai; perhaps you have finally come to your senses?" As he said this, Ai bowed.

"Yes, Kazekage-sama." It almost pained her to say it but she managed to keep a grimace from her face. Kaito walked over to her and made her stand; she tried not to look at him, remembering how her gaze enraged his desire. "Where will it be?"

"Where will what be?" He asked.

"My last dance for you as your courtesan." She inwardly scowled as his face lit up when she reminded him she belonged to him.

"Let's have it in the same place as where you first danced for me." He smiled as though this was the most romantic suggestion he could make.

"Of course," she smiled at him, "as the sun dies, I shall take to the courtyard again."

"Good, good." Kaito smiled at her before placing a light kiss on her cheek. "It's late, get to bed. Third door on the right, down that corridor." She nodded and walked away from him, wiping her cheek as she did so.

* * *

Ai sat by her window, waiting for her known guest to arrive. She had found the clothes Kaito had bought for her; the only dark piece was a black dress which she wore now. She heard Kaito mumble a goodnight as he walked passed her door; it did not surprised her he wanted a separate room; Kaito was probably trying to be kind to her. She saw a figure walking towards her in the distance, but it was not alone. There were two of them. She was puzzled by this but thankful that Kaito's accommodation was a bungalow. It meant no climbing. She stood back and the two hooded figures jumped into the room.

"Ai-san," Naruto lowered his hood. "Sai will take you to Kankuro's hideout." As the blonde haired boy said this, the other figure lowered his hood; Sai smiled at Ai.

"And you?" She asked Naruto.

"I'm going to take your place." And with that Ai saw his hands get in place to perform the seals of a jutsu; what one she was not sure, she had never studied it. In an instant she was looking at herself. "How do I look?" He asked, throwing off his cloak to Ai who placed it around herself.

"Nice," Sai said simply and Ai and Naruto turned to him in surprise before his cheeks turned pink.

"Thanks," Naruto said, checking his reflection in the mirror, Ai laughed quietly at the pose he pulled in the mirror.

"Ok, let's go Ai-san." Sai said and helped her out the window. They stood, dressed completely in black, on the edge of a small street. "The place we need to go is this way-"

"Wait, Sai," Ai stopped him before he moved off.

"Yes?"

"There's somewhere I need to go first." Her eyes pleaded with him in the darkness.

"It's very dangerous Ai-san, to go wandering-"

"I know and I would not ask unless it was important. Please, Sai." She smiled at him and knew from the way he smiled back that it was ok with him.

* * *

Ai led the boy to a very large building, it looked like a hospital but Sai wasn't sure. She passed the door, aware that in the middle of the night no one would answer. She went to a window on the ground floor and pushed it open. Sai glanced inside; the place was full of sleeping children, all tucked away in beds. Ai jumped into the room as quietly as she could; Sai managed to slither in after her.

"Ai…" his voice was lost, still confused as to what they were doing here.

"Look for a girl with brown hair; she looks about six year's old-"

"Wha-"

"Just look!" She whispered urgently. But before they had time to look around the double doors to the room opened. Light spilled into the room, Ai and Sai shielded their eyes.

"Ai-san!" She heard a shout and felt someone grab her middle. Looking down she saw a mess of brown hair, she smiled and tightened the embrace.

"Noriko, you're safe." She felt the young girl quiver as she began to cry. Ai picked her up and looked to the door as Noriko buried her face in Ai's shoulder. Many people stood there; two adults she guessed were owners of the orphanage, Kankuro, Temari, Shikamaru, Temari, Sakura stood behind them.

"Kankuro…" Ai whispered.

"We figured you'd come here, welcome to our hideout." Kankuro smiled at her.

"The orphanage?" She asked and walked towards them.

"Kai-sama was more than happy to let us use it." Temari said.

"Kai-sama," Ai said, Kai was the name of the man who taught her poetry, and surely it would not be the same man. She had not seen him for many years.

"Ai," she could tell from his wise voice that it was him, he walked forwards and stroked her hair, the same way he used to when she was little. "You have become very beautiful," he smiled and she felt tears enter her eyes; the closest figure she had ever had to a father was back. "Children, go back to sleep, everything is fine." He said and led Ai, who was holding Noriko, and Sai out of the room.

Everyone sat in the orphanage's kitchen, around a large table. Mugs of tea scattered around the place and the scent of lavender that grew near the window hung in the air.

"So you arranged it with Kaito, the time and place?" Sai asked.

"Yes, tomorrow night, sunset, in the second courtyard I danced in. Has Gaara contacted anyone?" everyone shook their heads. "So this is the resistance against Kaito?" Ai asked, looking at the eight people around her.

"No," Kai began, "many members of the rebellion are in their own homes, and this is just the meeting place. The resistance consists of almost everyone in the village." Ai smiled and shifted in her seat, Noriko was now asleep in her arms. "She did not stop talking about you," Kai laughed softly; "I couldn't really believe it when she told me it was you."

"When did you take over the orphanage, Kai-sama?" Ai asked.

"Oh, once you left, I needed another orphan to teach I guess." Hey smiled.

"I hate to bring this reunion to and end," Kankuro said, "but, Ai, we need to go over the plan."

"Plan?" Kai asked.

"Kai-sama," Ai began, "I'm going to need your help." And so the group told him of their plan to get rid of Kaito and return the Kazekage to his rightful place.

"You mean, Gaara is alive?" Kai put a hand to his mouth, "thank the Gods." Everyone looked at him; wondering why he had such affection for a boy he did not know. "I have lived in this village longer than any of you, I have seen three…well now four, Kazekage's in power. And none have done as good things for this village as that boy did." Temari smiled.

"Gaara always said, even when we were little, he'd make the best Kazekage." Kankuro nodded.

"That's why this has to work. Kai-sama, will you help us?" Everyone looked to the ageing man.

"Of course." Everyone smiled.

"What if it doesn't work?" Ai looked down, the small voice had issued from her lap and she saw Noriko look up at her. "What if the real Kazekage can't beat him?" Ai looked so offended Noriko stopped talking immediately.

"Actually, Noriko," Sakura said, "it's not just the Kazekage fighting. We'll all be there, and many from this village too. So long as we do things together we can win." Noriko looked from Sakura to Ai for confirmation.

"She's right," Ai whispered. Noriko seemed to find this good enough and went back to sleep. Ai kissed her head.

"You have become quite fond of her, Hime?" Ai looked over to Kai.

"Hime? No one called me that in a long time!" _(A/N: "hime" means princess.) _Kai smiled at Ai, glad that for a while they could spend time together.

"Ai," Temari said suddenly, there was some softness in her voice that made Ai turn around. "Could I talk to you for a moment?" Ai nodded and placed Noriko in Kankuro's outstretched arms, he went to the other room to place her in a bed. Once outside the room Temari embraced Ai, who at first was too shocked to hug back but eventually did.

"I'm sorry," Temari said quietly, "and thank you, for everything." She left Ai in the corridor. Though slightly confused, Ai still appreciated her words.

"Hime?" A voice said behind her and she turned to Kai. "I still have my old outfits I used to wear, which one-"

"The blue one." She said quickly, "I still remember that green one." She shivered at the thought of it and they both laughed. "You should get back." Kai said.

"I'll escort her back," Shikamaru came into the corridor, "I'm not sure how long Naruto can last, even if he does just have to sleep as you Ai." Shikamaru and Ai left the orphanage together.

* * *

Once back through her window, Naruto and Ai traded places once more, glad that Kaito had not come to see her in the middle of the night just in case Naruto gave himself away. They said their goodbyes and Ai went over to her bed. She lay down, thinking of the events that would unfold the following evening. She had not danced since the festival marking Gaara's return, she hadn't even practised. If she did no dance in the hypnotic way she used to, the plan may not work. She tried not to think about it, because every time she did the flutterbies _(A/N: that's valentine's language for "butterflies) _in her stomach seemed to begin dancing for her.

* * *

Ok, i danced for like five hours just now :D with my gold anklets! so i am in the zone to write Ai's dance! should be up soon folks, so stay tuned and send your love in the form of a...

_**REVIEW!**_

you love it.

* * *


	22. Chapter 22

Ai awoke as the first rays of sunlight entered her room. She had hardly slept, nerves kept her heart beat quick. She sat up in the bed and brushed hair from her face; she slipped out of the blankets and went to the bathroom. Glancing at herself in the mirror, she looked slightly dishevelled from the lack of sleep that was no good; she needed to be alert today.

Ai turned around and switched the shower on, she placed her hand in the water, and its cool touch was soothing in the heat of the desert. She went to her room again and locked the door; sure Kaito had a key but it made her feel better. Walking back to the bathroom she heard a sound in her room, she went back to check but no one was there. She sighed and went back to the bathroom, Ai was about to remove her dress and step into the shower when she was sure she heard something and turned around. The dark haired girl was so surprised to find there was someone there she jumped and stepped back into the stream of water. Gaara stretched out a hand and pushed her gently out of the water so it flowed between them. Ai stood against the wall, letting her heat beat return to normality.

"You scared me," she whispered, in case Kaito could hear them. Gaara shrugged, Ai sighed; the recklessness of his actions could get them into a lot of trouble. Gaara stepped, fully clothed, into the flow of the water, he was about to advance on Ai when she put a hand out to stop him. "Have you lost all sense?" she whispered quickly, "if Kaito comes-"

"Kaito won't come." Gaara shook his head beneath the flow, cooling his body from the heat of the desert. He closed his eyes and Ai smiled; his red hair now completely wet as water trickled itself beneath his clothes. Even though the water had cooled them both they could feel the heat in the room rise as he glanced her up and down. "He's Kazekage now; no respectable man would enter a woman's room unannounced."

"Yes, no _respectable _man would." They both smiled, but then Gaara's face turned serious. He pulled her close into embrace and she reached up to smooth away the hair that plastered his forehead.

"Are you OK for tonight?" he asked and she nodded.

"I think you should be the one preparing." She replied, he smiled and leant in close, she felt her heart beat quicken as he pulled her, if it was physically possible, even closer. Ai closed her eyes as she felt his lips very close to hers.

"Well alright then," he said quickly and stepped out of the shower. She stood in stunned silence as he left the room, a smirk on his face. He was just going to leave her here without as much as a goodbye kiss? He would pay for that.

* * *

"A man called Kai, contacted me this morning," Kaito said over the breakfast table. Ai looked up and nodded. "He said you would want to perform with him; what could a man possibly add to your dance, when you already have an entourage of women dancing with you?" Kaito took a sip of juice.

"He'll play an instrument perhaps?" Ai said thoughtfully, "I hear he has a new student of poetry, if the song is sung in two parts; one for the female and the other for the male. Perhaps he will bring him." Ai smiled sweetly, if what she just said had no effect her smile certainly did. Kaito smiled in response.

"If it pleases you Ai, do whatever you wish." He said before adding, "Everything is ready for this evening I hope; you have your clothes I got for you?" Ai nodded. "I have much work to do before hand; I'll see you in the evening." He stood from his place; servants came to clear his plates. As he walked passed Ai he brushed hair from her shoulder and kissed her neck. Ai found she could eat no more, and left for her room.

* * *

_-That evening-_

As the sun died Ai walked alone through the palace until she reached the courtyard. She stood outside the gates with baited breath; waiting for them to open, she glanced a figure in black skirt across a rooftop. The gates opened, she stepped inside. The first thing she noticed was the amount of people lining the marble floor; this many had joined Kaito? Looking closer as she walked in she could see all of them were members of the council, Gaara's subordinates. All men were silent, just listening to the tinkle of her anklets as she walked by, watching the flow of her turquoise veil that cascaded around her. The smell of roses from the courtyard and honey from the men's drinks was in the air. Ai walked to Kaito and kneeled in front of him; both knew what she was going to say.

"The Queen of your heart is ready." She smiled at him and he leant in close.

"Kai-sama is over there," he pointed and Ai greeted Kai with a nod. He sat, holding his instrument, at the front of many other musicians. He smiled encouragingly but Ai could tell he was worried. "You should have told me he was _the _Kai; the poet!" Kaito seemed happy so Ai merely nodded.

"May I begin?" She asked, he gestured for her to begin. Ai stood and went to the middle of the marble floor. Women came in from the sides of the courtyard and took their place behind her. The instruments struck the first note. _(A/N: Boys part is in italics, Ai's part isn't)._

"_Silent and still,_

_you sit, lost in secret thought,_

_the commotion of you coming here has died down,_

_but your lovely face has betrayed you,_

_your eyes have beheld some lovely dream,_

_do not shy away from us,_

_tell us, beautiful girl, who do you wait for?"_

Kai's voice was low and demanding in comparison to Ai's whose was soft and delicate.

"The one I wait for is coming,

In the darkness of the night he is coming."

She pointed to the entrance of the courtyard, many heads turned to look for the one she was waiting to arrive. She laughed at how eager they were to see this stranger.

"The one who walks in the moonlight,

His footsteps can be heard here."

She tapped her anklets so that the tinkle echoed throughout the room.

"Listen!" She sang, and each man held their voice to hear.

"My heartbeat is his very voice,

Watch closely, my love has arrived." She pointed back to the doorway.

As she finished this line every head turned from her surprised face to see a hooded figure enter the hall, his footsteps sounded light against the marble floor and Ai greeted him with a nod. The stranger did not remove his hood and Ai questioned him with her eyes, he merely walked to sit next to the Kai. Kaito looked slightly offended by his lack greeting to the Kazekage, but when he saw the stranger sit next to Kai he figured the man must be Kai's student Ai had mentioned. Ai figured the same; it was true that Kai had mentioned a student.

"He is here." She said finally and stood to begin dancing.

"The one who has starlight in his wake has arrived.

Tell me, oh beloved, what tales do you come with?

What words of wisdom do you wish to bestow on me?"

Ai sang and danced normally with her entourage behind her, but she was distracted slightly by the hooded figure; he had not taken to any instrument yet. She saw him whisper something into Kai-sama's ear, Kai nodded and sang.

"_Beloved, I wish to tell you only this;_

_Savour these beautiful moments, _

_When I am near for only then _

_Our dreams will blend into the realm of reality,_

_I wonder if this love, will travel through the centuries,_

_And bind us to some legend." _

Ai had stopped dancing, even though her accompaniment continued, so the boy must be a poet; instructing Kai-sama with what to sing. She smiled and danced again, her voice rang through out the room.

"Where, beloved, did you learn such an art?

What magic is this that you know of,

That makes my heart flutter at your words?"

She looked to the boy, silently provoking him. The audience's interest was aroused; it seemed to have become a battle between the dancer and poet; whose lyrics were better? The hooded figure leant forwards again and whispered to Kai, who opened his mouth and sang the words for him.

"_It was you who taught me this language, _

_Even though we parted, you were here." _

The unknown man put a hand to his heart; Ai rolled her eyes, waiting for the beat to come before she could retaliate. She kept her hands, hips and feet moving nonetheless.

"Let the season of love remain eternal,

If in heaven we should meet again, let it be.

But how could heaven be any different from this?"

Ai thought she had done quite well and her words were met with much applause, but she could see, as the boy leant forwards to Kai again, that he was smirking. Kai smiled in response and sang:

"_The colours of our souls have melted into one,_

_I can't say which of me is you and which of you is me,_

_Oh beloved, it's the waves of your love that drown me._

_Before leading me to shore-"_

"It is that trait of the ocean," Ai did not wait for him to finish, annoyed slightly by his pompous character. The instruments had to speed up to keep in time with the beat set by the sound of her anklets.

"It is that dream in the night,

The make the flames in our hearts are burning brightly-"

"_Oh, how was it, beloved,_

_That hour hearts should carry this flame?" _

Ai stopped dancing for a moment, the audience turned to get a better look at the man who challenged her words. The instruments slowed down as she set the tinkle of her anklets at a slower pace.

"Since time began these lips have begged for a melody,

Now I have found you I have found that song.

That which these eyes have yearned for is you-"

"_Even in a crowd my heart feels lonely;_

_Thinking perhaps I might lose you._

_But now that I have found you, I have found life-"_

"I swear it, here. That I shall love you more than any God.

And God shall forgive me,

For you have more power over my heart than even He."

The hooded figure stood, the music stopped, Ai ceased her movement. The stranger walked to her, the audience was laughing now; the girl had won, she had the last round of words. The man put a hand on Ai's shoulder as to push her away from looking in his hood. Kaito stood, outraged that this man had touched her.

"Who are you?" The women who danced with Ai all took their leave as Kaito threw his cup to the floor, all laughter stopped. The figure remained silent, "you dare hold your tongue before the Kazekage?" Kaito shouted. The stranger removed his hood and stepped protectively in front of Ai.

"And you should really learn to hold your own in front of the true Kazekage." He whispered in return.

* * *

I know I didn't tell you who it was but you all know!

That song took me back like eleven years man! I had to adapt it to fit this scenario. Well to be honest I changed the whole thing; but it's the song I had in mind! That was a tune…A FREAKING TUNE!

Reviews appreciated!

Valentine, QoH

--x—

…I have no idea why I signed it.


	23. Chapter 23

Wooh! next chapter!...i think i get too excited over things...

* * *

"Ga…Gaara." Kaito whispered in astonishment. Gaara took a step forwards and reached out his hand; ready to let the sand of the desert engulf him.

"I am Kazekage," Gaara whispered, "step down Kaito, or I will-"

"Will what?!" Kaito shouted, clearly losing his nerve, "how, without your demon, will you evoke such violence?" Kaito smirked and pointed to Ai, "I hear the blood lust is not satisfied, is that why you took so kindly to this whore?" If anyone had blinked they would have missed Gaara's movement for in an instant Kaito's frame was surrounded by sand. Gaara tensed his hand, ready to kill, his blood boiled at the thought of it. It was true that the pleasure he had got from killing another had not been satisfied, but recently he had not needed to. In the heat of the desert, the sun was low and shot blood red streaks across the sky, and Gaara felt his old reckless self returning. But there was something wrong. What was it? There was something his heart was saying but the voice in his head was screaming too loud to hear it; he was going to kill again. Then he remembered; what it was his heart was trying to say.

"Aren't you going to stop me?" Gaara cocked his head back to Ai. "Last time, you stopped me." She looked calmly into his eyes but she could see the passion within them, a longing, but not for her.

"Last time you were not in control; your demon's thirst for death drove you." She sighed and turned away. "It's up to you now Gaara. Besides, I never cared much for politics." Gaara turned back to his opponent; it was true that this was the one part of his life Ai did not fit in to. It wasn't politics, she was good at that. She was just far too delicate and innocent to have death marked on her destiny. He couldn't bring her to live with the sorrow he had to keep all these years; a childhood bleary from the misery he had to bear. Gaara flicked his hand away and Kaito's body was flung to the wall of the courtyard. People could swear they heard bones break as he smashed into the wall; his limp body fell to the floor.

"Does anyone else wish to oppose me?" Gaara spoke quietly but his challenge was heard by all. Many members of Kaito's support stood to escape the courtyard but Gaara's subordinates jumped down from rooftops and stopped them. "Kankuro?" Gaara shouted and his brother was at his side in an instant.

"What is it, Gaara?" Kankuro looked to Ai who was still turned away from them.

"Arrest them all-"

"You think it would be that easy?" They heard a voice shout from the distance, everyone turned to the entrance of the courtyard. Kaito stood at the doors.

"Damn," Gaara looked back to where Kaito's body landed; it was no longer there.

"A replacement?" Kankuro whispered.

"Well I was meant to be the next best to become the Kazekage," Kaito called to them. "It'll take a lot more than sand to be rid of me." Much cheering came from Kaito's men, they were instantly quiet when Gaara looked at them.

"Let's end this." Gaara said.

"Fine," Kaito replied. Kankuro grabbed Ai and moved her out of the way as a wall of sand appeared between them and Gaara. The last thing Ai saw was Gaara's eyes in the distance, begging her no to come too close. Onlookers watched in surprise as four walls of sand formed around the two fighters.

"They will fight in darkness?" Temari asked as Kankuro and Ai landed next to her on the rooftop. The sun had fully set now, darkness overcame the courtyard, and there was no starlight or moonlight to guide anyone. Everyone on the rooftops could make out each other, but the darkness that overcame the courtyard and the distance meant that it was difficult to see Gaara or Kaito.

"It looks like there is no choice," Kankuro whispered. "Aren't there any lanterns here Ai?"

"Yes," she replied slowly and after a few moments, "but the women have been taken inside-"

"All the women and children of the village, anyone who isn't fighting have been asked to stay away." Sai came up to them. Although Ai had become close to Temari and Kankuro recently she felt more reassured when she saw Sai. There was a moment of silence as everyone could see a large mass of sand rise out of the courtyard and plummet down into nothingness.

"So why is no one lighting them now?" Shikamaru asked.

"Everyone's too scared to move." Sai said in the simple mater-of-fact way everyone had become used to. And it was true; no one wanted to go down from this place of safety and the people that were down there were surrounded by so much darkness they could not see their way around.

"Oh Gods." Temari sobbed suddenly, everyone turned to her, or at least where they thought she might be. But Ai guessed exactly where she was and who she was holding on to. "Please let Gaara be ok." Temari's voice was muffled as she, Ai guessed, buried her face into Shikamaru's chest.

"He will be," they heard Shikamaru's voice. "This is Gaara, from what I remember he was one of the best." Ai felt slightly unnerved when she heard Temari cry quietly.

"It hardly seems fair." Kankuro whispered, "Gaara was just…learning, just beginning to live properly." His voice was lost as he too thought of his sibling. Ai tried hard not to let tears enter her eyes and she blinked them away furiously. Something touched her hand and she looked around to see the outline of Sai next to her. She held on to his hand tightly. Everyone closed their eyes as they heard one of the fighters cry out.

"We need to light the lamps," Ai said, "and get everyone out of here. Send some with the arrested men and take them to the hold. Everyone else needs to get to safety. Temari, can you arrange safe passage and guidance for everyone?" A moment of silence ensued as everyone was slightly shocked by Ai's words. "Temari?"

"I will arrange passage for members of the rebellion," she replied.

"And I will ensure those arrested are sent to the hold." Kankuro said.

"Good," Ai said, thinking of ways to get the ongoing battle out of her head. "We need light-"

"I'll take care of that," Sai said and dropped her hand. She felt his swift movement and then felt the slight fluttering of wings pass her. Suddenly, as if by magic, the lamps around the courtyard began to light. Looking closely Ai could see tiny black butterflies. They looked as if they had been drawn.

"Their wings," Sai said, showing her in the new found light, a piece of paper with the butterflies on, "are inscriptions to turn to fire when the destination is reached." He smiled at her and, although a battle was going on beneath them, she smiled back.

"Alright," Kankuro said, "let's get moving." And with that Kankuro left for the marble floor to gather the men to take to the hold. Temari and Shikamaru moved along the rooftops, telling everyone to move to safety. Sai left Ai by herself, although she could have done with some company. After a while she too scouted the rooftops, looking for any left behind. Every few moments they all stopped to listen; either waiting for the shouts or sounds of attack to stop or for the silence to finish. After the civilians had left the rooftops Ai met with Sai, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro and Naruto.

"What've you guys been up to?" Naruto asked.

"The same as you, obviously," Shikamaru replied.

"We should all get out of here; the arrested need to be checked and recorded etc." Kankuro said. "Temari and I will take care of that. Many will have gone to headquarters-"

"The orphanage?" Sai asked and Kankuro nodded.

"I'll head there." Ai said.

"I'll go to," Sai said and everyone nodded in agreement. "And you Naruto?"

"I'm going to wait here. For Gaara to return." Everyone looked away, not wanting to be thought of as uncaring. "You guys go and do what needs to be done. Sakura and I'll stay here. She's waiting over there to heal Gaara when he comes out." Ai smiled at his belief in Gaara.

"I may as well help you guys," Shikamaru nodded to Temari and Kankuro. So everyone parted ways, leaving the battle behind them, wondering why the heck they were so calm when someone they loved could be facing their death.

* * *

They entered the orphanage and Ai ran to embrace Kai who was waiting in the entrance hall. He smiled over her shoulder at Sai who tried hard to smile back.

"My child," Kai whispered, "you are safe." He stroked her head and she broke the embrace.

"And you are too." She sighed.

"But you are hurting, I can see that." Kai said. "Gaara is fighting still?" Ai nodded. "He'll come back to you," Kai kissed her forehead.

"How are the children?" Ai asked.

"They know what is happening but the older ones have comforted the young ones." Kai said. "Noriko is fine. They are asleep. You both should get some sleep." Ai shook her head, Sai said nothing.

"You go, Kai-sama," Ai said. "Sleep will not come to me this night." Kai nodded and left them both. Ai kept her back turned to Sai and wiped her eyes quickly.

"I need to go to the bathroom." She said suddenly.

"I'll go see those of the rebellion that have come here." Sai said. They parted ways.

* * *

In the bathroom Ai washed her face; she held the sides of the sink and looked to the mirror. The scar on her forehead could hardly be seen it was so small but wherever she went, whenever she saw it she would think of him. She couldn't lose him; all her life people had walked in and out of her destiny. People she thought had loved her, but they all left. It had been the same for him, it was worse for him in fact. They were both quite different, but in the end they needed each other. Many years of searching and they had found each other; another person who understood what it truly meant to be alone. She wouldn't lose him now. It took Ai a few moments to realise that the other face she saw behind her, was Miko's.

* * *

Ooooh. Miko's back. Temari and Shikamaru are getting a bit comfortable, bless em. Sai and Ai are also becoming quite close ne? Just let Gaara come back safe right? RIGHT!? COME BACK GAARA!

Review it!


	24. Chapter 24

Guys- it's been too long! How are you all?

I have a question: have we ever seen the Kazekage's bedroom? Cause I have such a clear picture in my head of what it looks like that I'm think I've seen it…unless that's cause I've written about it for long enough I'm starting to think I've seen it…TOO MUCH NARUTO FANFICTION…I'm going on vacation. Someone else take over for a while, I need a break.

* * *

"Miko!" Ai turned around quickly to face the other girl. Miko's usual pristine appearance was anything but, her hair was out of place and her face lacked the usual glow.

"Ai," Miko acknowledged her with a scowl. "How're things going?" Miko took a step towards the blue eyed girl.

"Gaara has returned-"

"Yes, I heard." Miko sighed and leant against the wall opposite Ai. "Tell me, the night he returned; was he gentle?" She asked scathingly and laughed as Ai blushed.

"They'll come for you Miko," Ai said quickly, "you plotted with Kaito; his downfall means yours too."

"And what of you?" Miko spat back at her, "what of the precious, beautiful Ai? The lover of the Kazekage..." Miko closed her eyes and Ai was shocked to see tears flow from them. "He was _so _kind to me, Ai." Miko locked eyes with the girl in front of her. "I have never known anything like it. Men just picked me up and then dropped me." She laughed at her own misfortune and then pointed a finger at Ai and laughed slightly hysterically. "But I knew that would never happen to you; you got everything you always wanted. Who was that boy you were with just now-"

"Miko-"

"No!" The girl shook her head wildly, "that boy with dark hair. I bet you have him too, don't you? Because everything Ai ever wanted, was given to her." Miko laughed. "Where as I was only ever good for one thing." She whispered, her eyes glazed over. "He loves you." Miko's knees felt weak, she slid down the wall into a sitting position, tears rolled down her cheeks. "So much, it actually hurt him." Miko said in disbelief. "That night you came back to Suna, and found me with him; he hardly touched me-"

"Miko…" Ai began, but the girl seemed not to hear her.

"What spell was that, you put on him Ai? Teach it to me, won't you? Like you used to teach me things; do you remember, Ai?" Miko laughed, "never understood how you got your hair to look so nice, or how you managed to remember _everything _in philosophy."

"Ai!" Sai ran into the room, obviously he had heard Miko's shouts. "What's happening?" He looked from one girl to the other.

"She was involved in the plot for the assassination of the Kazekage," Ai whispered. "We have to arrest her." At these words Miko's eyes widened.

"Ai, you can't…you wouldn't." But Sai walked over and bound the girl's hands. Ai turned around, watching out of the corner of her eye the reflection in the mirror. Sai stood Miko up. "I know I wronged you; but you are young, I didn't think it was love-"

"Thank you, Sai." Ai whispered. "Take her to the hold."

"What about my mother?" Miko shouted, "she was like your own-"

"That's what I thought." Ai whispered, "but I forgot, I have no mother. She just exists as a vague memory-"

"Cut the orphan crap Ai." Miko said. "I always looked up to you, you were always mother's favourite; she loved everything you did and scorned me. She _hated _me; I only went with her plans because…because I thought she would look at me the same way she looks at you." Ai knew Miko wasn't lying, there was a melancholy tone in her voice. "Don't you dare." She whispered as she saw Ai glance at her.

"What?" Ai asked.

"Don't you dare forgive me. I won't let you" Miko whispered. "I'm not going to let you be the good, virtuous person that you are." Miko looked to Sai who walked with her out of the bathroom; he was taking her to the hold.

Ai slid down until she sat on the floor, leaning back against the wall. She wept quietly; there was some ominous feeling in the air that night, one that did not bring a breeze to whisper Gaara's return. She put her head in her hands and heard footsteps of someone walking in. she glanced up at Kai.

"I've never," Ai whispered, "done a thing wrong in my life. Why do the Gods punish me like this?" Kai sat next to her and put his arms around the shaking girl.

"Hime, sometimes we can't explain these things, but we have to remain strong. Not everything is bad, you have Gaara now-"

"Yes; that's true. But then why, with him, is everything so hard?" She wiped her eyes. "One minute I have him the next I don't, one moment he loves me the next he's with someone else-"

"You're exaggerating." Kai wiped her tears away. "Ai, he is the Kazekage, he has some duties before you."

"I know. The village, the council, his students, his family and then me." She smiled, "but that's fine." She stood up and Kai rose with her.

"Ai, that boy you were with earlier. What is your relationship with him?" Ai looked confused.

"He rescued me; I am in his debt-"

"As you are to Naruto, Shikamaru, Kankuro etc. but you do not act so familiar with them-"

"What are you saying?" Her blue eyes narrowed, a strand of dark hair fell across her face.

"You know what it is I'm saying, Ai," Kai bowed his head. "Just…be careful."

"Kai-sama, I-" she tried to argue but they were cut short as one of the Suna ninja came running into the room.

"The fight is over!" He shouted at the startled pair. "Kazekage-sama is victorious, though seriously injured. He is in the hospital now-"

"And Kaito?" As Ai asked the boy's face darkened.

"Dead." Ai nodded; she knew this was the choice Gaara had made. He made it the moment Kaito had mentioned Ai. The hate in his eyes was unlike anything she had seen. She suddenly stopped thinking and ran out of the room.

* * *

The room was filled with golden light that issued from the lamps and the smell of herbal medicine clung to the air. Four people were gathered around the bed; Temari, Shikamaru, Kankuro and Naruto. Sakura was preparing medicine in a far corner of the room; her face screwed up in concentration. Ai approached the bed, Kankuro held out an arm and embraced her, and she hugged back and turned to the figure of Gaara. He looked quite peaceful and she smiled at the small scratches on his porcelain face. She looked up and smiled at Temari as she saw she held tight onto Shikamaru's hand.

"How're things at the orphanage?" Kankuro asked.

"I didn't really get to check on anyone. I met Miko-"

"That bitch who tried to kill Gaara?" Temari asked and Ai nodded quickly; glad Temari had forgiven her.

"What happened?" Naruto asked and Ai shrugged.

"Nothing, Sai took her to the hold. He should come here when he hears the news. What's happening with Kaito's body?" She asked, Shikamaru looked at her; unsure whether to smile or grimace.

"Gaara left no body." Her blue eyes widened at this but then she remembered Gaara's…violent tendencies. Shikamaru carried on filling the silence, "when Gaara wakes up he's going to need to rest for at least two days. That means you guys are going to have to help the council with organising the village again."

"_you guys?" _Temari asked, "you mean, you're not staying?" Shikamaru shook his head.

"Hokage-sama gave us five days to complete the mission. It's been four and we still need to get back to Konoha; that's another three days." As he said this Temari nodded.

"Yeah," Kankuro agreed, "you can leave in the morning, I think everyone needs to-"

"he…hey," a feeble voice said, everyone's eyes widened and looked down, Gaara's lips moved slightly. His handsome face finally showed the pain he was feeling. He moaned out. Kankuro took a step back and looked pointedly at Ai, she smiled and took a step towards the bed, she took Gaara's hand in hers.

"Gaara," she whispered, unsure of whether he was actually awake.

"Ai." His eyes snapped open and he sat up suddenly before groaning and slumping back onto the bed. After a few moments of gritting his teeth from the pain he opened his eyes again and looked up at her. "Temari," he looked to his sister. "Kankuro…Shikamaru…Naruto.." the pink haired girl came with a mug of warm medicine. "Sakura…" Shikamaru helped Gaara sit up and Sakura put the cup to his mouth. Gaara gulped down the concoction greedily; wanting to be rid of the pain. Temari moved his pillows so he could sit up and lean against them. "Tell me…" he took a deep breath, "…the situation…"

"After you've had some rest." Temari said sternly and looked to Sakura for support, she nodded.

"You can at least…talk _at _me can't you?" Gaara snapped but his look softened as he glanced over to his elder sister. "Is everyone ok?" Kankuro nodded.

"Everyone apart from you," his elder brother said, "you saved the village Gaara; you really are as good as you said you'd be." Everyone smiled.

"We've taken the arrested to the hold; we almost ran out of cells." Temari said and shook her head, "I can't believe _that _many were against you-"

"We still have to hold hearings for them all though." Gaara grunted, he closed his eyes and put a hand to his forehead. "Some of them were too scared…ugh…I could have just carried on being Kazekage and killed Kaito quietly but no. I had to do things properly, and that means messily-"

"Why did you do things properly?" Naruto asked; evidently he preferred Gaara's first plan. Gaara looked over to Ai and shrugged.

"Something kept telling me not too-"

"Oi!" Kankuro exclaimed, "don't blame Ai for wanting to run the village properly, not the usual bureaucratic rubbish we're used to." Everyone smiled and looked around as Sai walked into the room, Ai blushed suddenly and lowered her gaze; unfortunately her action did not go unnoticed by Gaara, who sat up a little straighter.

"You're awake, Kazekage-sama!" Sai said and smiled, although Ai could tell there was some tension there.

"Yes." Gaara said; his usual cold self coming back. "Right, we need to make preparations for the following days…" And so Gaara told his friends how the village was to be run and what to do with the prisoners; everyone was pretty shocked at the amount of planning that went into this mission on Gaara's part. They all silently agreed that Gaara was the _true _Kazekage.

* * *

_-The next day-_

Everyone, not including the Kazekage, was stood at the gates of Suna; faring well their comrades. Ai embraced each of her rescuers in turn; when she came to Sai she smiled at him and turned away. He was slightly surprised by her action but she turned back to him with a package in her hands.

"Open this later." She said and they stood for a few moments; unsure of whether or not to embrace. They were both unsure of how close they had become; Ai was sure her heart was with Gaara but…there was something about Sai that reminded her of him. Eventually they hugged and Sai realised in that moment that he was not in love with her. She was just the closest friend he'd ever had and that's what made her so special. Ai realised the same; she did love Sai, but not in the same way as she did Gaara.

Ai walked over to Temari who was a few meters away; she could tell the blonde haired girl was trying desperately to fight the desire to hug Shikamaru. Ai sighed and nudged her elbow.

"He's going to be gone a long time-"

"In this desert the winds go for what seems like eternity," Shikamaru came up to them both and the girls flushed pink; embarrassed he had heard Ai's comment. "But," he walked over to Temari and Ai slipped away, "when they return they blow fiercely, everyone knows they come with force, what an exhilarating thrill ride that must be; to be caught up in-" but Shikamaru never finished for Temari had kissed him; perhaps not as passionately as Ai remembered kissing Gaara, but hey…it was a start. They broke apart and there was a loud whistle from Naruto, quickly followed by a shout from Sakura;

"Idiot! You ruined the moment!" She shouted and everyone laughed.

* * *

I know that seems like the end but there's one more chapter, just to wrap things up I'm kinda sad that it's ending but I need to revise!

_**Review it!**_


	25. Chapter 25

_Last chapter…well, it's been fun. So long everybody. Maybe you'll remember me; what I gave is yours to keep._

_

* * *

_Three days later, when Shikamaru's team was greeted by their old comrades, Sai slipped away; having neither old comrades nor new ones to be greeted by. (A/N: awww…I really hated Sai when he first turned up but now I quite like him :-D) He made his way back to his home and sat down on his bed; he took out the package Ai had given him and ripped it open. It was a painting. It was odd…but wonderful, confusing and beautiful, uplifting, illogical and exciting; what the heck was it of? He looked to the corner and saw the name of the painting; love. He smiled.

* * *

_-One week later, back in Suna-_

Gaara sat at his desk; it had been just over a week since Shikamaru's group had gone back to Konoha but from the way his sister talked about him it was as if he hadn't left.

"So I was wondering if it was ok for me to…" he barely listened to her talking, as she paced up and down in front of his desk. She wasn't his only problem; he had just recovered completely today and he had not seen Ai. He expected to find her when he woke up, she wasn't there. He thought he'd see her at breakfast, she wasn't there. He expected her to be in his office now, she wasn't there. "Because that way Shikamaru only has to come down for…" In fact, the last time he had seen her was two days ago, when he was resting, and even then she just wanted to talk about the restoration of peace to the village. "GAARA?!" His sister yelled at him and he jumped.

"What?" he ran a hand through his hair wearily.

"I was asking if it's OK for me to go up to Konoha for a few days…?"

"Yeah, yeah. That's fine."

"What's up?" She said; concern skimming her face.

"It's nothing…" he looked at her and she put her hands on her hips. "I haven't seen Ai in ages; where is she?" Temari looked thoughtful for a moment.

"She's been busy helping in the village and your council Gaara." He nodded impatiently, "last I saw her was before I came in here; she was headed for the bath house." Gaara stood, threw off his robe to reveal his red kimono underneath and opened the window, he leant out, "Gaara it's only for women in there-" but she didn't get to finish her sentence; he had jumped out of the window and was gone.

* * *

He walked to her usual room with the fountain; as he entered many of the women knew why he was there and they quickly deserted the building. The fountain that was at the top of the steps was merely the small and decorative end of a pool; Gaara walked up to it and passed it to see the long length of water, a domed roof of glass let him see the night sky. She was sat a little way off; her legs dangling in the water she wore a short white dress and she was reading. He glanced at her legs and smiled; she even wore her anklets now; he wondered if she would ever dance again.

"Kazekage," she said without looking up. "You do know this area is for women only?" Gaara smiled; he liked it when she used his title, he took a few moments to reply.

"I was gazing out of my window, at the night sky. But then I found I could not see the moon; I followed the moonbeams and now she sits before me." He smiled; noticing she was only pretending not to listen. "Now I have found her she won't even look at me." He shook his head and she finally looked at him.

"…oh," she whispered, she had forgotten the affect he had on her; even if he was just standing there. Her grip slackened and her book fell from her hands, she retrieved it in time before it hit the water. Gaara laughed quietly but stopped; his mouth became dry as she turned away from him and moved her shoulder in a certain way that made her dress slip down slightly. "What makes you think the Kazekage has power over even the moon?" Ai smiled; silently willing him to make a move. Both were provoking the other; seeing who could crumble first.

Gaara bent down and put a hand in the water, he flicked some at her until she turned around in annoyance. The irritated look on her face made him smile; but again she was one step ahead as she bent down to cup some water in her hands her dress fell forwards. The sight of her skin made him blush; she saw him try to avoid looking at her body and smiled. Ai didn't even bother to throw water at him and got up to leave. Gaara stood as well; surely she would not just torture him like that and leave him?

"Is this payback for the time I left you in the shower?" he asked as she walked by him, she stopped and turned to him.

"I wouldn't call it payback," she bent down to pick up another book and Gaara felt himself begin to burn as she flaunted her curves in front of him. "Just…keeping the universe in balance." When she looked back at him, the desire in her eyes was too tempting, he grabbed her shoulders and pinned her against the wall opposite; she gasped in surprise as he leant in close.

"What would you have me do?" Gaara whispered and blew a strand of dark hair from her neck. She considered keeping him like that, in this torment but found that she couldn't resist.

"Kiss me," she whispered back, giving in now completely. He gave her a _that's-what-i-was-planning-on-doing-anyway _look and she brushed hair from his forehead. "Kiss me like you'll never see me again." He smiled at her request and-

"Ai!" They heard a shout, Ai smiled and Gaara groaned.

"Coming," she shouted back and turned to leave. Gaara grabbed her arm and twisted it; bring her back into a painful embrace.

"You just wait," he whispered; "tonight…I'll have my way with you." she laughed.

"Tonight? You mean at the festival?"

"AI!?"

"Coming!" She yelled and Gaara groaned again.

"_Another _festival?" he rested his head on her shoulder in annoyance. "I swear ever since you showed up all this village does is celebrate-"

"And? What's wrong with that?" She loosened herself from his grip and turned back to him. He seemed to realise something and his eyes widened.

"You're not going to dance are you?" He asked and glanced at her anklets. She seemed to contemplate this; both had come to some silent agreement in the past few days that she was no longer a courtesan. But what did that make her? She had no proper position on Gaara's council…but it _was _a party. She shrugged in response.

"If I have to call your name one more time…" they heard a voice mutter and both Ai and Gaara turned around to find Noriko in front of them. "OI!" She yelled making them jump. "I have been calling and calling-"

"I'm ready to go now," Ai said ashamedly and the young girl nodded before giving a sceptical look to Gaara who looked confusedly at Ai for some answer; the blue eyed girl merely laughed. "You know, Kazekage-sama," Noriko rounded on him, "Ai needs to help the village get ready for tonight- so if you don't mind-" Noriko grabbed Ai's arm and began to drag her off. Gaara was too shocked at the way Noriko talked at him, to say goodbye.

* * *

_-That evening (cause I had to end it on a party!)- _

Ai walked through the lantern lit streets of Suna; wearing a sea green dress so she'd match his eyes. Looking around she could see all the villagers talking, eating, drinking and laughing. She smiled; peace was finally restored to the village. But she swore if Gaara ever pulled a ridiculous stunt like that again she'd kill him for sure.

"Ai!" She turned around.

"Naruto!" She ran to the blonde haired boy and embraced him; breaking apart she could see all of the Konoha ninja had come. "Sai!" She embraced him as well, "Sakura!" The two girls hugged and Sakura introduced Ai to everyone _(A/N: I mean everyone; lee, Kiba, Ino, etc.)_. "But where's Shika…" she saw them all smile knowingly and she grinned, "right."

"Ai-san," she turned around and looked down, a little girl held out a crystal flower.

"Akina?" The girl nodded and Ai smiled at her. "From who?" The girl beckoned her closer and Ai knelt down.

"Kazekage-sama." She whispered and Ai took the silver flower, the girl grinned and ran away.

"Ai! Gaara's coming down; you gonna be by his side or what?" Kankuro yelled from somewhere in the distance Ai nodded and turned back to her comrades.

"I have to go, I'll see you later. We'll talk then," she smiled at her friends and left them.

"Can somebody, _please, _tell me," Kiba growled loud enough for everyone to hear. "How _Gaara, _the death obsessed_-" _

"Socially inept." Neji whispered.

"Red headed psychopath." Chouji cut in.

"Managed to get something like _that?!" _Kiba pointed to Ai who stood in the distance in front of the Kazekage's palace. His words were met with many murmurs of approval from the boys and an _arf _from Akamaru. Kiba looked wildly around and grabbed Ino by her shoulders. "Tell me the world's gone mad-"

"What're you lot talking about?" Ino impatiently batted Kiba's hands away. All the boys stared at her in disbelief.

"Yeah, why're you so surprised?" Tenten asked and everyone turned to her. "Gaara's always been attractive." She said it as though it was obvious.

"The guy was a psychopath." Neji muttered.

"_Was." _Sakura said, "bit of a shame he lost that craziness." The girls all nodded.

"It 's just the…roughness," Tenten tried to describe what exactly made Gaara so…

"No…it was the reckless way he killed." Sakura said and the boys stared at her as if she were crazy. "The sort of…burning passion he had…" Sakura too gave up.

"And he's just generally good looking." Ino sighed and all the girls looked on as the Kazekage emerged from the palace. Naruto shook his head in disbelief and turned around before shouting-

"Hinata!" He ran to her, "you don't agree with the crazy talk do you?!" Everyone turned around to see a reddening Hinata being hounded by Naruto.

"Yeah, Hinata; please be the _one _sane girl left in Konoha!" Lee shouted. Hinata did not tear her eyes away from Naruto's she whispered something inaudible and fainted. Naruto caught her in his arms.

"Woah…Hinata? HINATA?!" Naruto shouted.

* * *

Gaara walked down the steps towards Ai who smiled up at him. She looked stunning, but he wasn't going to tell her that. He found it odd that although they were both surrounded by people, they were all each other could see.

"Ai, what are you doing here?" He asked in fake surprise, she rolled her eyes.

"Wherever the fire goes, smoke will follow after," she replied and he smirked as she waved to Noriko who was a little way off.

"Wait," Gaara whispered, "Kankuro…" he mentally ticked his brother off, "Ai…" he glanced at her, "but where's Temari?" His eyes widened as Ai grinned. "Right. Should've known." They continued walking, stopping every now and then to greet people.

"In the last song you sang." Gaara whispered, "you talked of our love becoming legend-"

"You said that…well Kai-sama did, not me." She whispered back.

"Do you think that's true?" She turned to him; genuine interest etched his face as he looked at her, she put a hand to his face.

"You have done great things for the village Kazekage," she sighed, "they will forever remember you for that." They smiled, Ai walked away and when she realised Gaara had not moved, she turned back to him. "What?"

"They'll remember you too." He said, almost upset she had not said it. "I only did those things because of you." She went back to him; concerned he was so anxious.

"Ok," she said, "what's upset you?" She looked into his eyes.

"You don't think you're important enough for my legend?" He said plainly, "have I not shown you how important you are?"

"Everyday Gaara, whenever you glance at me; I know it." She said reassuringly, she smiled at him; partially to comfort him and also because it was sweet to think Gaara was still at the beginning to understand how the heart worked.

"Dance for me." He said suddenly.

"What? The dances are later but I'm not-"

"No. not later, now." He said impatiently, he took her hand and led her through the crowds.

"In the middle of the village?" She shouted to be heard amongst the other noises of festivities.

"No, in the palace," he shouted back and turned to her. "For me and only me." he whispered and she smiled.

"But you have to go to the-"

"Forget it."

"What about Kank-"

"Forget him."

"What about-"

"Forget it all!" He shouted. Luckily everyone was so busy they did not hear him. "This night, let me be Gaara. Not the Kazekage-"

"But-"

"And you'll just be Ai; mine." Ai looked at him, uncomprehending of what he was saying. He leant in close. "Run away with me Ai," she was about to protest but he put a hand to her lips. "Just for tonight; run with me to the edge of the Earth, dance for me there and then we'll just keep running. Let's get out of here, away from all of this…" he waved a hand at the busy village. "We'll come back in the morning and-"

"Just say we were here all along." She smiled at him and he moved back, he held out his hand.

"Ai, will you run away with me this night?" Ai nodded and took his outstretched hand. The pair vanished in an instant.

* * *

_How many men do you know of? Who have run side by side with the moon? _

**The End**

And so, dearest readers, ends the love story of Gaara and his beloved. Oh, it's just so sad that it's over! _sniff…sniff..._

Thanks for your reviews. They're the only reason I kept writing…you guys are so great! It was cool to share some of my culture with you too- the style of courtesan and what not…

What?

Sequel?

ARE YOU ALL BOXED OUTTA YOUR MINDS?!

…maybe when I have regained some sanity.

And until then, lots of love,

That Valentine Kid.

Xxx

As a goodbye present, send some love, as a **_REVIEW_**


	26. Help needed

This is by far my favourite story I have ever written.

I want to do it justice. Therefore I will be re-writing this story over the next year.

I know that seems odd, with Desert Flower still needing updating, but I want to make Gaara and Ai's beginning more legendary than it is now. I don't feel I did them enough justice; I want everyone who reads it to believe that Ai is the only character (fanfiction origin or other) to be with Gaara. I think they deserve it!

So, to all my readers, if you think this is a good idea or a bad idea, please leave a review showing your opinion and I'll decide where to go from there. (As I'm sure someone will come up with a good argument for leaving the story alone and I'd like to know this argument!) Or, if you even think that I should write a totally new GaaraxAi meeting story then let me know if you think that's a better idea.

The storyline may change a little bit but it's basically the same thing- with all the chapters thoroughly checked for mistakes.

This is a conundrum but something I've been wanting to do for a long time. Help.

Valentine.


End file.
